Igual A Ti
by KaamDee
Summary: Nuestros actos tienen consecuencias...ella es una. / No es Murdocx2D.
1. Chapter 1

**Ehii Hello! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, a lo que vine…tal vez cuando lean este fic se den cuenta de que nada cuadra, ni siquiera el titulo pero…con el tiempo empieza a tener sentido…como por el cap numero tres…¿ok? Ya explicado esto…no tengo mas que decir excepto: Los personajes de GORILLAZ no me pertenecen si no a Damon y Jamie…**

**En fin… ahí va la historia...**

**

* * *

**

Había sido un día largo, todos estaban en los Estudios Kong, casi durmiendo en el corredor, regresaron al anochecer luego de terminar un concierto. Si, y con ''_todos_'' también me refiero a ella, Noodle, después de un tan largo tiempo sin verla, por fin se encontraban juntos otra vez. Hasta Russ recupero su tamaño natural…y claro estaba que abandonaron PB para regresar a su antiguo hogar.

- Maldición esta vez si que rompimos el escenario – alardeo el satanista orgulloso, sentándose en su sillón.

- Mfff…Muds… ¿Acaso nunca te cansas? – pregunto casi dormido 2D que estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

- Claro que no Face- ache, si yo no estoy al cien por ciento no seriamos nada – dijo con superioridad.

- No viejo…si tú no estuvieras siempre al cien por ciento nosotros tendríamos una vida…-cuestiono Russel tirándose sobre el sofá de mala gana.

- ¿A que te refieres gordinflón? –

- Nada Muds…olvídalo…ya no sabe ni lo que dice…- intento aclarar todo Noodle caminando a su habitación.

- Ehi Noods… ¿No quieres un helado? – indago el peliazul despabilándose sorpresivamente.

- Tal vez mañana…pero gracias de todas formas - contesto la guitarrista con una sonrisa para después desaparecer por los oscuros pasillos de los Kong.

- Tranquilo idiota… paciencia...algún día tendrás tu oportunidad…- animo el bajista en tono de burla asiendo que 2D se ruborizara.

- Ehy chicos… ¿Me perdí de algo? – interrumpió Russ con una vos casi imperceptible.

- Que mierda te importa ... EHI MALDITA CHATARRA – ante aquel grito Cyber Noodle pareció por la puerta sin expresión alguna.

- Si señor –

- Lleva al gordo y al descerebrado a sus habitaciones – ordeno caminando hasta el refri por una cerveza, el robot solo asintió tomando las extremidades a Russ y 2D que estaban tan dormidos al punto de ni siquiera sentir el ser arrastrados por las escaleras.

**_... En otro lugar del Mundo._**

- Ven aquí maldita perra – grito una mujer de unos treinta y algo.

- ALÉJATE – muchacha de 15 arrastraba unas maletas con furia por los corredores de al parecer un hospital.

- ¿CREES QUE SI TE VAS CON EL SERAS FELIZ? NO SEAS IDIOTA SERA LA MISMA MIERDA TAL VEZ PEOR – le reprocho histérica sosteniendo el brazo de la adolescente.

- ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO CON TAL DE NO ESTAR CONTIGO – la chica se suelta del agarre y corre hacia la puerta cerrándola violentamente, dejando a la mujer con cara de ira incontrolable.

**_...A la mañana siguiente._**

- Hola Noods – saludo amablemente el afroamericano.

- Hola… ¿Qué comemos hoy? – respondió en una especie de ''modo zombie''.

- Pues…aun no eh cocinado nada…recién me levanto…- confeso algo apenado, Noodle solo toma asiento en la mesa aun media dormida.

- Hola Russ – irrumpió 2D con una gran sonrisa sentándose al lado de la japonesa.

- Ehy D, justo la persona que buscaba…-

- ¿De verdad? –

- Si, ve a hacer las compras – ordeno directamente a lo que Noods hecha una risita.

- Oooh…pero…- el cantante larga un suspiro de resignación – esta bien…¿Puedo ir con el Geep? –

- Mmm…esta bien, no veo por que no…- contesta Russel mirándolo confundido, 10 minutos después, cuando 2D ya se había ido, Noodle habla.

- ¿Sabes que Murdoc le tiene prohibido a Stu que utilice el geep no? – el baterista traga saliva algo preocupado ante la pregunta de su no tan pequeña niña.

- Emmm… ¿Qué riesgo de muerte tiene D si usa el Geep? –

- Pues…yo diría 6% manejándolo…y un 10% si Murdoc se entera…- contesto relajadamente la nipona.

- Oh mierda…-

.**_...Con 2D._**

El iba manejando cómodamente el auto sin que nada lo preocupara pero luego, la vio, si la vio de la nada…era…la moneda que se le había perdido hace meses, estaba ahí entre el acelerador y el freno, trato de alcanzarla con todas sus fuerza pero no lo logro…trato de olvidarlo…pero no podía, el peliazul se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia… y recuerda las palabras de Murdoc cuando le presto por primera vez el Geep: '' _Si algo estupido te distrae lo_ _primero que debes hacer es''_ y ahí se le acababa el recuerdo…por desgracia, su imaginación tiende a crear sus propios recuerdos…'' _lo primero que debes hacer es... acelerar a fondo, conducir en zic zac eh intentar alcanzar el objeto_''.

Así lo hizo, comenzó a conducir en zic zac acelerando a fondo y atropellando dos tachos de basura, ocho bancos de la vereda, tres postes de luz, un perro y una anciana medio loca. Hasta que gracias a dios alcanzo la maldita moneda y sonrió como un niño pequeño.

- Moneda nunca mas te perderé – 2D río de buena gana metiendo su ''trofeo'' en el bolsillo que desafortunada mente tenia un pequeño hueco por donde el centavo callo, como la primera vez.

Para sorpresa de todos, alcanzó su destino, estaba en frente del supermercado, con una fila de autos destrozados detrás de el, pero el peliazul no le dio importancia. Entro, compro y se largo…pero se olvido de pagar y el vendedor le tiro con una botella de gaseosa por la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente un rato.

Definitivamente ese no era su mejor día.

**_... Russ y Noodle._**

- Esto me esta preocupando…- dijo Noodle en un suspiro.

- Tranquila Noods…el estará bien…- intento tranquilizarla sin muchos resultados.

- Pero y si…- de pronto se escucha el motor del Geep.

- ¡ES EL! NO LO MATE INDIRECTAMENTE n.n – grito Russ feliz de la vida, la guitarrista solo lo miro con cara de ¿WTF?.

- Vamos…quiero comprobar que tenga sus brazos y piernas en el lugar correcto…- hablo literalmente la nipona caminando al pasillo principal por donde se veía la sombra de 2D.

- Hola chicos…- saludo con su típica sonrisa.

- D estas vivo no soy un asesino – volvió a gritar el neoyorquino.

- 2D…- llamo inocentemente Noods capturando la atención de ambos hombres.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? –

- ¿Por qué el Geep esta tan abollado?¿Por que hay una anciana en el? Y ...¿Por qué tienes un gigantesco chichón en tu cabeza? –

- O por que…- antes de que pudiera hablar un grito ahogador se escucho en la casa.

- ¿QUIEN MIERDA FUE EL MAL NACIDO QUE DESTRUYO MI PRECIOSO GEEP? – Murdoc se había despertado…

- Emmm…viejo…- murmuro Russel acercándose al pobre vocalista – comienza a correr…-

Y sin mucho que esperar el bajista ubico a 2D, tres segundo después estaba persiguiéndolo por todo el edificio con miles de armas que ni siquiera sabían que tenia, obviamente por detrás de ellos dos estaban los demás integrantes de la banda intentando por todos los medio posibles que el pobre cantante siguiera con vida.

.**_... En otro lado._**

La muchacha nombrada anteriormente caminaba por las calles grises de Inglaterra con unas cuantas maletas, estaba por oscurecer y hacía frío, gracias al poco sentido común que tenía, se alojo en el hotel mas barato que encontró hasta el próximo día en el que partiría en busca de _El._

* * *

**Bue, espero les haya gustado, y…emm…nada…:P jaja ¡Les prometo tendra mas sentido solo esperen…y traten de no matarme en los revierws! ¡Gracias!**

**P/D : La ancianita y el perro están en buenas condiciones nadie salio herido en este fic ...por ahora.**

**KamDe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! bueno antes que nada, quiero que sepan que: si tengo errores de ortografía o alguna cosa rara por el estilo, es por que me choque de la manera mas idiota del universo, con un poste de luz cuando volvía a mi casa…Ok, dicho esto solo quedan dos cosas: Los personajes de Gorillaz no son mió si no de Damon y Jamie... Y que en el próximo cap digo quien es la chica que se menciona tanto…ahí va la historia…**

**

* * *

**

- Basta…Murdoc…déjalo…en paz…por favor…- pedía suplicante Russel con la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

- Verdad, Murdoc – san…ya dejalo…- rogó Noodle un poco mas relajada que el baterista.

- Olvídenlo, destrozo mi preciado Geep…ahora yo lo destrozare al el…- ante el comentario 2D se hace atrás intimidado con mueca de terror total.

- ¿Acaso no te vasta con traumatizarlo para toda la vida, viejo? – pregunto Russ mas calmado.

- Emmm…ehy homosexual…del uno al diez, ¿Qué tan traumatizado estas? – indago de la forma mas sádica posible mirando al pobre cantante temblar.

- Veinte te lo juro...So... Solo no me mates – pidió casi en un colapso nervioso, Murdoc le sonrió con malicia, lo ayuda a levantarse y le encaja un puñete en el estomago haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

- Listo perdonado…- y así se fue empujando a Russel y Noods de su camino mientras los dos corrían hacia 2D.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto preocupada la japonesa.

- Si…de todas formas...ya estoy acostumbrado…- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

- Algún día alguien le pondrá los puntos a este tipo…hasta que ese ''alguien'' aparezca, me encargare yo…- afirmo el afroamericano caminando por donde el satanista se había ido para darle una lección.

Después de un rato, todos estaban en la cocina, cenando y a la vez tratando de no reír por el ojo morado que Russ le había dejado a Murdoc…

- YA ¿QUÉ TANTO ME VEN? – grito furioso el bajista levantandose violentamente de la mesa.

- Jejeje…nada Murdoc-san…es que…jejeje…nos acordamos de un buen chiste…jejeje…- mintió Noodle tapándose la boca para no estallar en una carcajada.

- Sii, viejo…un chiste genial…jajaja…- la siguió Russ que jugaba con su comida.

- ¿Qué chiste?, creí que nos reíamos de Murdoc y su ojo morado…- dijo confundido 2D sin captar la mentira a lo que el satanista gruñe y se le tira encima pasando por arriba de la mesa.

- SI ANTES NO TE MATE LO HARE AHORA IDIOTA – vociferó ahorcando al pobre peliazul.

- Ya Muds, ¿Qué tiene de malo que te allá dado una paliza? – alardeo Russel de brazos cruzados.

- Agggh, son todos unos idiotas, me voy a la mierda pedazos de cretinos…mis ''amigas'' de seguro me están esperando...- anuncio y se dispuso a marcharse con una sonrisa morbosa.

- Ahii…que asco…- pensó en vos alta Noodle ganándose una mirada de desprecio de parte del bajista – solo digo ¿Por que nos tienes que contar todo lo que haces?... O vas a hacer…-

- Jaa ni te imaginas niña…- y así se fue dejando a todos con las imágenes traumatizantes en sus cabezas producto de la imaginación de cada uno.

**…_..Por otro lado._**

Ella estaba sentada en la punta de una cama barata con la mirada perdida en la pared, había intentado prender el televisor pero no funcionaba…Estaba empezando a dudar sus propias decisiones, tal vez su madre tenia razón…y era una perdida de tiempo intentar ir con el…_''será la misma mierda o peor''_ se grabo en su cabeza…¿Estaba asiendo lo correcto?…rayos…en fin…se decidió por bajar eh ir a cenar a algún lugar de comida rápida…aun le quedaría un poco de dinero para tomar el metro y lo que le quedaba por recorrer lo aria a pie…ya que, al menos tendría que intentarlo…

**…_.De nuevo en los Kong._**

Estaban 2D y Noodle en la sala, ella le curaba las nuevas heridas y el, como nunca, no decía nada, solo permanecía allí sin decir palabra hasta…

- 2D – san ¿Te sientes bien? –

- ¿Eh? S…si, ¿Por qué? –

- Pues estas muy rojo… ¿No tendrás fiebre? – pregunto inocentemente la nipona mirándolo con preocupación.

- Emm…yo…es que…tu…- balbuceo incomodo sintiendo su rostro completamente caliente.

- Ehi chicos… ¿Qué están haci…endo? – esto ultimo Russ lo dijo despacio al verlos mas cerca de lo normal, sin que se dieran cuenta se habían estado acercando inconcientemente.

- Nada Russel – san, creo que 2D tiene fiebre…- comento Noodle algo preocupada.

- ¿De verdad D? -

- Claro que no…es solo…que…esta haciendo calor aquí…- intento excusarse con lo primero que se le cruzo por su mentecita.

- Pero viejo hace 10° grados…- recordó Russel mirándolo confundido.

Gracias a dios, por decir así, se escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse violentamente acompañado por unas risotadas algo perturbadoras, seguido de eso, Murdoc aparece con dos mujeres entre sus brazos.

- Ehy mis esclavos, iré a mi Winni para divertirme un rato con mis dos amigas nuevas, así que nadie me moleste, ¿Escucharon bastardos? –

- Jajaja, ahí Mudsy…- dijo una abrazándolo a lo que los demás hacen cara de asco.

- Vamos a divertirnos amor – hablo la otra acercándosele insinuante.

- Okey, esto es a lo que llega mi paciencia…- susurro Noodle con un tic en el ojo derecho.

- VIEJO VALLAN A TU CUARTO – grito Russel completamente asqueado.

- IIIugg…mi estomago no soportara…- anuncio 2D exagerando sus ganas de vomitar.

- Aggh, trío de imbéciles... vamos mis finas y bellas doncellas hoy estaremos toda la noche despiertos jajajajaja – dicho esto los tres se retiran a hacer algo que ya todos sabemos que es.

- Vamos a dormir chicos, antes de que empiecen los gritos y toda la cosa…- ordena el baterista caminando hacia el elevador.

- Si…necesitare tapones para los oídos…- comenta Noodle aun en shoc.

- ¿Cómo una persona puede tener sexo toda la noche? – pregunta 2D llevando su dedo a la boca.

- Ahí D…eso es algo que te explicare en otro momento…por ahora solo nos limitemos a saber que se puede…y Murdoc es la prueba viviente de ello…- afirmo Russ cerrando los ojos y asintiendo, les esperaba una noche muy larga.

**…**_**De vuelta con la desconocida.**_

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas del lugar comiendo una monstruosa hamburguesa, aun no la había pagado, mientras contaba el poco dinero que le quedaba. De pronto en la tele sale un anuncio del disco _''Plastic Beach'' _al que se que se le quedo viendo como idiota.

- Ehi estupido dame el maldito dinero – resonó detrás de ella y sin ninguna mueca en su rostro volteo y vio al tipo de la caja paralizado en frente de otro que tenía un arma.

Sin pensarlo mucho, envolvió lo que quedaba de comida, se levanto y se fue sin pagar, pero no antes de terminar de ver el comercial en donde se veía a Murdoc y 2D.

Espero que valgas la pena…- susurro y tomo rumbo hacia el hotel.

* * *

**Jaa…que linda la sensación de escribir…en realidad lo hago por que mi tele se ve re mal y no puedo ver los premios EMA! (T.T) guuuuaaa! Jaa en fin, ¡gracias por leer! :D Como siempre...**

**P/D: AYUDA! NECESITO UN NOMBRE PARA LA CHICA! NO SE ME OCURRE NINGUNO! (T.T) QUE TRISTEZA! POR FAVOR! AYUDENME! SOLO UN NOMBRE! CULQUIERA!**

**KamDe!**


	3. Se me hace conocida

**Hola gente! ¿Como están? Yo feliz por los revierws :D y triste por lo EMA...:( no puedo creer que no ''ganáramos'' nada... en fin...si no queda otra... acá subo el cap ( Que es para mi mejor amigo ) jaa bue...basta de cursilerias ...emm...como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Damon y Jamie...sin mas que decir...AHI VA LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

- ¿Qué hora es Russ? – pregunto 2D sentado en una silla del por ahí.

- Las…6:46 D…y aun no se acaba…- comenta con resignación y prende la tele.

- ¿Uhm? Ustedes tampoco pueden dormir ¿verdad? – Noodle aparece como un sonámbulo por la puerta y toma asiento con sus compañeros sin recibir respuesta.

Ahí estaban los tres, como muertos vivos, levantados a las 6:46 de la mañana por los ruidos que provenían de la winni de Murdoc, que la verdad, eran unos sonidos lo suficientemente repugnantes como para no dejarte dormir.

- Rayos, viejo… ¿Acaso nunca se cansaran? – ante la pregunta los ruidos cesan y los tres suspiran agradecidos.

- Por fin, se termi…- pero la japonesa no pudo seguir ya que se los vuelve a escuchar.

- Mierda…esto es insoportable…- dijo Russel frustrado agachando la cabeza en forma de resignación.

- Vamos chicos, podría ser peor – animo el cantante con una sonrisa cansada y un grito de parte de Murdoc resonó por los pasillos – olvídenlo, no importa…

- 2D-san…- llamo Noodle.

-¿Qué pasa amor? –

- Creo que ahora si me gustaría ir a dar un paseo…- río entre divertida, cansada y asqueada.

- Lastima que estén los zombies y…- el baterista no termino la frase y sonrió siniestramente.

- Russ esa sonrisa me asusta – comento el peliazul jugando con sus manos nervioso.

- Chicos, síganme… tengo un plan – el trío se miro cómplice y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento sin hacer ni el mas mínimo sonido…aun que de todas formas no los habían escuchado.

Russel, con una linterna buscaba uno de los botones que habrían las puertas del lugar mientras 2D miraba fascinado a los zombies y Noodle intentaba de sobremanera no vomitar.

- Chicos lo encontré – informo el neoyorquino con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Vamos Russel-san esto es repugnante…-

- Okey a las tres salimos corriendo ¿Si? – organizo mirándolos seriamente.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – indago mas que distraído el tecladista.

- Dios, hombre presta atención… a las tres salimos corriendo - después de abrir la gran puerta rápidamente entraron al edificio dejando pasar a los zombies.

Luego de unos minutos todo era paz y tranquilidad en los Estudios Kong.

Ya a eso de las diez los gritos comenzaron nuevamente despertando a todos, por lo menos así sabían que ninguno había muerto, aun que lo estuvieran deseando con toda su alma.

- La peor noche de mi vida…- se quejo la nipona mientras desayunaba con los demas.

- Opino igual…pero aun no entiendo como alguien puede tener sexo toda la noche…yo me aburriría…- dijo tranquilamente 2D haciendo que todos se rieran.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad D? jajajaja –

- Ya Russel- san no te burles jajaja –

- Pe…pero ¿Qué dije? –

Nada viejo, nada, olvídalo jajaja -

…_**..En otro lado.**_

- Mmggg Mierda…- gruño molesta tapado sus ojos de la luz que entraba por la ventana sin cortinas.

Sin dar muchas vueltas se levanto y vistió de la forma mas simple posible. Hoy seria el día, por fin…lo vería cara a cara, como siempre había soñado. Tomo sus cosas y bajo las escaleras ya que el maldito ascensor estaba descompuesto.

- Adiós señorita, vuelva pronto – la despidió un hombre al que ella tenia definido como

'' _Pervertido Baboso ''._

- Si claro…- se giro hacia atrás para verlo de reojo y acomodo su mochila para que no pudiera ver nada que no debiera.

…_**.De vuelta en los Estudios.**_

- Por mi dulce Satan ah sido una noche digna de dioses…- alardeo el bajista tomando asiento en la mesa con los demás.

- Si…habla por ti Murdoc-san…-

- Muds ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – hablo tímidamente 2D.

- Claro Face- ache amigo… ¿Qué mierda quieres? –

- No te aburres de tanto…ya sabes…- el satanista al escuchar la incoherencia que le preguntaba el cantante se lo quedo mirando con cara de ¿WTF? Para después, le dio un puñete en el medio de la cara.

- Sabes, no hacia falta que lo lastimaras…- le reprocho Noodle socorriendo al pobre vocalista.

- Eso por idiota…- busco una excusa sin darle la menor importancia – Como sea me voy con las bellas …-

- Y ruidosas…- agrega Russel en un susurro.

- ...Doncella…- termina la oración mirándolo con desprecio y se retira.

- Otra vez lo mismo…- se queja decepcionada Noods.

- ¿Quieren que valla al mercado por tapones de los oídos? – pregunta con la mejor intención 2D.

- NO – responden al unísono histéricamente los otros dos.

- Yo solo preguntaba T.T –

Hora tras hora, de escuchar puros gritos, estaban casi al limite psicologicamente ya no lo soportaban. Noodle aseguraba que esos sonidos la perseguirían por el resto de su vida, 2D ya iba por la quinta pastilla para la jaqueca y Russ había cocinado más de doce cosas diferentes para olvidar el disturbio, rayos luego mataría a Murdoc por traumatizarlos de esa manera…

… _**Afuera de los estudios kong.**_

Ya casi, estaba en frente de su casa, los estudios Kong, estaba en frente de ella, no podía creerlo…se sentía tan feliz pero tan asustada. ¿Qué tal si la odiaba? ¿Si la rechazaba completamente? No tendría a donde ir…Rayos, no era momento para preguntas…ahora o nunca, sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta_ – Tu puedes, tu puedes, tu puedes…- _se daba ánimos mentalmente, estaba sintiendo nauseas…eso no era algo bueno _– Esperen, ¿Qué hice? – _había tocado el timbre, el corazón se le salía del pecho y…

- Hola ¿Qué desea? – sonó en su cabeza, vio la imagen de…de Russel si era el, después, absolutamente nada.

- Ehi¡ ¿Se siente bi...? Ehii NO! NOODLE, 2D AYUDENME – grito desesperado teniendo a la muchacha en brazos.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es? – pregunto confundida la guitarrista.

- No lo se, solo ayúdenme, creo que se desmayo…- dijo recostando a la muchacha en el sofá.

- Me parece conocida…- hablo extrañado el cantante mirándola atentamente.

- ¿De que hablas 2D-san? – le cuestiono algo molesta.

- Ahora los celos no chicos…ahí una niña aquí que esta inconsciente – los hizo entrar en razón el afroamericano.

- Pues tendríamos que esperar a que despierte, Russ –

- Es verdad D…-

- Mientras ahí que cuidarla de Murdoc-san – los tres asintieron seriamente y el baterista la volvió a cargar en brazos asiendo que se golpeara la cabeza con el tele – Russel- san ten cuidado –

- Ups…lo siento pequeñas – se disculpo con ambas apenado aunque una no lo pudiera escuchar.

- EHIII SUBDITOS – se escucho la vos de Murdoc por el ascensor haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió.

- Escóndanlaa– grito en un ataque de pánico 2D mientras que Russel subía apresuradamente las escaleras con la chica.

- ¿Qué cosa imbesil? – pregunto el bajista que ya había entrado.

- A la muchacha que acabamos de aseci…Ouch – para la suerte de los tres Noodle le había dado un golpe en el estomago para que se callara – Digo…emm…aah….que…ahora…yoo…es que…-

- Habla de una vez homosexual –

- Nada es que…emm…se tomo unas cuantas pastillas de la jaqueca de mas y no sabe lo que dice…- se excuso la japonesa con una sonrisa nerviosa, y aunque el ''anticristo'' dudo por un minuto no le dio importancia y siguió en lo suyo.

En alguna habitación ella estaba completamente inconsciente a cargo de los cuidados de Russ, que, ahora que lo pensaba, a el también se le hacia conocida…tal vez ella era…no imposible, pero…no claro que no…no pudo haber sido tan mal nacida.

Se alego de sus pensamiento por un minuto y la miro detenidamente…definitivamente ya no podía negarlo, era una copia idéntica…

- ¿Deb? – susurro atónito asiendo que ella moviera su cabeza.

* * *

**Seep...confuso ¿No? jajaja en el próximo cap todo se aclarara...gracias por la sugerencia de nombres...pero al final... después de machacarme la cabeza pensando...le elegí un nombre...:D Espero que nadie se molesto por eso...(u.u) jaa...en fin...me voy estoy cansada y tengo sueño...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIERWS! **

**bye!**

**KamDe**


	4. ¡Hay que esconderla!

**Hola…jaa perdón por el retraso…es que la escuela no me deja tener vida…si no tengo contra turno, tengo que juntarme en grupo para hacer una maldita maqueta o un afiche…como odio estudiar…es lo peor (T.T) sin mencionar las pruebas finales lo odio tanto…bue lo de siempre…los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Damon (L y Jamie ….Gracias por los reviews y...emm... ahí va la historia... :3**

* * *

- 2D – san…-

- ¿Qué pasa Noods…? -

- ¿Dónde rayos esta Russel-san? –

Había pasado mas o menos una hora y el baterista aun no aprecia, la verdad no les interesaba que estaba haciendo pero…se les habían acabado los temas de conversación y ultímenle el ambiente entre ellos estaba un poco tenso eh incomodo.

- Emm…pues…vamos a buscarlo – sugirió el peliazul levantándose del sofá seguido por Noodle.

- Oigan par de idiotas – resonó detrás de ellos asiéndolos tener un escalofrió – si ven al gordo díganle que tengo que hablar con el ¿Me escucharon? –

- Cla…claro Muds…- respondió nerviosamente 2D.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora Murdoc-san? – pregunto la japonesa aunque no le importara.

- Pues niña, cuando fui a escoltar a las señoritas fuera de MI territorio note que el portón del cementerio estaba abierto, y como yo nunca me equivoco, estoy mas que seguro que hay un intruso…- dicho lo últimos ambos se lo quedaron mirando con cara de idos sin decir palabra…- Oigan par de idiotas, regresen al condenado mundo…-

- Esta bien Murdoc-san…emm…se lo diremos jejeje – río de nerviosismo Noodle mientras arrastraba a 2D al ascensor.

…_**.Por otro lado.**_

- Vamos mujer, dime quien eres – insistió por décima vez el neoyorquino.

- NO, no lo haré, solo quiero verlo, así que déjame ir – exigió molesta sentada al borde de la cama, se despertó como hace media hora y desde ese momento solo peleaba con Russel.

- Dios, por lo menos tu nombre – volvió a insistir mas que frustrado por la actitud de la chica.

- Aggg…Esta bien pero es lo único que diré…-

- Si ya ¿Cómo rayos te llamas? –

- Débora…Deby o Deb…como prefieras… ¿Me dejas salir maldito gordo? – el gran hombre se quedo helado al comprobar quien era la muchacha.

- NO ya te dije que el no te puede ver…le causarías un paro cardíaco si le cuentas todo… que niña tan terca… - ante esto la muchacha suspira con tristeza fingida y cuando Russ voltea para sentarse en una silla ella sale corriendo de la habitación encontrándose con Noodle y 2D a los que esquiva con mucha agilidad – ATRAPENLA MURDOC NO PUEDE VERLA – grito a todo pulmón el afroamericano haciendo sobresaltar a los demás.

…_**. En la cosina.**_

El satanista comía algo que parecía ser un sándwich de toda clase de carnes con Cortez en su hombro sin saber que una muchachita de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color lo miraba apunto de llorar, si bien ni siquiera la noto, el cuervo si, que extrañamente, en vez de tener una reacción violenta hacía ella solo voló hasta su hombro y se poso alegremente provocándole una sonrisa.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a Murdoc intentando por toda las cosas de no volver a desmayarse, cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro para llamarle la atención…unas manos la capturaron por detrás tapando su boca y la arrastraron a la misma maldita habitación.

- ¿QUÉ ACASO ESTAS LOCA? – hablo mas que molesto Russ mirándola con reproche acompañado de 2D y Noodle.

- Solo quería verlo…hablarle, ¿Sabes como es ver a una persona tan importante en tu vida solo por televisión? ¿Eh? … ¿Sabes como se siente saber que el no sabe ni que existes? – Ella comenzó a sollozar cansada de todo.

- No, no llores…- dijo en un susurro el cantante al verla en ese estado.

- Russel – san… ¿Estas seguro que ella no puede…? – pregunto tímidamente la nipona sin entender en su totalidad lo que sucedía.

- No Noods no puede…- sentencio sintiendo culpa y lastima – Ded…creo que deberías regresar a tu casa…-

- No puedo… y tampoco quiero…- musito secando sus lágrimas y dejando una mirada fría en su lugar.

- Russ…que se quede…Los Kong son muy grandes… además si tenemos cuidado, Murdoc no la vera… - propuso 2D con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad…Por favor Russel – san… así tendré a alguien con quien hablar de cosas de chicas –

- Dios…pero...yo...baaah esta bien…pero que no salga de aquí al menos que sea completamente necesario… ¿Entendido? – los tres asintieron animadamente como unos niños y Russel los dejo para dirigirse a la cocina por el ascensor.

- EHII RUSS, MURDOC TE ESTA BUSCANDO – informo en un grito el peliazul antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

**…**_******..**Con Russ._

- Ehi Fat – ass – saludo a su manera el bajista.

- ¿Qué quieres Murdoc…? –

- No lo se gordo, se me olvido…- se sincero bebiendo la cerveza que tenia en la mano.

- Por dios, hombre…ya tengo bastantes problemas para que se te olviden las cosas…-

- Por favor idiota no me des un maldito sermón …Ya recuerdo…Ahí un maldito entupido que se metió aquí…quiero que estés bien alerta…- ordeno de manera desinteresada prendiendo la tele.

- Como quieras…Escucha ''lider '' – esto lo dijo con un sarcasmo evidente – ¿Qué comeremos hoy? –

- No lo se…No soy marica como para andar cocinando…para eso estas tu…-

- Vete al demonio…y de paso ve a buscar a los demás…- dijo de forma desafiante olvidando por completo que Deb estaba con Noods y 2D, El satanista solo giro los ojos molesto y se limito a caminar al ascensor para buscar a los demás.

**…**

- Esperen…entonces tu eres…- deducía la japonesa después de que Deb le contara a ella y al vocalista que hacia allí y quien era con exactitud, cosa que no hizo con Russel solo para fastidiarlo – no lo puedo creer…todo este tiempo tu estuviste con ella…es increíble…-

- Si, lo se…fue un infierno estar con ella…de pequeña solo quería ya sabes…- dijo con tristeza.

- Mmm...Con razón te me hacías tan conocida pero…No creí que podría ser…bueno…tu entiendes…- hablo 2D aun incrédulo, de pronto se escucha la voz de Murds llamándolos, asiendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

- ESCONDETE RAPIDO – grito histérico el cantante metiendo a la chica a un armario bruscamente.

- ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? – irrumpió con su típico mal humor el bajista.

- Nada Murdoc-san solo estábamos…emm…charlando…- mintió Noodle tomando la mano de el peliazul para engañarlo.

- Oooh…ya veo…genial face-ache…al final lo lograste…jajajajaja…como sea, mas les vale tener cuidado…no quiero a nadie mas en esta maldita casa ¿Les quedo claro? – ante lo dicho ambos se sonrojaron notablemente mientras Muds los veía con una mirada pervertida.

- Sss…si Mu…Murdoc…- tartamudeo como un idiota 2D.

- Mas les vale…oigan par de deformes ya esta la cena…o eso creo…BAJEN – con esto ultimo se retiro dejando a los dos bastante incómodos sin contar a Deb que se sentía contorsionista por estar dentro del armario mas que incomoda.

El tiempo paso rápido, todos cenaron como de costumbre…con una discusión de por medio, reproches por idioteces, etc, hasta que, como era habitual, Murdoc se fue a emborrachar a su Winni y los demás se quedaron mirando una película o haciendo algo por el estilo…no sin antes claro, llevarle comida a Deb, como si fuera una especie de mascota.

Claro que nadie contaba con que la chica, en medio de la noche se escabulliera a la ''habitación'' del bajista que estaba en un completo estado de ebriedad. Muy despacio camino por los pasillos de los Kong hasta llegar al estacionamiento y abrió con delicadeza la puerta de la Winni donde se podía ver en su interior un increíble desastre con Murdoc en medio sobre miles de botellas de alcohol.

- ¿Emm…? ¿quiem anda ahí? REVELESE MIERDA - dijo en tonada de ebrio.

¿Mu…Murdoc? – susurro Deb con lágrimas en los ojos, este al verla hizo una expresión de no entender nada, luego entrecerró sus ojos para poder verla mejor pero nada, ¿Estaba alucinando?.

Ella sintió que no era el mejor momento para aparecerse de esa manera y camino lentamente hasta la puerta, pero no antes de acercársele y darle un tierno abraso que el no respondió, que mas daba, estaba con el, por fin... no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez era de felicidad, se separo de el lentamente y pudo notar la cara de WTF que tenia Murdoc.

- No te olvides de mi ¿Si? – dijo en un suspiro y salio de ahí con una sonrisa para regresar a su cuarto sin esperar respuesta alguna.

* * *

**Jaa cada vez falta menos…ya se ya se…es muy confuso, solo esperen…y si ya lo dedujeron pues se imaginaran lo que sige…en fin…sin nada mas que decir…Me largo…tengo que estudiar (T.T) maldita escuela…bueno Bye, gracias por leer y Besos!**

**KamDe!**


	5. Vine por ti

**Hello… ¿Cómo estan? Yo harta de la escuela… (T.T) bueno saliendo de eso, voy a empezar a dar agradecimientos y estos son para: ****Gatty8, ****gabiiii981****, ****noodle5522, Dark Angel y Multicolored Midnight****… GRACIAS … en fin…como siempre…Los personajes no son míos si no de Damon y Jamie …ok…ahí va la historia! :3**

* * *

- AGGG POR SATÁN…MI CABEZA – grito escandalosamente Murdoc entrando a la cocina quejándose por la resaca con la que se había despertado.

- Ya hombre…no puede ser tan malo…- dijo con indiferencia el baterista.

- CLARO QUE ES MALO GORDO, ¿Sabes lo que es bebes dos botellas de vodka y una de tequila antes de dormir?...te hacen alucinar…-

- ¿Cómo que alucinar? – cuestiono mirándolo extrañado.

- Ya no importa, quiero mi condenado desayuno de una puta vez idiota…- dicho esto toma asiento en la mesa dándole la espalda a la puerta que comunicaba con la sala.

- Pues espera, no soy tu sirviente viejo…- le reprocho molesto Russ que comenzó a cocinar valla a saber dios que.

**…**_**.Mientras.**_

_- Vamos tu puedes…no es tan difícil…solo…díselo_ – pensaba 2D mientras caminaba a la habitación de Noodle – _Dile lo que sientes…no es difícil… ¿Qué puede ser lo peor?_ – se alentó antes de quedar en frente de una puerta con un cartel que decía '' Noodle´s Room '', pero antes de que pudiera tocar la japonesa salio chocándose con el.

_- _Ouch… lo lamento 2D – san… ¿Necesitas algo? –

- Yo…_díselo, díselo, díselo…_No nada…solo venia a buscarte para desayunar…- rayos otra vez lo arruino por completo.

- Oh…esta bien…- dijo con un tono de decepción casi imperceptible, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor en silencio un tanto incómodos.

- Y… ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto el peliazul para intentar tranquilizar el ambiente.

- Pues…eemm bien supongo…Anoche estuve con Deb – san hablando sobre…bueno tu sabes…-

- Ah… con razón hoy tienes cara de zombie…- dijo sin pensar 2D con la honestidad más entupida del mundo.

- ¿DISCULPA? – grito ante el comentario, sabia que en algo el tenia razón…pero, ¿Necesitaba decírselo de esa manera?

- No…Yo…yo solo qui…quise decir….Que…pues…que se nota que…que duermes muy mal…Por las ojeras y el cabello…- intento excusarse poniéndolo cada vez peor.

- OSEA QUE DICES QUE SOY UN DESASTRE –

- NO…bueno…si pe…pero…un desastre lindo, ademas ...creo que estas un poco alterada jeje en el...bu..buen sentido...cla...claro – Noodle estaba a punto de estrangular al cantante de no ser por que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando a la nipona salir dramáticamente mientras el pobre de 2D no tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que había sucedido.

- Hey Pequeña hasta que por fin llegas…- la recibió Russel sirviendo un plato con el desayuno delante de ella –… ¿Te pasa algo amor? -

- Noods yo…yo no quería…lo…lo siento…pero…tampoco es para tanto…debes estar al…algo cansada… - comenzó otra vez entrando a las corridas el pobre vocalista.

- Ya no importa 2D – san…la verdad si estoy algo cansada….pero no interesa…- se disculpo a su manera con verdadero arrepentimiento…

- Entonces... ¿Me perdonas por a verte llamado zombie, desastre y alterada? – indago como un niño chiquito.

- Jaja Claro que si – dijo con una sonrisa lanzándosele en un abraso al que 2D correspondió felizmente.

- Bueno par de idiotas… YA BASTA…arruinaron mi desayuno…- se quejo con mueca de asco el satanista que aun le daba le espalda a la puerta, por suerte, ya que de la nada una silueta femenina entro en la cocina dejando a todos petrificados menos al ''anticristo'' que no podía verla – Oigan… ¿Por qué rayos tienen esas caras de mandriles? – pregunto el hombre girando lentamente.

- ¡NO! SAQUENLA DE AQUÍ – grito histérico el baterista dándoles la orden al cantante y la guitarrista que obedecieron inmediatamente, ignorando por completo la presencia de Murdoc.

- NO DETENGANSE – ordeno a su vez el bajista haciéndolos dudar.

- NO VALLANCE – insistió Russ moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo.

- NO REGRESEN –

- NO, QUE SE VALLAN –

- ¿Nos quedamos o no vamos? – preguntaron al unísono algo molestos.

- VENGAN PAR DE MIERDAS – Ambos empujaron a Deb para que se valla al ascensor y entraron de la forma mas tranquila posible, tomando asiento en sus lugares habituales dejando a Murdoc con cara de ¿WTF?

- ¿Esperen que demonios esta pasando aquí? –

- Na…nada Muds… ¿Qué podría pasar? –

- Cállate Face – ache, algo me están ocultando y voy a averiguarlo – termino diciendo de manera amenazante y se fue a su Winni con paso duro.

- Fiuuu estuvo cerca…-

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo la niña aquí?... ¿Acaso no le dije que no saliera al menos que sea una emergencia? –

- Tranquilo Russel – san…seguro tenia hambre…- intento una excusa para salvar a su nueva amiga.

- Mmm…es verdad…Me olvide de llevarle el desayuno…- dijo pensativo el peliazul.

- Dios, viejo, no puedes olvidar esas cosas, no es como tu pececito dorado, al que por cierto dejaste morir…- le echo en cara el afro americano molesto.

- Aah…Doradito (T.T) –

- Ya Stu…Tranquilo…Doradito esta en un lugar mejor…- intento consolarlo la japonesa.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra palabra Deb apareció completamente relajada en la cocina, tal vez lo hacía a propósito o realmente era entupida y no se daba cuenta que Murdoc podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

- Hola, buenos días… - saludo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Hola?, ¿Buenos días? Casi nos provocas un infarto, ¿Por qué rayos saliste de tu habitación? – gruño lleno de ira Russ.

- Pues…estaba aburrida y tenía hambre, además me siento muy solita…- dijo asiendo puchero.

- Oh no, no hagas eso, no te funcionara…yo…Dios, esta bien perdonada, solo por esta vez –

- Gracias Russy n.n…bueno emm… ¿Me puedes dar mi desayuno? –

- Si, claro…por un minuto me olvide con quien hablaba…- dicho esto le sirvió un gran plato con miles de cosas a las que devoro en menos de diez minuto – Bueno, ahora que ya comiste… REGRESA A TU CUARTO –

- Ya Russ, no seas tan malo, es solo una niña…- la defendió 2D.

- Es verdad, no podemos encerrarla en una habitación por el resto de su vida…- adhirió con algo de lastima Noodle.

- Ella ya eligió quedarse aquí, y esas son las consecuencias… AHORA VETE – ordeno de mal humor, Deb solo obedeció y de mala gana camino hasta el ascensor.

El día transcurrió de forma tranquila, la verdad no hubo mucha emoción, solo algunos ensayos, peleas, la cena, donde allí, Murdoc anuncio que Damon y Jamie vendrían a ver que todo estuviera en orden, solo para prevenir. Aunque algo inquieto a Russ, sentía que el satanista no se comportaba como era habitual, estaba tramando algo…ya que, conociéndolo solo era un tema de dinero o por el estilo así que no le dio mayor importancia, para su mala suerte se equivoco.

Murdoc aprovecho a que todos estuvieran dormidos para ir a investigar por si mismo cada una de las habitaciones de los Kong, sabia que le estaban ocultando algo, no era estupido…ya llevaba al menos veinte seis habitaciones cuando noto que de una salía una tenue luz, tal vez de un velador, abrió con cuidado la puerta por si detrás hubiera una trampa o algo , se veía apenas, era un lugar pequeño con un armario y una cama en donde dormía una muchacha, no se la distinguía muy bien, se acerco con intenciones de gritarle y sacarla de allí a las patadas pero algo se lo impidió, era muy parecida a…¿Quién rayos era esta niña?

- Ehy insecto – llamo sin nada de tacto a la chica que despertó de un susto al escuchar su vos.

- ¿Mu…Murdoc? – respondió frotandoce los ojos con sueño.

- Quien mas niña, el dios Murdoc para ti... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –

- Yo…yo vine a buscarte…-

- ¿Eres un demonio? – pregunto inseguro.

- No… -

- ¿Quieres mi alma? –

- No…

- Esta bien… ¿Entonces a que mierda viniste niña? -

- Yo...So..Solo viene a buscar a mi...a mi...padre...a ti…- confeso sin ningún miedo en su mirada mientras que Murdoc sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo y maldijo la hora en la que tomo la estupida decisión de investigar por si mismo.

* * *

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con respecto a Deb, si lo hice lo siento mucho… Bueno obviamente espero que les allá gustado, creo que ya todos se imaginaban quien era ella…ok…sin nada mas que decir, subo el cap y vuelvo a los libros de química… (T.T) gua ¡No quiero! ¡Noo! me voy a seguir sufriendo...gracias por leer...**

**Besos…**

**KamDe!**


	6. No es una mentira

**Por favor, maten... me (T.T) ESTOY HARTA DEL COLEGIO…pruebas finales, coreografías, maquetas, experimentos… ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!... Bueno... a lo que vine…perdón por el retraso…y como saben los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Damon y Jamie… Sobre todo muchas gracias a… Dark Angel, Gatty8 y Noodle5522… ¡GRACIAS! :D …bueno ahora la historia…**

* * *

- ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE MALDITA SEA – resonó por los Kong despertando a todos sus habitantes.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora niña? – pregunto Russ saliendo de su cuarto con mala cara.

- No lo se…el…el so...solo se quedo ahí, ¡PARECE UN IDIOTA! Y no…no se que hac… –

- ¿El quien? – interrumpió sin entender nada el afroamericano.

- MURDOC – el baterista al escuchar el nombre de su compañero alzo a Deb como si fuera una bolsa de papas y corrió apresuradamente hasta el cuarto de la chica, solo por instinto, donde se encontró con la cara de Murdoc mostrando una mueca de ¿WTF?, mezclada con asco y furia.

- Viejo, ¿Te encuentras bien? – indago sin respuesta moviendo una mano en frente de Muds.

- Hay no, lo mate T.T tenias razón... – sollozo la pelinegra tratando de abrazar al hombre pero este se corrió inmediatamente.

- ¿QUE MIERDA HACES IDIOTA? ¡TE VAS DE MI CASA EN ESTE MALDITO MOMENTO! – grito furioso jalando bruscamente del brazo a la muchacha que se quejo adolorida.

- Ehi hombre tranquilízate – intento calmarlo el neoyorquino sin mucho éxito.

- ¿TRANQUILIZARME? Esta niña casi me mata de un infarto... y luego me encargare de ti por ocultarla, mientras tu... pequeña perra, serás alimento de zombie – dicho esto Murdoc sonríe con malicia haciendo temblar a Deb.

- NO, por favor, te lo juro, soy tu hija, no me hagas esto – suplico en pánico la chica.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – interrumpe 2D solo vestido con la parte de abajo de su pijama.

- QUE ESTA IDIOTA SE INVENTO QUE ES MI HIJA –

- Pero es vedad Muds…ella es tu hija…- aseguro sin preocupación alguna el peliazul.

- Lo decimos de verdad, viejo, mírala es como tu clon en femenino – dijo Russel cruzando los brazos molesto.

- ESO NO ES VERDAD FAT - ASS, MIRALA PARECE UNA ESTUPIDA – contradice observando con más detenimiento a Deb que estaba temblando.

- Vamos Muds, no seas terco…tiene hasta tu misma nariz antes de que te la rompieran por primera vez…- afirmo con una sonrisa de felicidad el vocalista aunque no lo conociera en ese entonces.

- Emm…en realidad…2D, es la nariz de mi madre pero de todos modos gracias…- corrige la muchacha llevando un dedo a su boca y sonríe.

- CALLATE NIÑA, TU TE VAS AHORA, NO TENGO UNA MALDITA PRUEBA VALIDA ASI QUE VETE – termina estallando harto de escucharlos.

- Te iru mono wa tawagoto ni kikoeru – susurra la japonesa entrando a la habitación, todos se la quedan mirando con cara de no entender nada y luego vuelven a discutir como antes.

- Por favor, déjame probarte que lo que digo es real – suplica a punto de llorar Deb, el la mira con desprecio y hace un ademán dándole la orden de que prosiga.

Ella corre su flequillo similar al del bajista solo que un poco más peinado y se lleva una de sus manos a la cara sacándose un lente de contacto para dejar al descubierto un ojo rojizo parecido al de Murdoc.

- Ves…esto pasa de generación en generación…ósea, yo soy tu hija…- confirma con algo de reproche señalando su ojo.

- ESO ES MENTIRA, YO NO PUEDO TENER UNA HIJA, SOY UNA ESTRELLA, UN DIOS…no un maldito padre…-

- Oye, lo eres para mí…- dice Noodle con una sonrisa burlona al recordar que el la había criado casi toda su vida - ¿Sabes Deb - san? Serás como mi hermanita menor...-

- NADA DE ESO, ELLA SE VA – grito frenético el satanista.

- No, viejo, no podemos dejarla como si fuera un perro viejo…SE QUEDA – contradice Russ mirando desafiante al bajista.

- Se va gordinflón, es lo último que diré…-

- Se queda Murdoc…-

- SE VA INÚTIL –

- SE QUEDA SATANISTA –

- SE VA –

- SE…QUEDA-

- Oigan chicos, y ¿Si en vez de discutir vamos y hacemos un ADN? – propone 2D que estaba sentado en la cama con una expresión aburrida.

- Me parece una idea genial D, mañana lo aremos…- apoya Russ y luego bosteza.

- Aggghh esta bien retrasados, pero que la niña duerma con los zombies…-

- MURDOC ò.ó – le gritan al unísono, el solo los observa con desprecio y se va a su Winni sin decir una palabra, los demás lo imitan y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

En la mañana, solo existía la paz y tranquilidad, los muertos vivos regresaron a sus tumbas antes de lo común, tal vez no tenían que hacer, 2D se levanto de su cama con pereza, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, el solo hecho de pensar que, siempre que trataba de decirle a ella, a Noodle, lo que sentía, algo salía mal y todo se iba al diablo lo estaba frustrando demasiado.

Gruño con melancolía mirando la puerta. Tal vez debería ser mas creativo en mostrar sus sentimientos o simplemente no hacerlo tan complicado eh ir a decírselo...

- 2D- san… ¿Estas despierto? – esa dulce voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Si amor, ¿Qué pasa? –

- Nada, solo estaba aburrida y quería pasar a ver que hacías…-

- Oh…bueno… estaba por desayunar…-

- Eeem… ¿A las seis de la mañana Stu? – indago divertida la japonesa a lo que 2D río con desgano - ¿Te sucede algo? –

- ¿Por qué lo dices Noods? –

- No lo se…estas…raro…- ella se sienta a su lado y lo abrasa con preocupación.

- Es que…yo…yo estoy…me…me gusta…alguien…- confeso mirando a la guitarrista con dulzura.

- Oh… ¿Puedo saber quien es? – pregunto bajando la mirada.

- Es…eres…mas bien…yo...- 2D acerco su rostro al de la muchacha haciéndola sonrojar, estaba apunto de besarla y…

- EHI IDIOTAS ¿DONDE ESTÁN? VAMONOS AL CONDENADO HOSPITAL PARA EL MALDITO ANÁLISIS DE MIERDA – grito alarmándolos de muerte mientras abría la puerta de una patada.

- Ya…ya va…vamos Mu…Muds…- tartamudeo el peliazul con la respiración agitada por el susto.

- Ss…si…ahora bajamos Murdoc – san…- secundo Noodle, luego de que el bajista se fuera, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Después de unos minutos bajaron por el ascensor compartiendo miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

**...**

Los cinco se subieron al Jeep y como siempre el ''anticristo '' condujo como un psicópata desquiciado de primera hasta llegar al hospital más cercano donde soborno a un hombre para que el análisis saliera lo más rápido posible…Dos horas luego, cuando estaban todos aburridos de muerte un enfermero salio y, disimulando les entrego un gran sobre.

- Bien... ábrelo Muds…- ordeno de manera inocente 2D.

- Sii vamos, quiero que sepas que yo no miento…- adhirió Deb mirándolo de forma retadora.

El bajista destrozo el papel y leyó el resultado haciéndosele una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- JAA TOMA PERRA ¿VES? TU NO ERES MI HIJA – grito agitando el papel, de repente el mismo enfermero salio con otro sobre, le arrebato el primer resultado a Murdoc y le dio el otro.

- Lo siento señor Niccals, me equivoque este es el suyo…-

- Rayos…que empleados tan idiotas, ni sobornados son más cuidadosos – se quejo intentando ganar tiempo para no abrirlo.

- Vamos viejo, yo si quiero saber si es tu hija o no…- Apuro Russ intentando sacarle el sobre de las manos.

- Cállate gordo…lo leeré cuando se me de la regalada gana…-

- ¿No será que tienes miedo Murdoc –san? – cuestiona picaramente Noodle.

- ¿MIEDO? CLARO QUE NO, YO NO CONOZCO ESA PALABRA NIÑA – se defendió al límite de su paciencia.

Hubo un aire tenso por unos segundos, al que Deb se encargo de cortar ya harta de la incertidumbre, le saco el papel a su supuesto padre destrozando el sobre y leyó emocionada, una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su cara similar a la de Murdoc, levanto la vista con una mirada de superioridad.

- Te dije que era tu hija, satanista…- afirmo con una tonada de burla, estampando los resultados en el pecho del bajista, este tomo el papel rápidamente y frunció el seño haciendo un pequeño boyo el papel.

- Vamonos de este maldito lugar…-ordeno dejando a todos algo shoqueados por su reacción.

**…_..En los Kong._**

- Bueno niña, ya probaste que eres mi hija, ahora VETE…-

- Olvídalo, yo me quedare, no vine aquí solo por eso, quiero quedarme contigo…-

- Ni lo sueñes idiota…te vas…-

- Hay, ya Murdoc, deja que se quede…esta bien que sea revoltosa...pero peor que D no puede ser…- intervino Russ cansado de oírlos pelear.

- Es verdad…No seas malo Murdoc – san…-

- OLVIDENLO, TRAERA MUCHOS PROBLEMAS… –

- Ya que…Me voy a mi cuarto…estoy harta de esto…- se quejo Deb caminando hacia el ascensor.

- Yo voy, espérame Deb – san…- habló la nipona haciendo un ademán.

- AAGGH HAGAN COMO MIERDA QUIERAN…ME VOY A MI WINNI…- vociferó escandalosamente el bajista mientras caminaba a la puerta que conectaba con el estacionamiento, dejando a Russel y 2D solos en la sala.

- ¿Crees que todo este bien ahora? – susurro el cantante algo nervioso.

- Claro, en tanto que no aparezca su madre…todo estará….medianamente bien…aunque presiento que esta niña no es tan inocente como parece…- pensó en vos alta el baterista algo inseguro.

- Mmm…de todas formas…es hija de Muds…- agrego 2D mirado a su amigo sin expresión alguna…

* * *

**Ok…me voy…tengo estar al reverendo cuete todo el día…por lo menos por hoy…Nos vemos en el próximo cap, gracias por leer y BYE!**

**KamDe.**


	7. Zombies

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…lo se, me tarde mucho,les dejo un cap cortito es que el ocio me atrapa y me es demasiado difícil salir de el, lo lamento de verdad, perdón, bueno ahora a lo que vine pero antes…Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Damon y Jamie, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A: Dark Angel, Noodle5522 y Gabiiii981 :D**

**Ahora see la historia…**

* * *

- AAAAH ZOMBIES –

- Vamos D no es el momento para entrar en pánico –

- Al ascensor rápido Russel – san –

- ¿Ehi donde esta la…? –

- Estoy aquí, andando camina –

Los cuatro se metieron a la cabina y apretaron todos los botones posibles que esta tenia, los muertos vivos entraron a la casa por valla a saber donde, 2D fue el que alerto a todos con sus gritos, Russel se encargo de levantar a las dos muchachas, cuando todos estuvieron juntos corrieron a los pisos mas altos de los Kong pero los zombies los acorralaron y bueno…ahí estaban en el maldito ascensor que de a ratos parecía hacerse mas pequeño.

-¿Quién fue el estupido que dejo abierto algo…? – pregunto fastidiada Deb.

- No crees que no es hora para buscar culpables niña…- reprocho Russ sentándose en el suelo.

- Chicos creo que nos olvidamos algo…- dijo el peliazul con expresión de horror.

- ¿Qué cosa 2D- san? –

- A…ah…Mu…Muds…- tartamudeo el vocalista mirándolos a todos con terror.

- Ups…pero, viejo, pensemoslo ese hombre es indestructible…si aun no lo han matado sus adicciones nada en el mundo lo hará – afirmo confiado el baterista con algo de frustración en su vos.

- Russ pero…no es lo…lo mismo lo…lo podrían matar…- pensó en vos alta 2D en pánico total.

- HAY QUE BUSCARLO – grito desesperada Deb agarrando a Russ del cuello de su camisa.

- YA RAYOS, MUJER CALMATE, Okey vamos a buscarlo…pero si alguno muere no será mi culpa…- Hablo molesto el neoyorquino y apretó el botón que llevaba al estacionamiento.

- ¿Mo…morir? – susurro con nerviosismo el cantante y luego se quedo callado con la mirada perdida en la nada. Cinco minutos después, llegaron al destino y a los gritos salieron del ascensor para encontrarse con el lugar vacío, solo estaba la Winni de Murdoc, no había ningún rastro de que los zombies hubieran estado allí.

- Biienn…ven, no hay nada, Murdoc seguro debe de estar bien, tal vez cerro las puertas y por eso no entraron…- explico sabiamente el afroamericano mientras caminaba hacia la Winni seguido por los demás, toco mas de seis veces y como nadie respondió entro sin pensar que el bajista podría estar con alguna de sus ''amigas'' cosa que seria algo traumatizante para su hija.

Para suerte de todos, estaba solo, rodeado de ocho botellas de cerveza y una de whisky, Deb se acerco lo mas lentamente posible para no asustarlo y lo zamarreo como a un trapo viejo.

- ¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ NIÑA? – grito furioso al despabilarse.

- Ahii es que creí que estabas muerto T.T – sollozo la chica abrasándolo con fuerza mientras el intentaba por todos los medio posibles de alejarla.

- Sii sii, oye viejo, tendremos que quedarnos contigo, arriba esta infestado de zombies…- comento Russel mirando a su alrededor.

- Como seaa SOLO SÁQUENLA DE ENCIMAA POR SATÁN – vociferó en una suplica intentando zafarse del abraso.

Después de veinte minutos para separar a ambos Noodle y 2D comenzaron a acomodar un poco el lugar encontrándose con cosas la verdad, muy desagradables.

- Murdoc – san ¿Qué se supone que es…o era esto? – pregunto la japonesa levantando algo de color verde.

- Emm…no creo que quieres saber cariño…- inmediatamente la guitarrista lo arrojo por la ventana con cara de asco.

- Muds… ¿Por qué tienes este veneno? – indago el peliazul sosteniendo el embace con una calavera.

- Bueno, digamos que es solo para emergencias face – ache…- dijo mirando a la nueva huésped con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Yo que tu no comería nada que te de el, Deb- san…- le susurro Noodle recogiendo cosas con una pinza.

Después de que la Winni estuviera un poco mas decente todos se posesionaron en un lugar para por fin dormir, 2D y Noodle durmieron sentados en frente de la cama de Murdoc cosa que jugo a favor del cantante ya que la noche era fría y ¿Qué mejor abrigo que el?, Russ solo se quedo de pie mirando por la ventana con una expresión aburrida acompañado de Deb y el satanista se recostó en su cama sin ninguna preocupación recuperando el sueño rápidamente.

Ya en la mañana todos despertaron por el timbre que sonaba insistentemente. Al comprobar que era de día salieron del vehículo/casa y se encontraron con todo el edificio destruido, pero que les importaba, Russ abrió la puerta con molestia, ahí estaban como siempre puntuales, Damon y Jamie.

- Hola Russ, que cara hermano – saludo el dibujante observándolo divertido.

- Gracias Jamie a mi igual me da gusto verte…- ironizo dejando que pasaran los dos hombres.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunto Damon buscándolos con la mirada.

- Supongo que Noodle esta vistiéndose y D también…Murdoc como siempre durmiendo y la otra niña seguro anda haciendo de las suyas…- comento con cansancio.

- ¿La otra niña? – cuestionaron al unísono.

- Si, larga historia no vale la pena…-

**...**

- Noods ¿Estas lista?-

- Emm... ¿ Podrías ayudarme 2D- san?- Ante la petición el cantante entro a la habitación y vio como Noodle intentaba subir el sierre de una remara negra – No llego…u.u 2D –

- ¿E…Estas se…segura? – tartamudeo completamente rojo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Sii por favor, solo súbelo…- Torpemente el ojinegro subió el sierre, se sentía algo incomodo…Bueno, tal vez ''algo'' es poco - ¿Te sientes bien Stu? –

- Yo…yo…Ss…si supongo…-

- Pero…¿De verdad? Pareces algo nervioso... –

- Tal…tal vez es el hecho de que estas muy bonita…y…y no lo se, últimamente me siento extraño cuando estoy contigo, obviamente podría echarle la culpa a mis jaquecas pero seria una mentira considerando que me gustas…- confeso sin querer de una manera totalmente estupida eh infantil.

- ¿Que…que dijiste 2D? –

- ¿Lo de mis jaquecas? –

- No lo otro…-

- ¿Qué estaría mintiendo? –

- No, no lo de después –

- Aaah que me gustas – dicho esto automáticamente se tapa la boca y abre los ojos, atónito de si mismo mientras a Noodle se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

**...**

- Cuántas veces te tengo que decirte que NO VOY A REGRESAR? – grito histérica Deb hablando por celular, posiblemente con su madre.

_- Pero no puedes quedarte con ese infeliz – _se escucho del otro lado de la linea.

_- _Eso no te importa, yo hago lo que se me antoje, NO JODAS MAS – acto seguido la muchacha apaga el aparato para que no la vuelvan a llamar.

- ¿Problemas? – pregunto una vos áspera detrás de ella.

- Alguno… ¿Cómo estas Muds? –

- Eso es lo de menos…iré al punto, escucha niña... ¿Realmente eres mi hija? – pregunta aun inseguro mirándola con desprecio.

- Claro que si, ¿Qué mas pruebas quieres? – cuestiono cansada.

- Era solo eso… Entonces...¿Quién mierda es tu madre? –

- Eso es lo de menos…- contesto con una sonrisa repitiendo lo que el le había dicho hace unos segundos.

**

* * *

Bue, espero que les allá gustado, prometo subir un cap pronto mientras, yo sigo pensando otro diseño para The Evangelist, nos vemos, gracias por leer, ¡BYE!**

**KamDe. **


	8. Interrupciones  La carta

**Hello, oigan que mal con los de Gorillaz y el disco...D: Dios, que le pasa al mundo en este tiempo…Bue…saliendo de lo malo, hoy actualizo por que no tengo más que hacer (cap cortito).**

**Y me levante con ganas de hacer algo **_**(día único)**_** Jaa, bueno como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Damon y Jamie….Y GRACIAS A: ****gabiiii981, Misari, noodle5522, Gatty8 y Dark Angel**** MUCHAS GRACIAS :D.**

* * *

- ¿Lo dices de verdad 2D- san? – pregunta Noodle con esperanza en su vos.

- Bu…Bueno si…pe…pero yo quería…eh, decírtelo…de...de otra forma…- afirma el cantante con la mirada en el piso mientras Noods se le acercaba cada vez mas con una gran sonrisa.

- Ehii chicos, por fin los encuentro yo…eeeh… ¿Interrumpo algo? – resuena la vos de Russel desde la puerta casi matándolos del susto.

- Claro que si interrumpes Russel –san…¬¬ - le reprocha la japonesa cruzada de brazos.

- Lo siento, bueno creo que...D luego hablaremos de ciertos asuntitos…mientras, vamos a la sala, nos esperan Damon y Jamie…- informa sin apartar la vista del peliazul que temblaba como una gelatina.

- Genial, hace tiempo no los veo, vamos chicos – dice entusiasmada la guitarrista tomando la mano de 2D y dándole una cálida sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar.

**En la sala….**

- Bien, solo veníamos a ver si todos estaban en una sola pieza, además nos es aburrido estar todo el día juntos ya saben... sin emoción…- explica Damon de forma tranquila a lo que Murdoc lo observa con fastidio.

- See como sea idiota, ya vinieron, ya nos vieron…LARGO – le grita el satanista apuntando con su dedo la puerta.

- Ya Niccals, no querrás que cierta personita sepa que no te has desecho de cierta chatarra electrónica…- chantajea Jamie muy relajado mirando a su alrededor, Murdoc solo gruñe molesto y desvía la mirada.

- ¿A que se refiere Murdoc – san? – indaga Noodle confundida.

- Creo que están hablando del Ciborg que esta escondido en el closet… - suelta torpemente el ojinegro a lo que todos le tiran con lo que tiene a mano, menos la japonesa.

- Aah me dolió...T.T -

- ¿CÓMO QUE AUN NO TE DESASES DEL CYBORG? – grita ella en forma exagerada exigiendo respuestas de uno de sus ''padres''.

- Bueno cariño, veras, últimamente no se me a pegado la gana, y todo estaría de lo mas perfecto de no ser POR ESTOS ESTUPIDOS QUE NO SABEN MANTENERSE CALLADOS – vocifera Murdoc mirando a todos de forma arrogante.

- Como sea, no les eches la culpa Murdoc - san, lo mismo quiero que te deshagas de el ¬¬...-

- Claro que no, ME COSTO MILLONES -

- Oigan ya chicos…no importa, fue un pequ…- intenta tranquilizarlos Damon pero se queda callado al ver que entra Deb, que por ahora había estado en su habitación para no molestar.

- Ehii Russ, ¿Quedo un poco de pastel de chocolate? – pregunta la chica ignorando por completo a los dos hombres presentes.

- Si, en la heladera niña…- contesta como si nada y vuelve a prestarle atención a sus representantes.

- Emm…Yo…que…esto…eso…con permiso voy al baño – se excusa el rubio saliendo rápidamente para la cocina.

- Viejo el baño esta del otro lado…- grita el baterista pero no recibe ninguna respuesta.

Los cinco se quedan en silencio unos minutos sin saber exactamente que decir, Murdoc de vez en cuando espiaba la cocina para ver si tenia o no que matar a Damon, Noodle y 2D se observaban cómplices riendo como idiotas, mientras que Russel y Jamie permanecían sin decir palabra.

- Aaah, chicos olvide decirles, que nos quedaremos aquí con ustedes unos días…- dice el dibujante intentando romper la tención.

- ¿QUÉ USTEDES QUÉ? – Grita fuera de si el bajista – O NO NI SUEÑEN LACRAS NO LOS SOPORTO NI VEINTE MINUTOS Y QUIERES QUE LOS AGUANTE TODO UN DÍA – Y así comenzó el ''pequeño'' desacuerdo que se podía oír a seis cuadras de los Kong.

**En la cosina….**

Deb comía como una bestia muerta de hambre ese pobre pedazo de pastel en lo que aparece Damon mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Ehi hola, así que…tu eres la otra niña…- saluda sentándose en frente de ella, a lo que esta solo asiente sin despegar los ojos de su comida – Aaah y… ¿Tocas algún instrumento? –

- Jee eg dago…- responde con la boca llena a lo que el cantante la mira con cara de WTF , al darse cuenta de esto traga forzosamente y vuelve a repetir - Si, el bajo…-

- Oh como Murdoc…-

- Si pero, no es algo natural…- contesta sin mirarlo revolviendo el pastel, Damon solo ríe nervioso sin entender a lo que se refería.

- Bien…emm… Y...¿Por qué estas aquí? – que quede claro que se le estaban acabando los temas de conversación.

- Por Muds… -

- ¿Por el? Por favor, podrías conseguirte algo mejor…- asegura confiado, levantándose seductoramente y caminando hasta el lado de Deb, colocándose a solo centímetros de su cara…- Yo…podría ser una opción…-

- Eeeeh, no, creo que tu no entiendes…yo soy…-

- ¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CANTANTE DE QUINTA? – se escucha detrás de ellos la vos ''algo'' molesta de Murdoc.

- Satanista, nunca te creí tan pervertido como para aprovecharte de una jovencita tan hermosa como ella…- dice enfrentándose al bajista mientras señalaba a Deb que tenia toda la boca llena de chocolate.

- ¿De que carajo estas hablando? En ese caso, tú también eres un pervertido imbesíl – se defiende Murdoc aunque estuviera completamente confundido.

- Jaa soy más joven que tu vejestorio tengo mas chance…- se burla completamente erroneado.

- Un placer conocerlo señor Albarn...- musita la chica y desvía la mirada.

Acto seguido, la paciencia que Murdoc tenia hasta el momento se agota en su totalidad y saca a las patadas, literalmente, a sus dos representantes.

- Y A LA PRÓXIMA ENTÉRATE BIEN DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO BASTARDO O MAS IMPORTANTE AUN, NO TE METAS CON NINGUNA MUJER O NIÑA RELACIONADA CON MURDOC NICCALS, EL DIOS – después de eso da un portazo dejando a todos con cara de no entender nada a excepción de Deb que lo observa con lagrimas de felicidad.

- Me defendiste…bueno, mas bien me sobre protegiste pero... eso…eso significa… que… me quieres ¿verdad? – indaga con toda la ilusión de una muchacha pueda tener en su cuerpo.

- ¿QUÉ? Jajajaja claro que no niña estupida, solo fue…solo fue para molestar al idiota de Damon, no lo soporto…jajajajaja – ríe escandalosamente el satanista pero a ella no le importa y lo abrasa con mucho cariño - ¿Pero….? –

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh – se escuchan al unísono los demás que miraban enternecidos.

- ¿QUE MIERDA ESTÁN MIRANDO DEFORMES? ¡ MUÉVANSE! Y tu niña, ¡ QUÍTATE! – ordena sacándosela de encima y sale de allí, tal vez rumbo a su Winni.

- Noods, vamos a escuchar música, ¿Quieres? – propone la pelinegra que repentinamente muestra una cara aburrida, la japonesa solo asiente y la jala del brazo para irse.

- Bien, me voy a mi cuarto Russ nos vemos…- se despide 2D sin intención alguna de huir.

- O no hermano, tu y yo tenemos que hablar…- exclama el neoyorquino sonándose los nudillos.

- NO, por favor, NO ME GOLPEES, TE LO RUEGO – suplica histéricamente el peliazul cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¿Golpearte? ¿Quien hablo de golpear?– pregunta aturdido el gran hombre, justo cuando estaba por acercársele para charlar pacíficamente... el timbre suena y una carta se desliza por la puerta, ambos van algo intrigados y 2D la toma confundido, no era uno de los típicos sobres elegantes para las fiestas ni nada por el estilo, era un simple, viejo, sucio y gastado sobre con unas letras azules muy borrosas.

- ¿De quien es D? –

- Es de…eemmm...Ohou…esto podría traer problemas…- habla sosteniendo la carta, automáticamente Russel se lo saca y lee.

- Ehi chicos, no vieron mi disco de… ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Deb apareciendo repentinamente.

- No…No na…Nada…- tartamudearon ambos.

- Chicos… ¿De quien es esa carta? – interroga tratando de sacarles el mensaje de las manos.

- Pss… ¿Qué carta mujer? Te estas volviendo loca…- intento disimular el baterista, ella al ver que no conseguía ir a ningún lugar, recuerda las palabras de su madre sobre que hacer en esas situaciones.

- Vamos Russy…puedes mostrarme lo que quieras…no le diré a nadie...solo dame la carta...- dijo con un tono de voz que dejo algo incomodo a Russ y en su momento de estupidez total, Deb toma la carta para salir corriendo rápidamente al ascensor, aunque al salir de este, ya no era la misma, tenia una mirada furiosa y triste a la vez con el papel en la mano derecha todo arrugado. ¿Acaso no podían dejar que sea feliz solo por unos días? Cuando por fin lo había encontrado, alguien tenia que interponerse, claro que no pensaba que todo seria genial, y que ya no tendría problemas pero al menos tenia la leve idea de que podría salir de ese maldito infierno en el que vivía…

- Mierda…la odio tanto…- susurro molesta y tira el papel por ahí entrando a su habitación.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chaann, Guee….espero que les halla gustado, actualizare pronto, gracias por leer y por lo reviews…ME HACEN MUY FELIZ: D jaja en fin, besos y bye! **

**KamDe.**


	9. Esto se pone extraño

**People** **People… Everybody people…. everybody making a sound…Como me fascina ese tema jaa Es muy pegadizo los ''clásicos'' de Gorillaz…:P Bueno ahora a lo que vine…como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso…ya se saben el discurso…GRACIAS A : Dark Angel y Noodle5522 :D GRACIAS En fin…ahora la historia…**

* * *

- Vamos chicos, todos a cenar – grito Russ desde la cocina, al instante aparecieron todos juntos y se sentaron en la mesa sin decir palabra – Ehh… ¿Todo bien? -

- Cállate gordo, no estoy de humor para nada…- dijo Murdoc llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

- Tu nunca estas de humor Murdoc-san…- reprocho Noodle mirándolo con mala cara.

- Cállate niña, tu no sabes todo lo que tengo que soportar…-

- ¿Tu? Por favor, si lo ÚNICO QUE HACES ES BEBER TODO EL DÍA – grito la japonesa levantándose de golpe.

- ¿Y QUE? TU SIEMPRE ANDAS EN EL TELE O CON LA MUSIQUITA A TODO LO QUE DA – se queja el satanista.

- Por favor, ustedes no saben lo que es tener problemas…- susurra Deb desviando la mirada.

- ESPEREN, ESPEREN, ESPEREN ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo aquí? ¿De que me perdí? – los interrumpe el baterista confundido.

Todos los presentes lo miran y suspiran con desanimo, Noodle toma a 2d del brazo y ambos se van, mientras Murdoc prende un cigarrillo y mese su silla hacia atrás, su hija solo lo observa.

- Okey, no me cuenten… de todas formas yo aquí estoy de adorno…- exclama con notable sarcasmo el neoyorquino solo se levanta para lavar los platos.

En menos de cuatro horas, hechos bastante desagradables había ocurrido en los Kong lo que traía a todos un poco…disgustados, cosa que se notaba en el ambiente.

- Pero amigo, solo unos años mas…te juro que lo pagare – rogó el bajista que ahora estaba en el techo de los Estudios, la malvada presencia lo miro con ira, y señalo a los zombies que comenzaban a aparece a medida que el sol se ocultaba – Jeje…olvídalos, son inofensivos – De repente el edificio tembló, Noods debía estar escuchando música, tal y como el dijo anteriormente.

- Si no eres tu…será…alguna de ellas…- hablo el espectro que sin esperar respuesta de Murdoc, desapareció.

- _Que tremenda mierda…_- pensó observando como el sol desaparecía.

**…**

- NOODLE, ¿ PODRÍAS BAJAR LA MÚSICA? – grito 2D que estaba sentado en la cama de la chica.

- NOO, ASI NO NOS ESCUCHARAN – contesto también a los gritos.

- ¿QUÉ? – cuestiono al no poder oír. La nipona giro los ojos y bajo un poco el volumen.

- Ya…te dije que no quiero que nos escuchen…- repitió nerviosa.

- Yo creo, que lo mejor seria decirles Noods…-

- No…fue muy extraño…dime, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? – pregunto con una miraba algo perdida.

- Bueno…después de que Muds nos hecho de la sala…fuimos a jugar un videojuego… ¿Recuerdas? –

- Si…si lo recuerdo… ¿Después? –

- Después…fui a buscar un poco de agua y cuando volví, estabas tirada en el suelo…diciendo algo en japonés…y salía sangre de tu boca…- contaba el vocalista mirado hacía abajo, Noodle solo negó con su cabeza sin entender ni recordar nada…

- ¿Qué crees que sea 2D – san? –

- No lo se…pero aun creo que tendríamos que decírselo a alguien…- volvió a insistir miradola con preocupación, la guitarrista se quedo quieta un minuto, parecía ni siquiera respirar y luego de un rato de silencio se abrazo a 2D con miedo, mientras este acariciaba su cabeza correspondiendo el abrazo.

**…**

- Pero ¿Quién demonios deja la maldita puerta abierta? – cuestiona Murdoc disparando a algunos muertos vivientes mientras los demás corrían.

- Es verdad hermano, hace como mas de una semana que no puedo dormir tranquilo – se queja Russ corriendo por las escaleras.

- Eso, ¿Acaso son idiotas o que? – adhiere molesta Noodle mientras habré la puerta que conecta con el techo, acto seguido todos entran desesperados y 2D saca un gran candado de valla a saber donde y cierra la puerta.

- Creo que fui yo lo siento chicos…- se disculpa el peliazul encogiéndose de hombros avergonzado.

- Como sea homosexual, ahora tendremos que dormir en el techo de mierda…- dicho esto el satanista golpea a 2D en la cabeza.

- Perdón T.T –

- Bueno ya, no lo golpees…de todas formas dormiremos aquí…- razono la japonesa sentándose en el suelo, los demás la imitaron.

- Genial otra vez lo mismo…odio a los zombies…- dice Deb cruzando sus brazos. Unas horas luego todos dormían menos Russ, tenía un mal presentimiento… como si algo o alguien los estuviera vigilando con muy malas intenciones, estaba a punto de levantarse para estirar un poco las piernas. Cuando un demonio apareció de la nada, se quejo petrificado en su lugar, era el mismo que estaba en Plastic Beach, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí? La figura malévola camino hacia Noodle que dormía en los brazos de 2D, no pudo ver con exactitud que sucedía hasta que camino en dirección a Murdoc y Deb, los miro con desprecio a ambos y luego desapareció en una cortina de humo negro riéndose como un demente. Ahora era el momento indicado para gritar, despertar a todos eh irse lo más lejos posible.

- De todas formas los seguiré…- escucho el afroamericano en su cabeza, pudo sentir a la perfección como la sangre se le helaba, después de eso…se desmayo.

**Ya en la mañana...**

- EEHH ESTA LLOVIENDO – grito feliz el cantante saltando en los charcos del techo como un niño de cinco años.

- CÁLLATE FACE – ACHE, ¬¬ dame la condenada llave así nos vamos de aquí…- ordeno Murdoc de mal humor ya que estaba completamente empapado y no podía abrir el candado con fuerza bruta.

- WIII NOS ENCANTA LA LLUVIA – canturrearon Noodle y Deb mientras saltaban por todos lados como unos niñas pequeñas.

- ¡YA! NO SEAN ESTUPIDAS…VAMOS RETRASADO, LA LLAVE – exigió cada vez más furioso el bajista.

- Muds… ¿Por qué Russel no despierta? – pregunto la pelinegra picándolo con el dedo.

- Yaa…déjame niña…ya estoy despierto…rayos…mi cabeza… ¿Qué paso, hermano? – hablo aturdido el baterista.

- Pues el idiota dejo la puerta o algo abierto y los zombies entraron, tuvimos que venir hasta aquí, y si por las dudas no te diste cuenta Fat- ass esta lloviendo y el imbesil no me quiere dar la llave del endemoniado candado…-

- No Muds…no es que no quiera dártelas …es que no la encuentro…- confeso 2D alejándose a una distancia prudente.

- ¿QUÉ? –

- Por Satan, olvidenlo…- Deb camina hacia la puerta saca una de sus hebillas del cabello y hable el candado – Ven no era para tanto…-

- Muy bien niña…pero no copies mis frases ¬¬…- dice Murdoc fastidiado bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad.

Ya era la tarde y todos estaban en lo suyo Russ aun un poco mariado, comenzó a experimentar con su pobre cerdo, al cual coloco unas extrañas ruedas, 2D y Noodle jugaban videojuegos en la habitación del cantante mientras discutían sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior y el ''anticristo'' solo veía una de sus películas no aptas para menores de 25 años, realmente decía eso en el canal en donde las pasaban, a su lado esta Deb con expresión de asco, sorpresa y aburrimiento.

- ¿Realmente eso es posible? – indago la muchacha en shoc.

- Claro que si niña…es más sencillo de lo que parece…-

- Asco, ¿Tú lo hiciste? –

- Eso no te incumbe…solo te diré que en la mañana necesite una silla de ruedas para la dama…- alardeo Murdoc sin despegar la vista de la TV.

- Giiuu, Eso no es de damas, que asco… ¿Cómo un hombre de 65 años puede hacer eso? – pregunto con la mas pura inocencia ganandoce una cara de ¿WTF? increíble de Murdoc.

- Yo no tengo 65 años niña –

- ¿A no? –

- CLARO QUE NO –

- Guauu…es increíble como el alcohol, el sexo desenfrenado y alguna que otra droga te deja luego de unos años…- comenta llevando su dedo a la boca pensativa.

- ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS INSINUANDO PERRA EN ENTRENAMIENTO? –

- Emm…jeje ¿Dije eso en voz alta?- El bajista se propuso estrangularla cuando de la nada sonó el timbre…

**…****.**

- Jaa te voy a ganar, te voy a ganar - repetía una y otra vez 2D con el control de la Wii en las manos.

- Nooo, nooo, NOOOOO – grito Noodle al ver como el cantante la aplastaba, en sentido figurado claro.

- SIIII GANEEE, YOO GANEE, YO GANEE – canturreo a los gritos el peliazul tirando el control a un costado y haciendo una especie de celebración extraña.

- Mmm…no es justo…me venciste ocho veces… ¿No podrías al menos, dejarme ganar solo una vez? –

- Jeje lo siento Noods…es que me emociono mucho… -

- Si no me di cuanta ¬¬…Yo solo digo que…- la japonesa paro un minuto y se llevo la mano al pecho, no podía respirar y callo desmayada al suelo, 2D se movió rápidamente a su lado eh intento desesperadamente despertarla.

- Karera wa okonatte mitai…- dijo en un suspiro la guitarrista, como había pasado antes, algo rojizo comenzó a salir de su boca.

- Noodle, Noodle…CHICOS AYUDEN…- el cantante miro un momento y la chica estaba de vuelta en si, se veía que estaba a punto de llorar y en su cara de distinguía el miedo, ambos solo se abrazaron por varios minutos.

- 2D – san… ¿Que esta pasándome? – articulo entre el llanto sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- No…no…yo no se…Noods…ahí que decirles…- dijo con preocupación, pudo sentir como ella negaba con la cabeza – Por favor…ahí que decírselo…-

- Yo...no...No se...si tu lo dices…luego les decimos…pero…pero ahora…so…solo quédate conmigo…- pidió aforrándose mas a 2D este solo asintió.

**…**

- Ya va, por un demonio, que insoportable SACA EL MALDITO DEDO DEL TIMBRE – ordeno desde adentro Murdoc mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta y a pegarle una trompada en el medio de la nariz a quien estuviera detrás de ella – Escucha idiota sin vida que…¿Qué mierda haces tu aquí? – Deb al escuchar a su padre se levanta apresuradamente y corre hacia la puerta, automáticamente se queda petrificada detrás de el.

- A mi también me da gusto verte maldito pervertido, ¿Sabes una cosa?...quiero a mi hija…¡AHORA! –

**

* * *

Chan chan chaaann…jaja amo este tipo de finales… me divierten mucho…Bueno… ¿Quién será la madre? ¿Que le pasa a Noodle? ¿Por que esta Sun Moon Start en los Kong? Las repuestas están aquí en este fic…:B Buee…me voy…no tengo mas que decir…así que…Bye! Y dejen reviews, que yo se que están ahí y no comentan solo por vagos…**¬¬** A mi también me pasa :D jaa en fin…Besos, gracias por leer…**

**KamDe.**


	10. Deudas

**Hola, ya se, ya se todas quieren matarme por el retraso pero es que tuve un pequeño percance y como que no me puedo mover para nada por que parezco una momia...tengo las manos destruidas, ósea me costo horrores terminar el cap… En fin como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Damon y Jamie Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A: Gatty8, gabiiii981, noodle5522 y Dark Angel, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz :D En fin ahora la historia…**

* * *

Murdoc se quedo mirando a la mujer con cara de nada por unos minutos, después de reflexionarlo muy seriamente, le cerró la puerta en la cara y puso llave.

- ¿Qué…Qué haces? – pregunto Deb mirando a su padre aturdida.

- ¿No creerás que me pondré a pelear con esa puta de octava a la que ni siquiera considero una mujer solo por ti, verdad? – indago con mucha indiferencia el bajista.

- Claro, total yo soy como una mascota…¬¬ -

- Por supuesto que no, el retrasado es la mascota tú serias como…mmm…la mascota de la mascota…- aclaro arrogantemente volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

- Muérete Murdoc…- susurro la chica saliendo de la sala molesta.

**…**

- Tranquila Noods…estoy aquí, no dejare que nada te pase…- intento consolarla 2D que aun estaba abrazado a ella.

- Si….lo se….pero…pero tengo…tanto miedo Stu…- confeso entre sollozos la ojiverde.

- Ya sabes amor, solo tienes que decirles…- volvió a repetir el peliazul, Noodle solo asintió.

De repente un puerco con caños de escape que salían de sus costillas y con pequeñas rueditas como patas apareció en la habitación haciendo que ambos pusieran una cara de WTF impresionante.

- Oh pequeño, ahí estas…- intervino Russ alzando al extraño animal.

- HOLA DIRTY – saludo infantilmente 2D al ver al puerquito que solo chillo un poco.

- Oohh es tan bonito – adhirió la japonesa secándose las lagrimas y tomando una de sus orejitas, estirándolas como si fuera un juguete.

- Jajaja sii, esperen a ver cuando le ponga el claxon y un…Ehi Noods ¿Estuviste llorando? – pregunto el baterista mirando los ojos de su niña.

- Emm…no es nada Russel – san…-

- Noodle…dile…- alentó el cantante empujadola un poco.

- Chicos, no me asusten ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – Russ baja al puerco y los mira con confusión.

Al ver que Noodle se quedaba callada ante la pregunta del neoyorquino, 2D comenzó a contar lo sucedido con mucha pena en su vos.

- Pero…aun no entiendo…- Russel para un rato a pensar en las palabras de su amigo y lo que había vivido el día anterior antes de desmayarse – Tal vez sea algo relacionado con Sun Moon Star…-

- ¿Qué…que tiene que ver el, Russ? – tartamudeo el vocalista con nerviosismo abrazándose a la nipona.

- Bueno, yo les diré, pero no quiero que le cuenten a Murdoc ¿De acuerdo? – Los dos asienten de manera impaciente – cuando estuvimos en la azotea, en el momento que todos dormían, el apareció…se dirigió a Noodle, luego a Murdoc y la niña… segundos mas tarde desapareció…intente salir corriendo para despertar a todos pero sentí que alguien me hablaba al oído y pues…me desmaye…-

- ¿Creen que el... Quiera cobrar las deudas de Muds? – interrumpe 2D sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Puede ser D… Escuchen…cada vez que Noods tenga esos ''ataques'', encárgate de estar con ella D, así nos aseguramos de que ese demonio no aparezca y le haga algo malo-

Los tres suspiran con desanimo, estaban a punto de seguir discutiendo sobre el tema cuando un horroroso grito de histeria se escucha fuera de los Kong, de inmediato el trío se asoma por la ventana para ver de donde provenía tan espantoso sonido.

- Ups…creo que tenemos problemas Russ…- susurro el peliazul mirando a la mujer que golpeaba la puerta con insistencia.

- Oh hermano, ¿Dime que es una broma?...-

- Chicos…ella no es…- antes de que Noodle pudiera decir el nombre de la mujer, ambos le tapan la boca desesperados.

- Shhh no la nombres…es como un fantasma…aparece donde la llaman…- musito paranoicamente el baterista mirando a la puerta donde estaba parada como hace veinte minutos Deb.

- Ya, no sean idiotas el la acaba de ver…- informo con molestia.

- ¿Y cual fue su reacción Deb- san? – pregunto con timidez la guitarrista olvidando todos sus problemas…

- Pues…le cerro la puerta en la cara y… ¿Dónde esta el entupido? – el trio busco con la mirada al peliazul sin encontrarlo, luego de quedar en silencio como por dos segundo Russel estallo.

- SE FUE A ABRIRLE LA PUERTA A…- las muchachas le tapan la boca y salen corriendo tras el cantante.

**…**

A el no le parecía una mala idea, de todas formas ¿Qué podría salir mal? Cuando el ascensor se abrió, camino sin ninguna prisa a la puerta, que era golpeada insistentemente, paso por la sala, solo estaba Murdoc con una botella de cerveza en la mano en un profundo sueño. Saco la llave e intento saludar con una gran sonrisa recibiendo un puñete en la mejilla que lo hizo caer al suelo.

- Okey satanista yo quiero a… ¿Stuart? – pregunto la mujer cambiando su mirada asesina por una de amor y cariño.

- Ehh…yo… ¡Hola! ¿Como has estado? Jeje…- fue lo único que pudo articular ante ella con un gran nerviosismo.

- Ohh eres tan tierno, aun te causo nervios n.n – vocifero abrazándolo de una manera posesiva que no lo dejaba respirar.

- 2D- SAN NO LE…- se escucho la vos de Noodle que al ver a la mujer junto a el, se quedo en silencio, los otros dos solo se miraron – Escucha puta, ¿Cómo quieres morir? Con una bala atravesando tu cabeza o calcinada en la hoguera como la bruja que eres...-

- Noo…Noods… ¿Te…Te sientes bien? – indago el peliazul al escuchar las palabras de la nipona.

- Por favor, no me hagas reír, esa pregunta la tendría que hacer yo…- contesta con un tono de superioridad la otra levantándose y haciéndole frente a la japonesa.

- Muu…Muds…despierta – susurro el cantante temblando ante la escena.

- Si, como no perra de última – rebatió Noodle empujándola lejos de ella.

- A mi no me tocas niña – estaban a punto de pelear de no haber sido por que Russ las separo.

- BASTA, ¿QUÉ MIERDA LES PASA? Y TÚ…- dijo señalando a la madre de Deb - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? LA NIÑA NO VOLVERÁ CONTIGO ACÉPTALO –

- Cállate gordinflon, no creas que te odio menos, de no ser por ti, yo seguiría en la banda –

- No es verdad Paula…- hablo 2D de una manera siniestra – tu te hubieras ido de todas formas, eres una regalada, y tarde o temprano te echaríamos... –

- Aggg por Satan ¿Quién fue el imbesil que dejo entrar a esta? – resonó la vos de Murdoc que recién había despertado.

- Bien por fin apareces maldito, quiero a mi hija en este momento ¿Escuchaste? –

- OLVIDALO PERRA…temía que tu fueras su madre…tiene demasiado de ti…eso es una mierda, pero ni creas que dejare que te la lleves – Los demás miembros de la banda se quedan callados, completamente atónitos ante las palabras del bajista, claro que lo que todos esperaban era que Murdoc le entregara a Deb a su madre en cuanto apareciera, como si fuera un perrito, ya que siempre recalcaba que no la quería y los primeros días intento echarla con lo que quedaba de su alma ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido ahora?

- ¿DE QUÉ MIERDA HABLAS IDIOTA? QUIERO A MI HIJA –

- Dime una buena razón por la cual tu la quieres recuperar tanto y cederé completamente – contesto con tranquilidad, Paula solo se quedo callada, el ''anticristo'' había dado en el blanco – Eso pensé, solo viniste a fastidiar perra…-

- Aun así, quiero que me devuelvas a Débora, por eso vine – volvió a insistir cruzándose de brazos.

- Chicos, ¿No creen que seria mejor que ella decidiera? – pregunto sabiamente Russ.

- Es verdad…la prostituta esta, no puede sacar a Deb- san sin su consentimiento…- razona y a la vez provoca Noodle.

- Sss…si, es ver…verdad Muds…- adhiere 2D aun temblando.

- Assh como quieren ineptos… ¿Dónde esta, Murdoc? –

- Ella esta…emm… ¿Dónde mierda esta la niña? – pregunta el satanista buscando a su hija con la mirada…

**…****.**

Lo había escuchado todo, la verdad no le importaba, estaba feliz por que el la hubiera defendido, la hacia sentir querida, como no se le antojaba hablar con su madre, solo se limito a caminar hasta su habitación y enserarse allí, escuchando música y mirando a la nada desde su ventana.

Pero su paz se acabo cuando un demonio apareció de repente junto a ella haciéndola sobresaltar…

- ¿Qué...que estas ha...haciendo aquí? – tartamudeo asustada, el espectro solo movió su mano haciendo aparecer tres papeles- Oh…ya deja de fastidiar con eso…aun no tengo sesenta y seis años…- Sun Moon Star le entrega un papel que tenia en nombre de Murdoc.

- Si el no quiere pagar su deuda, no es mi problema…- El demonio hace un sonido similar a un suspiro y le da el otro documento esta vez nombrado a Noodle.

- Sabes que ella no tiene nada que ver…todo es por Muds…ya no molestes…- Sun Moon abre una pequeña abertura en su mascara y habla con vos tétrica.

- Débora, los demonios quieren el alma de la niña, y por supuesto la de tu padre pero la de ella es la mas codiciada…-

- Lo se…me lo imagino pero ¿Por qué la de Noods…? Ella es muy buena nunca ah tenido nada que ver con esto y si lo hizo fue culpa del satanista…-

- Si, lo sabemos, pero un alma pura casi nunca llega al infierno amor…-

- No me llames así, lo odio y en ti me repugna…-

- Como quieras chiquilla…pero solo te informo, que si no se paga alguna deuda pronto, los demonios tendrán que salir a cobrarla y no será nada agradable…-

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Pues…necesitamos salir por algún sitio…el Hell Hole ya no existe… la forma más sencilla de venir aquí, es por medio de una buena persona…lo se, confuso...pero así son las reglas...-

- ¿2D? –

- Dije buena, no estupida…- Deb solo río con ironía – Tu solo piénsalo linda…- la muchacha rodea los ojos y le arroja una almohada al demonio, este la esquiva y desaparece.

Un sonido ensordecedor se produce en su habitación y deja ver sus dos padres discutiendo junto con los demás…

- Niña, no vamos de aquí YA – ordena Paula tomándola del brazo con brusquedad.

- Claro que no puta, SE QUEDA – Murdoc agarra el otro brazo de Deb y la jala hacía el.

- SE VA – la pelinegra la tironea para su lado.

- SE QUEDA – grita el bajista furioso y aleja a su hija de Paula.

- ¿No tuvimos esta discusión hace unas semanas? – pregunta 2D recordando cuando peleaban Russel y Murdoc mas o menos por el mismo tema.

- Creo que si…solo que los papeles estaban invertidos…- musita la japonesa entre risitas.

- YA SUÉLTENME ME LASTIMAN – se queja la chica escapando del agarre de ambos - ¿Quieren saber que mierda haré? Esta bien, me quedo aquí, punto – el satanista solo sonríe victorioso y Paula lo mira con asco.

- Esta bien…como quieras…pero YO también me quedo – sentencia la ex guitarrista a lo que todos la miran con cara de WTF para luego comenzar a reír como psicópatas.

- Jajajajajajaja ¿Estas loca? Jajajajajaja – explota Russ acompañado de los demás.

- jajajajaja Ni lo sueñes puta de cuarta jajajaja – se burla Noodle casi llorando de la risa.

- jajajajajajajajaja ¿Qué acaso no tomaste los medicamentos esta mañana? Jajajajaja – termina Murdoc sosteniéndose el estomago.

- Jejeje…no creo que sea lo mejor Paula…- dice 2D tímidamente.

- Váyanse a la mierda, y NO, no teme los medicamentos hoy, pero eso no importa….yo me quedo –

- Has lo que quieras mamá…no me interesa…-

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer hija…además, ya se donde dormir…- Todos se la quedan mirado con cara de estupidos esperando a que hable – Dormiré con Stu n.n –

Cinco segundos después Noodle se le tira encima con ganas de matarla, Murdoc mira la escena algo perturbado al igual que Russel y al vocalista le estaba dando un principio de paro cardíaco o eso parecía.

- Tranquilo face – ache…No dormirá contigo…y para estar seguro la amarrare a mi cama y pondré candados para que no salga…- aseguro el satanista imaginando las cosas pervertidas que podría hacer con la madre de su hija.

- Em… ¿No creen que deberíamos separarlas? – pregunta sin ninguna expresión en su cara el baterista mirando a Noodle y Paula que rodaban por el piso de la habitación golpeándose, bueno, Noods golpeaba y Paula recibía pero ustedes entienden.

- Naa, después de un rato supongo se aburrirán…vamos a ver algo en la tele…-dice el bajista saliendo de la habitación, los demás solo lo imitan, dejando a las otras dos matándose entre si.

* * *

**Buee…chicas, como todas dijeron, era Paula ¬¬ y yo que quería mantener el suspenso hasta este cap...jaa n.n…En fin…espero les halla gustado como siempre, gracias por leer, ¡dejen Reviews! Besos.**

**P/D : Ok solo les quiero decir que inicie una encuesta, me gustaría que votaran para comprobar mis dudas, solo tiene que entrar a mi perfil y que voten, pss... ¡Se los agradezco mucho! :D Bye! **

**KamDe.**


	11. Muy poco

**¡Hola! Buee...primero en principal…perdónenme por los errores de ortografía…me dio vergüenza leer el anterior cap y ver todos los errores…es que los escribo y después los subo apurada pensando en que deje pasar mucho tiempo…así que esta vez intente reducirlos al máximo :D…como no tengo mas que decir paso a lo de siempre… los personajes no son míos si no de Damon y Jamie…Y MUCHAS ,MUCHAS ,MUCHAS MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A : Dark Angel, gabiiii981, noodle5522, Misari y Gatty8 …:D ahora si la historia…**

* * *

Noodle estaba acostada en su cama, descansado después de la pelea que obviamente gano, sonrió al recordar a Paula tirada en el suelo como una bolsa de papas vieja, inconsciente, tal vez.

Se dio la vuelta mirando la pared y suspiro con cansancio, últimamente se sentía algo…extraña…sabia muy bien que tenia que decirle a Murdoc lo que estaba sucediendo pero algo se lo impedía, se dispuso a ir con 2D para sacarse ese aburrimiento mortal y cuando estaba atravesando el marco de la puerta comenzó a ver borroso.

- Por favor…no de nuevo…- susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su respiración comenzó a fallar, sus piernas no le respondían correctamente asiéndola caer bruscamente al piso, solo podía ver oscuridad, se estaba asfixiando, de repente escucho miles de voces a su alrededor.

_- Déjanos salir_… - repitieron agónicamente.

La japonesa podía sentir como algo desde el interior de su pecho comenzaba a hacer presión, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared volviendo un poco en si, respiro profundamente y luego se sentó en el piso llorando desconsolada.

- ¿Noodle? ¡Noods! – grito 2D que venia caminando por el pasillo.

El peliazul corrió a su lado y la abrazo de forma protectora, ya sabiendo lo que le había sucedido.

- Tranquila amor todo estará bien…Tranquila…-

- No, no esta bien…nunca me dejaran en paz…- sollozo hundiendo su cara en el cuello del vocalista, este acaricio su cabeza y busco la mirada de la nipona dejándolos frente a frente con algunos centímetros de distancia.

- Calma, todo va a estar bien…lo prometo…- con esto ambos se miraron a los ojos y muy lentamente comenzaron a acercarse.

- ¿De...de verdad 2D-san? – dijo en un suspiro Noodle cerrando sus ojos recibiendo como respuesta los labios del tecladista sobre los suyos.

Los dos se estremecieron un poco y se abrasaron con fuerza. Unos segundos después, por falta de aire se alejaron unos centímetros para volver a besarse, de repente el pequeño ruido de una cámara los hizo regresar al mundo.

- Jajajajajaja Lo sabia face – ache, algún día lo lograrías jajajajajajja – se burlo Murdoc sostenido una cámara digital con ambas manos.

- Aaah Mu…Muds… ¿De…desde cuando estas ahí? – tartamudeo el cantante temiendo por su vida.

- Bueno mi querido idiota, desde que le prometiste esa cursilería de no se que…- confeso con ningún tipo de vergüenza ignorando por completo el principio de todo el asunto.

- Murdoc-san… ¿Qué haces con esa cámara? – pregunto palideciendo Noodle mientras señalaba el aparato infantilmente.

- La verdad pensaba vender la foto a alguna revista para ganar dinero pero ahora se me ocurrió una mejor idea…- dijo el satanista mirando a 2D con una sonrisa siniestra.

- ¿Qué…que vas a ha…hacer Mu…Muds? –

- ¿No esta claro retrasado? Voy a chantajearte idiota, no creo que a Russ le guste la idea de que hayas besado a su pequeña…- aclaro el bajista rebelando sus crueles intenciones y al mismo tiempo haciendo que 2D dejara de respirar por unos minutos.

- Nada de eso Murdoc – san me das esa cámara ahora – ordeno la japonesa levantándose para alcanzar el aparato, pero este la esquivo con facilidad y salio corriendo.

Ya doblando por unos pasillos el hombre choco de una manera demasiado estupida contra su hija que también llevaba una cámara, acto seguido ambos cayeron al piso igual que los aparatos, Murdoc rápidamente tomo uno y volvió a huir de Noods que aun lo perseguía furiosa.

**…****..**

- A ver mujer, inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala…- indicaba Russel de rodillas al lado de Paula que aun estaba tirada en el suelo.

- Odio a esa mocosa…la odio con toda mi maldita vida…- gruño llevando una mano a su cabeza mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

- Por favor mamá…todos sabíamos que iba a terminar más o menos de este modo…- hablo Deb grabándola con su cámara.

- Es verdad Paula…Es mas, tienes suerte de que, mi pequeña, solo te haya dejado inconsciente…- reflexiona el baterista levantándose del suelo y ofreciendo su mano a la ex guitarrista.

- Agg son unos idiotas… ¿Qué rayos estas grabando Débora…? –

- Bueno…estaba pensando en vender esto a un programa de bromas para ganar dinero…pero como que me da flojera…así que…solo lo tendré de recuerdo…o en alguna ocasión para chantajearte…n.n-

- Dios, esta niña no puede evitar ser tan parecida a Murdoc…- Russ se lleva una mano a su cara descartando todas las ilusiones que tenia sobre Deb, de que por lo menos ella no seguiría los pasos de padre pero ya que.

**...**

- YA MURDOC –SAN ¡DAME ESA CÁMARA! – grito Noodle harta de perseguirlo por todo el edificio.

- OLVÍDALO CARIÑO, ESTA FOTO ME SERVIRÁ DE MUCHO JAJAJAJA – alcánzame

- OOSH ¡EHI ESPERA! – alerto la japonesa observando las escaleras que tenían en frente, haciendo que Murdoc se diera vuelta hacia ella sin dejar de correr.

- JAJAJA ALCÁNZAME LINDAAAAAAAAAA – El satanista comenzó a rodar por las escaleras como si fuera una pelota de playa, deteniéndose gracias al piso del estacionamiento completamente inconsciente.

- Mu…Murdoc…san… ¿Estas muerto? – indago ilógicamente la guitarrista bajando con cautela las escaleras, este solo gruño un poco.

Noodle lo pateo levemente y suspiro el comprobar que estaba bien… - _bueno, al final Russel- san tenia razón, si no lo matan sus adicciones, nada lo hará…_- pensó algo divertida.

En ese momento, unas manos rodearon a la chica asiéndola estremecer de muerte, pero...esas manos no eran de 2D, tampoco de Russ no de ninguna de las chicas... Muy de a poco fue dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con el ¿rostro? De Sun Moon Star…La muchacha dio un grito de espanto y forcejeo para zafarse del agarre de este.

- Tranquila bonita…no tengas miedo – dijo soltando un gas azul con un olor horroroso de su mascara.

- Suéltame agg, eres repulsivo…- se quejo la japonesa tapando su boca y nariz.

- Jaa al parecer todas las chicas aquí piensan lo mismo…- rió irónicamente el demonio soltando a la muchacha – Mmm… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Murdoc Niccals ¿Eh? –

- Aléjate de el o te las veras conmigo…- amenazo Noods mirado a Sun Moon desafiante.

- Ya, no hace falta la violencia…solo quería ver como andaban ciertas cosas… - afirmo acercándosele mas de lo debido.

- Rayos aléjate…me das nauseas…- se quejo ella con cara de asco.

- Como quieras idiota…tal vez tenga más suerte con la otra… - después de unos segundos el espectro desapareció entre su capa emanando un humo negro con un asqueroso aroma a sangre.

**…**

- GENIAL HERMANO, NOCHE DE PIZZA – vocifero felizmente Russel sentándose en el sillón.

- SIII PIZZA Y PELÍCULAS DE ZOMBIE – adhirió el peliazul saltando de la alegría entre medio de Noodle y Paula que se miraban desafiantes.

- OH ESTO ESTARÁ ESTUPENDO jajaja luego quiero mostrarles el vídeo de mamá desmayada ^^ - anuncio Deb con algo de maldad en su voz.

- FACE- ACHE…TRAE ALGUNAS CERVEZAS Y GASEOSAS…- ordeno Murdoc con desinterés sobre asunto.

- Oh…pero Muds…-

- Nada de peros, homosexual, ¿Acaso quieres que cierta foto salga por todo el mundo? – chantajeo el bajista de manera cruel a lo que el cantante solo negó con la cabeza gacha y fue hasta la cocina.

- Y… ¿Qué película veremos? – pregunto Paula arrogante.

- Pues, mi querida Paula…veremos una película de una maldita bruja que se acuesta con el primer hombre que se le cruza, rompiendo el corazón de un caballero tierno, leal y dulce. Luego la endemoniada bruja regresa con el buen hombre pero este ya tiene esposa y esta misma toma con sus propias manos a la bruja y la quema en la ojera mientras baila y canta felizmente con su familia ¿Esto responde tu pregunta? – Gruñe Noodle con un evidente sarcasmo.

- Oh…si, nunca la vi, debe estar buena…- responde la mujer sin entender que todo lo que había dicho Noods era una indirecta.

- Mamá… ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos hoy?-

- Si hija, los de los nervios, de la ira incontrolable, de los ojos, la columna, el vértigo, la de contra piromanía y de las ganas incontrolables de apuñalar…¿Por?- comenta como si estuviera relatando un paseo de verano a lo que todos se la quedan mirando con cara de ¿WTF? Inclusive el vocalista que había regresado con todas las bebidas.

**Dos horas después…**

- Esa fue la película mas…truculenta…que eh visto en mi vida, viejo…- dice Russ sin pestañear abrazado un almohadón del sofá.

- Stuart…- llama Paula que estaba a un lado del ojinegro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Tengo mucho miedo... ¿Dormirás conmigo hoy, verdad? – pregunta haciendo cara de pervertida total, 2D solo la mira algo shockeado completamente rojo.

- Ahora si la mato…- susurro Noodle apretando los dientes con furia a lo que el afroamericano la sostiene para evitar una pelea.

- Ya mamá…compórtate…- reprocha Deb sacando una cámara de su bolsillo y conectándola al televisor – Miren quiero que vean como quedo ella después de la pelea…-

De repente unas grandes carcajadas se escucharon por todo el edificio, la verdad es que era un vídeo muy gracioso, después la chica comenzó a pasar algunas fotos algo tontas.

- Uum …que raro…queda una…- Deb paso la imagen y todo se quedo en silencio.

2D y Noodle se quedaron pálidos como los zombies, Murdoc dándose cuenta que la la cámara que había agarrado no era la de el solo se limito a maldecir una vez y quedarse callado, Paula tenia ganas de morir en ese instante o simplemente matar a alguien y Russel…bueno tal vez el fue el mas afectado en ver la foto de su pequeña besándose con el peliazul de una manera bastante apasionada, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a tener un tic, su cuello se doblo hacia la derecha, sus dientes rechinaban y de repente una sonrisa desquiciada apareció en su rostro.

- Rus...Russel –sa…san… ¿Estas…Bi…Bien? –

- Claro amor, como no estarlo…- dijo mirado a todos con una sonrisa psicópata.

- Russ… ¿Te…Tengo…que…que correr? – indago 2D con un terror aun mas grande del que le tenia a Murdoc.

- No D, hermano, claro que no…ahora si me disculpan…tengo que ir a dormir chicos…adiós…- se despidió con la misma sonrisa saliendo aun con el tic y el cuello torcido.

Unos segundos después, cuando todos habían salido un poco de shoc y del terror se escucho por el pasillo un grito ahogador de parte del baterista que decía algo como…

- ¿POOOOOOOORRR QUUEEE? ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTA LA MOTO-SIERRA? –

- Oigan, ¿Creen que este bien? – pregunto con timidez Deb algo perturbada.

- Claro que si…por lo que hay que temer es por el idiota…- aseguro el satanista sin preocupación alguna.

- Aahh me matara mientras duermo T.T –

- Claro que no 2D-san...tal vez te corte las piernas y los brazos como en la película...pero matarte nunca-

- Ehy deformes…la puta esta, también se quedo algo ida…- dijo Muds señalando a Paula.

- Que importa mañana se le pasara, siempre se queda así por un par de horas…- Deb se levanta y sale rumbo a su cuarto – Bye…-

- Como sea…voy a asegurar las puertas por los zombies par de retrasados…-

- Nosotros también nos vamos, hasta mañana Murdoc- san…-

- See se…como sea…-

En la noche... una fuerte tormenta azoto los Kong, donde, vistos desde afuera, se podía observar una horrorosa silueta que reía de forma lunática y desquiciada…Estaba faltando muy poco.

* * *

**Chann, chann, chaann, jajajaja me encantan estos finales, bue, mil perdones si tengo errores de ortografía estoy intentando pero como que no me doy cuenta...ya leí como seis veces el cap y creo que esta bien :D Es mas me lo se de memoria... jaa buee sin mas que decir, me retiro, gracias por leer, dejen reviews que me hacen feliz :3 Bye…**

**KamDe.**


	12. Un triste recuerdo y un portal

**Aaaahh casi lloro con los reviews de el otro cap, se los agradezco mucho :D Buee ahora a lo que vine, como saben los personajes no son míos y todo eso… Y GRACIAS A: gabiiii981, noodle5522, Dark Angel y Misari GRACIAS, sin mas cursilerías….a lo que vinieron…**

* * *

- Agg por Satán, maldita tormenta de mierda…- se quejo Murdoc mientras miraba por la ventana como los zombies intentaban entrar para devorarlos.

- Hombre, parece que nunca en la vida volveré a dormir como debo…- susurro Russ haciendo zapping en la tele.

- Ya, no se quejen…déjenme descansar los ojos un poco…- suplico Noodle durmiéndose sentada al lado de 2D que intentaba despabilarse.

Tres de la mañana y la tormenta no cesaba, parecía que en cualquier instante, el techo se les vendría abajo. Además la risa maniática de Sun Moon Star los despertó a todos, la idea principal fue activar al robot que ''dormía'' en el armario, cada uno tomaba un arma y subían a la azotea a, de alguna manera, intentar cazar al demonio. Pero la flojera los venció haciéndolos optar por quedarse dentro, en la sala, todos juntos muriéndose de aburrimiento.

-Odio las tormentas…me traen malos recuerdos…- musito Deb entre un bostezo.

- Por favor hija, fue hace mucho tiempo…- hablo Paula que estaba tirada sobre el satanista sin el menor problema.

- Claro tu lo dices por que a ti nunca casi te partió un rayo y casi te han violado…¬¬ - contradice algo ofendida la chica.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso Deb-san? – pregunto la japonesa moviéndose un poco.

- Bueno…-

**Flashback de Deb…**

**- **_DEBORA – llamo Paula completamente borracha acompañada de un tipo que había conocido en la esquina de un supermercado. _

_- ¿Qué pasa mami? – una versión más pequeña de la chica de alrededor unos cinco o seis años apareció con una gran sonrisa al escuchar la voz de su madre. _

_- Walterrr…te presento a mi hija…eh… ¿Cómo te llamabas pequeño estorbo? – pregunto balanceándose de un lado al otro asiendo que Deb suspirara con algo de melancolía._

_- ¿Qué quieres Paula? – la niña cambio completamente y los observo a ambos con desprecio._

_- Oh si, ve a comprarme…unos cigarrillos y emm…unos preservativos…- Debi asintió con desgano y salio de la casa que se caía en pedazos._

_Era un día realmente horrendo y comenzaba a llover, la pequeña salio del local de mala muerte con todo en sus manitos cuando un extraño hombre se le cruzo en frente._

_- Hola nenita, eres tan bonita… ¿Quieres que te muestre algo? – dijo el tipo con cara espeluznante, ella al no saber que hacer solo lo golpeo en el estomago y salio corriendo arrojandole todas las cosas en la cara mientras el hombre gritaba - ¡SOLO ERAN UNAS MALDITAS FOTOS! - _

_Corrió más o menos por seis cuadras sin parar, sentándose en una pobre esquina debajo de la lluvia. Un papel se estrello en su cara llenándola de lodo, Este decía ''Concierto imperdible, Gorillaz se presenta en nuestro estadio a las 20:30 horas'' leyó Deb como pudo, sonrió al ver la imagen de su padre impresa en el anuncio. Estaba oscureciendo pero no le importo, camino hasta el estadio, donde 2D, Noodle, Russel Y Murdoc salían con grandes sonrisas de orgullo. Ella miro a el bajista eh intento abriste paso entre la gente, pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza y termino en el suelo._

_-Noo…Papi…llévame contigo…- suplico observando como se subían al Geep y se largaban – algún día…- se levanto resignada por completo, la lluvia cayo mas fuerte, estaba por llegar a su casa cuando unos rayos comenzaban a tocar el piso, busco algún lugar seco para no quedar electrocutada, en ese momento agradecía ver por dos días seguidos Discovery Channel donde pasaban el maratón de ''Supervivencia'', esperando a que su madre regresara de una fiesta. Ya comprobando que todo era seguro corrió a su hogar lo mas rápido posible._

_- Oh, no es verdad…- se dijo a si misma comprobando que la puerta de su casa estaba cerrada. No tubo de otra que sentarse debajo de un precario techo, desde donde se escuchaban los gritos de Paula y su ''amigo''._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

- Mujer… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a esta niña? – reprocho Russel con los brazos cruzados.

- Por favor, no es para tanto…en ese tiempo era joven, no estaba lista para tener un hijo…-

- JA increíble…Paula una vez fue joven…- se burlo Noodle molesta.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que teníamos una maldita hija? – indago Murdoc enojado mirándolas a ambas.

- Si lo hice, te envié una carta cuándo la tuve…tu nunca me contestaste…- se excuso con la verdad la ex guitarrista.

- ¿Una carta? Yo nunca recibí una maldita…- el satanista giro para ver a Russ y 2D que desviaban la mirada intentando disimular su nerviosismo – Claro, ya entiendo…estos idiotas no me dijeron nada…-

- Emm…Muds…nosotros lo hicimos por una buena razón…- dijo 2D temblando como una gelatina.

- Haber… ¿Cuál era esa endemoniada razón homosexual? –

- Pues…-

_**Flashblack de 2D…**_

_- Ehi mira D, una carta…- dice Russel con apariencia de hombre salido de cuento para niños._

_- Uh, abrámosla…- secunda el peliazul con la misma forma infantil._

_3 segundos después…_

_- Hermano no hay que dejar que Murdoc lea esto…- _

_- Esta bien…- _

_**Fin del ¿Flashback? **_

- ¿Eso fue todo? – pregunto Noodle incrédula.

- Emm…si…fue más o menos así…- asegura el cantante algo perdido.

- ¿Y POR ESA JODIDA MIERDA NO ME DIJERON QUE TENIA UNA HIJA? – interroga con desesperación el bajista.

- No fue exactamente de esa manera, viejo, fue algo mas complicado pero no recuerdo con precisión lo que paso…- habla el baterista con vergüenza.

- Pero no entiendo Murdoc- san… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –

- ¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS? NO ME MOLESTA EN LO MAS ABSOLUTO…- contesta a la defensiva el satanista.

- Claro que si te molesta Muds… ¿Quieres a Debi no? – indaga picaramente el ojinegro.

- Por mi querido Satán, no digan estupideces, son todos unos retrasados…- con esto ultimo el líder de Gorillaz se retira furioso a su Winni sin darse cuenta de que las risas de Sun Moon y la lluvia se habían detenido.

- Es un hombre raro…- opina Deb mirando en dirección por donde su padre se retiro.

- No es raro niña, esta desquiciado, y le fastidia sentir que se encariña con algo a lo que detesta…- explica sabiamente Russ.

- Esta loco y punto, vamonos a descansar de una vez…- añade Paula al ver como 2D y Noodle se levantaban del sillón para irse.

- Si vamos, ya no soporto este sueño por un segundo mas, nos vemos chicos…- se despide el afro americano asiendo un ademán y desapareciendo por el pasillo junto a la guitarrista y el tecladista.

- ¿Te quedaras aquí hija? – pregunta la pelinegra antes de salir de la sala.

- Si, veré algo de tele mamá…- dicho esto Paula asiente desaparece – Muy bien Sun, ya se que estas ahí, aparece de una maldita vez…-

- Oh mi pequeña belleza…- el espectro se deja ver y tomo asiento junto a la chica.

- Juro que si me llamas así de nuevo te golpeare con todas mis fuerzas en esa horrenda nariz que tienes…- amenaza Deb sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

Sin decir otra palabra el demonio pasa un brazo por la espalda de la muchacha asiéndola tener un escalofrió.

- ¿Vas a decirme algo importante o que? – pregunta con indiferencia, el que solo gruñe un poco.

- En verdad, si… ¿Has sentido que cierta persona aquí esta teniendo o experimentando algo extraño...? –

- No…-

- ¿NO? – pregunta Sun Moon Star desconcertado.

- Exacto… ¿Qué no me entiendes? –

- Ahí amor, no tendrías que ser tan arrogante y confiada con el demonio que puede quitarte tu asquerosa vida…- advierte sosteniendo la cara de Deb a solo unos centímetros de la suya.

- ¿Sabes? Me arias un gran favor si te alegaras, así evitaría vomitar todo lo que comí esta noche…- el demonio la observa divertido después retrocede y desaparece de la nada.

**…****..**

2D y Noodle caminaban por uno de los pasillos de los Kong que conectaba a sus habitaciones, ambos tomados de la mano con una sonrisa estupida en cada uno de sus rostros, hablando de cosas que no tienen mayor relevancia cuando una gran sombra negra apareció delante de ellos.

- Hola mi pequeño portal…- saludo Sun Moon a Noodle, a lo que 2D se pone en frente de ella para protegerla.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos…yo no haré ningún daño por ahora…jajajajaja- rió de manera psicotica.

- ¿Qué quieres Sun? – pregunta Noods con desconfianza.

- Solo veía como progresaba mi plan…- en ese momento Sun Moon Star truena los dedos y Noodle cae de ropillas al piso sosteniéndose el estomago.

- Noo…Noodle… ¿Qué...que le haces? ¡Déjala en paz! – ordeno el nervioso y aterrorizado cantante.

Debajo de la camisa de la japonesa, se podían observar claramente unas figuras monstruosas, se podía decir que se parecían a rostros o garras intentando salir de ella.

- Aaah por favor, basta…POR FAVOR, BASTA – grito suplicante la guitarrista ante el dolor inmenso que esto le causaba mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

- JAJAJAJA ¿TE DUELE? JAJAJAJA MAL POR TI NIÑA, ESTO SOLO ES EL COMIENZO JAJAJAJA – se burlo cruelmente alzando sus brazos en el aire, luego paso a mirar a 2D con desprecio – En cuanto a ti…- el demonio movió una mano eh hizo que el peliazul se estampara contra la pared cayendo inconsciente al piso.

- Todos ustedes son tan…patéticos…- dijo mirando como Noodle se retorcía en el piso – Creo que por ahora fue suficiente ¿No?…aun que tienes que saber…que se pone peor, mucho, mucho peor…- dicho esto Boogieman desaparece nuevamente envuelto en su típico humo, el dolor de Noodle cesa pero pierde la conciencia en el acto.

* * *

**Mmm…bue, quedo sin emoción…u.u…pero algo tenia que ponerle para continuar con todo…Como siempre GRACIAS POR LEER, se los agradezco mucho… pero eso lo saben, en fin…DEJEN REVIEWS que me inspiran….y nada, ByE….**

**KamDe.**


	13. Corazón oscuro, demonios

**Hola! Bueno, perdón, me tarde mucho,escribo y subo el cap rápido... es que estoy rindiendo...ese es el tema...y gue :3 por ahora me va bien wiii! jaja en fin ...OIGAN, 6 reviews! CASI ME CAIGO DESMAYADA jaja muchas gracias por cierto a : Gatty8 , noodle5522 , Dark Angel , Misari , gabiiii981 , SaraMilla ... n.n GRACIAS... Bue, ahora a lo que vine...como saben los personajes no me perteneces y todos eso...ok...la historia...**

* * *

Intento levantarse del suelo como pudo, su cuerpo dolía a causa de lo sucedido la noche anterior, se sentó en su lugar con expresión neutra y miro la ventana, estaba amaneciendo…

- Maldito Sun Moon…- susurro frustrada intentando levantarse, busco con la mirada a 2D que aun seguía en el piso – 2D-san…despierta…-

- Mmmgg…- el cantante solo gruño, parecía dormir bastante cómodo, Noodle rió.

- Vamos…despierta, es de mañana…- este abrió los ojos con cansancio y de repente se abrazo a la japonesa asustado.

- Pe…perdóname…yo…yo no pude hacer nada…lo siento, amor…-

- No importa, estamos bien eso es lo que importa…tendré que decirle a Murdoc, como me dijiste desde el principio yo... tengo que disculparme por permitir que llegáramos a este extremo…- la guitarrista se aferro mas a 2D con melancolía y acaricio su cabeza.

- CHICOS CORRAN, CORRAN – los gritos de Russel se escucharon detrás de ambos, seguido de el estaban Murdoc y Paula con una expresión de horror increíble.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – antes de que el peliazul dijera algo Russ lo tomo de la mano y lo levanto igual que a la japonesa.

- Ehi Fat – ass, aquí, al ascensor rápido…- ordeno el satanista señalando la puerta de la cabina en donde todos entraron en pánico total.

- Russel- san… ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto la guitarrista muy confundida.

- Vamos puta…explícale…- reclamo Murdoc tironeando a Paula del brazo.

- Ya… no jodas…okey emm bueno la cosa es mas o menos así… como Débora es una persona con un corazón muy oscuro, valla a saber dios por que…- explica la ex guitarrista con tranquilidad.

- Tal vez por que le hiciste tener una infancia de mierda…¬¬ - reprocha el baterista molesto.

- Si como sea…yo culpo a su padre, es de gen…Bueno, como es tan malvada en su interior, cada ciertos meses le da una especie de… No lo se…los demonios que viven dentro de ella emergen eh influyen sus acciones y personalidad asiendo que intente matar a todos, aun no entiendo muy bien por que…-

Los demás se quedan en silencio, mientras miraban y culpaban a aquella mujer completamente loca, solo se escucha el pequeño timbre del elevador anunciando que llegaron al piso. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente y los cinco largaron un grito de terror al ver a la muchacha con un gran cuchillo oxidado en la mano más una horrorosa sonrisa psicópata y los ojos completamente negros.

- JAJAJAJA LOS ENCONTREEE JAJAJAJA – 2D, mas que aterrorizado se arroja sobre los botones del ascensor y aprieta todos a la vez asiendo que las puertas se cierren mientras que en ellas aparecían miles de abolladuras a causa de los golpes de la chica.

- Tenia que se tu hija Murdoc…-

- Cállate gordo, la niña no seria así si esta maldita no la hubiera hecho mierda cuando era pequeña…-

- Chi…chicos…no…no creo…que…emm…sea un buen momento para pelear…- habla 2D recobrando un poco la cordura.

- Es verdad…va a matarnos a todos…y luego yo soy el arma biológica…- opina Noodle algo decepcionada.

- ¡YA! La niña no es la culpable, con un exorcismo podemos ocuparnos de ella y de ti …- señala en satanista mirando a Noods que se queda sorprendida al notar que el sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Después de comentario de Murdoc, nadie mas pronuncio palabra hasta llegar al ultimo piso, la sala, los cinco bajaron corriendo las escaleras para llegar a la winnie del ''anticristo'' donde buscaron un extraño libro color rojo sangre, sal, una tiza, velas y salieron de la ''habitación''. Tres segundos después, el líder de Gorillaz los hizo dibujar un estrella en el piso, poner velas en ciertos lugares y traerle un sándwich.

- Mmm… ¿Para que me hiciste prepararte esto Mudsy? – indaga Paula con voz seductora.

- Tenía hambre y ni lo intentes prostituta de tercera…- ella solo gira los ojos y se va encima de 2D.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer con todo esto, viejo? – interroga Russel no muy seguro de lo que planeaba hacer su compañero sacudiéndose las manos para quitarse la tiza.

- Jaa…ya veras gordo…has que Noodle se ponga en el centro…y solo ahí que esperar…- asegura con mucha confianza en su mirada, el afro americano solo obedece las indicaciones.

**30 minutos después…**

- AAAHH NO PASA NADA MUDS…ME ABURRO – grita de forma infantil el cantante jalando del brazo al bajista como hace veinte minutos atras.

- YA BASTA MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL, ERES INSOPORTABLE, SI ME VUELVES A JALAR TE METERÉ TU ENDEMONIADA MANO EN EL…-

- Ssshh…ahí viene…- los calla Paula observando la puerta por donde se veía una sombra.

Deb entra al estacionamiento y observa a todos lados hasta ubicar a Noodle quien la miraba asustada. Esta solo sonrió al notarlo. Los ojos de la muchacha se habían convertido en algo horrendo, eran como los de 2D, completamente negros, pero a excepción de que en estos se notaba un odio increíblemente espeluznante.

En un segundo Sun Moon Star aparece al lado de Deb y observo la estrella que rodeaba a la guitarrista.

- Pequeña…no lo hagas…es un trampa…- susurro en el oído de la iracunda chica acercándose a su boca, esta solo se estremeció con molestia y lo aparto bruscamente.

- Mu…Murdoc- san…es…estoy dudando…de esto…- tartamudeo la japonesa mirando para todos lados, Sun Moon comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su mas grande deudor alejándose unos metros de su consentida, grave error.

Deb corrió como una autentica psicópata hacia Noodle, el espectro intento detenerla pero era un poco más rápida y al entrar a la estrella…

- ¡SI! JAJAJA NUNCA PODRÁS VENCERME HIJO DE PUTA – vocifero Murdoc victorioso a lo que las dos muchachas dentro del símbolo satánico fueron cubiertas por un brillo verdoso.

- Mu…Murdoc… ¿Qué…que les sucede? – pregunto 2D impactado ante la escena.

Gritos de agonía se escucharon por los kong, uno de Noodle al sentir como su estomago se abría y de entre sus viseras salía miles de demonios con diferentes formas y colores, sin embargo, no había sangre, los espectros solo podían ser contemplados alrededor de unos segundos ya que, por el poder que tenia la estrella ellos eran absorbidos sin darles la oportunidad de intentar matar a la persona que actuó como un portar al dejarlos pasar a este mundo o a cualquier otro, ella callo al piso fuera del símbolo y fue atajada por Russ que busco algún signo de herida, pero la nipona estaba en perfecto estado.

Mientras, Deb seguía luchando contra esas horribles criaturas que no querían abandonarla, se veía realmente doloroso, a diferencia de Noodle, esos demonios tenían que salir por el pecho de Débora, mas precisamente por su corazón… y aunque sus gritos fueran algo demasiado perturbador solo podían esperar o eso se creía.

Sun Moon Star por algún motivo dejo salir a los demonios dentro de ella y el mismo entro a la estrella para sacarla de esta aunque lo dañara mucho.

- ¿Que mierda…? – Murdoc lo observo atónito al igual que los demás.

**…****.**

-Maldita niña…lo que tengo que hacer por ti…- rió Boogieman sarcásticamente, observándola mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, su capa se deshacía al igual que su mascara por el poder del símbolo dibujado en el piso, Deb despertó un poco y lo miro sonriendo débilmente.

- Aun sigues con eso…supéralo…sabes que no puede ser Sun…- musita la muchacha con cansancio, el demonio mueve la cabeza con resignación y sale de la estrella antes de terminar dañándose seriamente – De todas formas gracias…-

El la deja en el piso y todo se vuelve oscuro en cuanto el desaparece al igual que símbolo…un silencio inunda el edificio.

- ¿Se termino, hermano? – pregunta Russel algo shoqueado.

- Claro que no gordo…esto solo esta empezando – corrige Murdoc molesto caminando en busca de su hija.

- ¿A que rayos de refieres lunático? – interroga Paula con algo de miedo.

- Ese maldito quiere que pague mi deuda…y no va a descansar hasta conseguirlo…-

- Pe…pero Mu…Muds… ¿Qué tienen que ver la chicas? – 2D observa como Noodle se mueve en los brazos de Russ.

- Mmm… son parte del trato... igual que todos ustedes…-confiesa el satanista bajando la mirada.

* * *

**Uuuhh...jajaja complicada la cosa...bue...espero que les haya gustado...como siempre gracias por leer...y dejen reviews! jaja me fascina leerlos :3 buee...me voy a seguir estudiando... deseenme suerte :D**

**KamDe.**


	14. Besos, locura y almas

**WIII!¡ RENDI BIEN! PASE DE AÑO :D Gracias por su paciencia, jaja bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir…así que gracias a: Sarah Kish, Dark Angel, Noodle5522 y Misari,Thanks! Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen y toda la cosa…ahora la historia…**

* * *

- ¡NO! RUSSEL DETENTE ¡PARA DE UNA VEZ! – grito desesperada Paula al ver como los puños del baterista se manchaban con la sangre que salía de la nariz y boca de Murdoc.

- ¡BASTA RUSS DÉJALO! – suplico 2D arreglándoselas para sostener a Noodle que aun seguía un poco mareada mientras tiraba del brazo del afro americano.

- Eres…un…maldito….satanista…nos vendiste…como si fuéramos mierda – el neoyorquino dejo de golpearlo y el bajista intento levantase para evitar seguir sangrando – Siempre te creí una basura…pero veo que eres mucho menos…- finalizando sus palabras, Russel subió las escaleras furioso sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Pe…pero yo también soy parte de ese trato? – pregunto Paula arrodillándose a su lado, limpiándole la sangre del rostro, el solo asintió sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Espero que tengas un buen motivo Murdoc – san…- hablo la japonesa desanimada aferrándose mas a al peliazul para no caer.

La tarde paso muy lenta en los Kong, el ambiente no era el mas armónico del mundo, después de haber ganado un poco mas de fuerza, Noodle se puso a jugar con 2D a la Wii, Paula había pasado todo el tiempo con Murdoc, pero no con malas intenciones, solo para hacerle compañía, de todas formas el no estaba de humor para nada.

Russ se dedico a transformas como siempre a su pobre puerco, que parecía cualquier otra cosa menos un animal y Deb lo ayudaba con los instrumentos que necesitaba, de vez en cuándo hablando sola o eso parecía.

**…****..**

-Hazme acordar, nunca mas jugar contigo a los videojuegos…siempre me ganas…no es justo…- se quejo la guitarrista haciendo puchero.

- Pero, amor lo dices como si hiciera trampa…si tu no puedes presionar el botón rojo con la cruz mientras giras la manija y presionas repetidamente el negro de la izquierda junto con el bordo de abajo no es mi culpa…- intento explicar pacientemente el cantante.

- PERO AQUÍ NO HAY NINGÚN BOTÓN BORDO ABAJO – vociferó al limite la chica girando el control para localizar algo que no estaba ahí.

- Oh…cierto…eso era con la play…-

- ¡AAAH 2D! – Noodle se le tira encima como lo haría Murdoc, con toda la intención de matarlo, pero este la esquiva con rapidez dejándola recostada en el sofá debajo de el, separados por unos centímetros.

- Eemm…Yo…lo…lo siento…no, no quería…- el vocalista intento por todos los medios controlar las ganas de tirársele encima y besarla pero Noods, no tenia las mismas intenciones, lo acerco a ella y lo beso con mucha intensidad haciendo que 2D se apegara a todo su cuerpo.

- Bueno Mudsy aun no entiendo pero yo…yo…yo…yo…- repitió Paula como disco rayado al entrar a la sala primero y contemplar la escena.

- ¿Tu, que idio…? - Minuto de silencio tétrico - FACE – ACHE VOY A MATARTE – el peliazul no reacciono en el acto, se separo de Noodle como un zombie y después de analizar la situación salio corriendo como si estuviera escapando de alguna bestia dejándolas a ambas solas, de repente una risa maniática de parte de Paula inundo la sala.

- Ehh…Pa…Paula – san… ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la nipona observándola con algo miedo.

- JAJAJAJAJA VOY A MATARTE – grito de manera psicópata y se le arrogo encima, las dos cayeron al suelo y con toda la fuerza que Noodle tenia en su cuerpo la arrogo legos haciendo aterrizar a la ex guitarrista sobre la mesa de adorno que estaba en la sala.

- Chiflada… ¿Hace cuanto no tomas tus medicamentos? – indago Noods sin esperar respuesta ordenándose el cabello.

- Creo dos semanas JAJAJAJA – contesto la loca aun con mirada de esquizofrenia tirándosele de nuevo encima esta vez intentando estrangularla.

**_…..._**

- Hombre, tranquilo, te va a dar un ataque…-

- No me digas que me calme mujer, tu padre esta loco…-

- Lo se hombre…jaja me divierte hablar así Russ…- ríe Deb mientras le pasaba al baterista lo que parecía ser anestesia.

- Jaja, es entretenido me hace acordar a Del…- admitió poniendo un claxon en la boca del puerco.

- Apuesto que era un lindo chachito antes de que lo transformaras así…-

- Lo era, lo era…pero esta mejor…Oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace tiempo…- hablo el afro americano a lo que Deb siente un escalofrío al crear sus propias conclusiones.

- Eh…No…sabes no puedo…es que eres…eres muy mayor Hobbs …- dijo la chica nerviosamente alejándose de el.

- ¿De que rayos estas hablándome? Quería saber que sucede con Sun Moon Star…- contesta extrañado sacándose los guantes llenos de sangre.

- Oh…claro, que idiota...bueno, el fue como, no lo se, como mi niñero, luego crecí y…emm…-

- ¿Y? –

- Creo que hasta ahí tendrías que saber Russ…- evadió apenada bajando la mirada hacia el animal que estaba inconsciente por las drogas.

- Vamos niña, dime ni que hubieran sido amantes o algo así…-

- Eeehh… -

- VEN AQUÍ DESGRACIADO HOMOSEXUAL DE CUARTA – grito frenético Murdoc persiguiendo a 2D que entro a la habitación.

- AAAAAHH NO ME MATESSS NOOO – suplico el cantante escondiéndose detrás de la muchacha.

- Detente viejo… ¿Qué te hizo ahora ? Nada puede ser tan malo…- dijo sabiamente Russ como siempre.

- ¿AAHH NOO? PUES SABES GORDO, ENCONTRÉ A ESTE MALDITO PERVERTIDO CON DÉFICIT MENTAL ENCIMA DE NOODLE A LOS BESOS EN EL MEDIO DE LA SALA, SI YO NO APARECÍA DE SEGURO YA ESTABAN COGIENDO...!- el baterista se pone pálido como un fantasma y pasa a mirar a 2D con odio fulminante, este solo se retuerce del miedo al contemplar a ambos hombres acercándosele con toda la intención de romperle hasta el ultimo hueso de su cuerpo.

- Noo...no es verdad...por favor noo - suplica con terror y de repente...

**¡ Pooom! **

Se escucha como algo cae al piso en la planta baja dejando a todos algo confundidos.

-¿Los zombies? – pregunta Deb mirando a todos intrigada al notar que estaba anocheciendo.

- No…Noodle y Paula ya hubieran gritado…- asegura Muds muy tranquilo y atento a cualquier otro ruido.

- Espera hermano… ¿Dejaste a Noodle y Paula en la sala? ¿Solas? – cuestiona el baterista con una mirada ida.

- Upss…- Todos salen corriendo en carrera hasta el ascensor en el que los cuatro cupieron como era de esperarse y apretaron al mismo tiempo el botón, al llegar al piso salen de nuevo corriendo para encontrarse con la japonesa que tenia cara relajada, haciendo zapping.

- Ehii ¡Hola! ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunta ella observándolos con una sonrisa.

- A BUSCAR EL CUERPO DE LA PAULA – grita, hasta se podría decir con entusiasmo, el neoyorquino levantando una mano en el aire.

- No tiene por que buscarla…esta en el closet…- admite la guitarrista sin el mas mínimo problema.

- ¿La…la mataste…? – tartamudea el peliazul jugando nervioso con sus dedos, temblando como una gelatina.

- No, no seria capaz…solo la encerré para que no me moleste por un rato…-

Russel camino lentamente al armario y lo abrió con cautela, dentro de el se podía apreciar un rotundo desastre de escobas, trapeadores, artículos de limpieza que al parecer nunca fueron usados, miles de rollos de papel para baño y entre medio de todo eso, estaba Paula con expresión psicópata.

- RUUSSYY – la mujer se le tiro encima haciéndolo caer de espaldas y luego lo besa, expresión de los demás: ¿WTF? O.o

- ¿Qué…que rayos le pasa a esta loca? – pregunta Murdoc completamente en shock acto seguido Paula lo observa como si fuera su próxima presa, se levanta del suelo y corre como una maniática en dirección al satanista.

- MUUDDSSYY n.n –

- AAAAGGGHHH SAQUENMELA DE ENCIMAA, SÁQUENLA MIERDAA – grito desesperado intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejarla de el.

- Asco, asco… ¡Me beso! ¿Que rayos le pasa? – Russ se sienta en su lugar y se limpia la boca con las manos haciendo reír a las muchachas.

- Creo que hace rato no toma sus medicamentos…- exclama despreocupada Deb rascándose la cabeza con duda.

- No entiendo como es que la dejaron salir de la clínica con ese estado mental…- piensa en voz alta la japonesa.

- ¿Dejarla salir? JA, ya es la cuarta vez que se escapa…- cuenta con total tranquilidad la chica cruzando los brazos como lo haría su padre.

Todos se quedan atónitos ante tal revelación, incluyendo Murdoc quien consigue liberarse del agarre de la mujer, con la ayuda de Russ la toma de los brazos y la sientan en una silla de la cocina.

- D trae una cuerda y mucha cinta…- ordena el neoyorquino muy decidido.

- ¿Qué…que van a hacerle? – pregunta el peliazul sintiendo algo de lastima por su ex novia.

- La ataremos como un regalo y la mandaremos al loquero ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer, tarado? – ante las palabras del bajista 2D solo asiente y va en busca de lo pedido.

- ¿No te importa lo que van a hacerle a tu madre Deb –san? – indaga Noodle sin despegar la vista de Paula pero no recibe respuesta de nadie.

**...**

- Dime, ¿Cuánto más vas a fastidiar Sun? –

- Sabes lo que quiero…y que soy muy persistente amor… -

- Si lo se… es una pena…-

Deb hablaba con el demonio como si de una persona normal se tratara, ella se apoya en la pared de uno de los pasillos.

- Creo que podrías ser algo mejor, siempre lo creí…- sincera la chica mirándolo seriamente.

- No volveré a caer en tus juegos niña…ya lo hice una vez…- sentencia el espectro con voz grave.

- ¿Seguro? – Debi lo observa con picardía, Sun Moon solo retrocede algo intimidado, _ que patético, una niña me controla_, pensó irónicamente, se alejo unos centímetros mas y desaparece como de costumbre.

- Sabes muy bien que se aproxima la elección...- resuena por el lugar antes de que el humo se deshaga por completo.

- ¿A que se refiere? – 2D camino con lentitud al lado de Deb.

- ¡2D! Yo…Es…no, no es lo que crees…solo – el cantante no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión ante los intentos de excusa de la adolescente.

- Vamos Deb, ¿Qué quiso decir con ''La elección''? – insistió sin cambiar su tono de vos tranquilo.

- Okey…lo diré, pero me tienes que prometer que no le iras con todo a Murdoc…- el vocalista asintió muy seguro– Escucha Stu… ¿Sabes que Muds, Noodle y yo estamos condenados al infierno no? –

- Si, lo se, los demás también…somos parte del trato…-

- No, en eso te equivocas…Si alguno de ustedes muere antes que Murdoc, la deuda será pagada y nos salvaremos los demás, incluyendo al satanista…- indica con tono de burla en sus ultimas palabras.

- ¿Pero…y si Muds muere primero? –

- Todos se salvan y el se pudre en el infierno…como debe ser, ¡Presta atención! – 2D la mira intrigado sin entender la mayoría de las cosas pero hace un ademán para que prosiga – A lo que se refiere Sun Moon…es que…los demonios están cansados de esperar y quieren que alguien pague…-

- ¿Entonces mataran a alguno de nosotros? – indaga con pánico en su vos, el cantante.

- No básicamente…alguien muere de seguro, pero tiene que ser entre nosotros tres…los que ya estuvimos en el infierno…-

- Espera… ¿Estuviste en el infierno? –

- ¡YAA SII! ¿Podrías por favor concentrarte?, no quiero que le digas a nadie nada de esto… - Habla suplicante Deb desesperada ante el comportamiento del cantante.

- Es…esta bien…pero ¿Por qué? –

- Por que entrarían en un ataque de locura ¿Ok? – el le da una sonrisa de seguridad y se levanta con todas las cosas que le habían encargado.

- Confía en mi, no le diré a nadie nada…- 2D le da un pulgar arriba y se va por las escaleras donde se escucha como él cae de forma estupida seguido por todos los otros objetos.

- Confío en ti idiota…de todas formas…será mas fácil entregar mi alma rápidamente y acabar con todo esto de una vez…sin que nadie sepa nada- se susurra a si misma abrazando sus piernas con tristeza.

* * *

**Mmm…no me gusto este cap…guee, como siempre gracias por leer, gracias por la paciencia y gracias por los reviews, gracias gracias gracias miles de gracias…Aaahh dos cosa más:**

**1)- Pasen por mi perfil y voten en la encuesta :D **

**2)- Dejen reviews que me hacen happy.**

**Ok sin mas que decir, me voy a la mierda a disfrutar de mis vacaciones, nos vemos en el próximo cap ByE!**

**KamDe**


	15. Noche familiar, Concierto

**Hola, bueno subo el cap rápido, los personajes no son míos etc, etc…Y MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A: Noodle5522, Gabiiii981, Sarah Kish, Misari, Gatty8 y Dark Angel…. GRACIAS, ahora la historia…**

* * *

- DESATENME, DESATENME MIERDAS, ¡ SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! DESATENMEE –

- Ya cállate mujer, me estas por dejar sordo de por vida…- se quejo Russ amarrando a Paula con algunas cintas hasta que 2D llegara con lo que le había pedido.

- Por Satán…es insoportable…has que se calle de una maldita vez…- gruño el satanista con ganas de estrangularla, ella solo le saca la lengua de forma burlista.

Murdoc comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer con todas las intenciones de matarla y enterrarla en el cementerio para que nadie en la vida la encuentre cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Te salvaste puta…- en cuanto el bajista toma el aparato 2D aparece todo lastimado y desalineado como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado.

- 2D-san… ¿Qué te sucedió? – pregunto preocupada Noodle sujetándolo del brazo.

- Ah…me tropecé en unos escalones…y rodé creo que dos pisos por las escaleras…pero estoy bien n.n –

- Okey…eso es muy interesante hermano, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? – indago Russ con total indiferencia todo lo que quería era hacer callar a la ex guitarrista de alguna u otra manera.

El peliazul solo asiente y le pasa las cosas, Russel desenreda la soga y ata firmemente a Paula que por cierto gritaba como maniática, después de un tiempo, ya cansado de las maldiciones de la mujer agarro la cinta eh intento taparle la boca.

- Rayos, CALLENCE UN MINUTO, intento hablar por teléfono – grita desesperado Murdoc por no oír nada del otro lado de la línea y todos se callan de inmediato – JA, así esta mejor…Ahora… ¿Quién demonios habla? –

- _Soy yo, Jamie idiota, presta atención_…_ lo repetí cinco veces_-

- Si, si que bien por ti …¿Qué rayos quieres ahora? –

- _Bueno, al punto… la empresa va a hacer un concierto_ _y todos los que están adentro tiene que participar…es por caridad y – _

- ¿Nos pagaran? –

- _Eeeh ¿Si? Pero es por cari… – _

- Esta bien, lo haremos… mientras nos paguen...dime luego cuando y en donde, tenemos que encargarnos de un estorbo…jeje…- con esto ultimo Murdoc corta y da media vuelta a donde estaban todos mirándolo intrigados – Mgg…Haremos un concierto…-

- Genial n.n ¿Cuándo Murdoc – san? –

- No lo se…vamos no se queden como idiotas hay que deshacernos de esta loca…- ordena fastidiado cruzando sus brazos - Tápale la boca de una vez gordo...-

- Olvídalo, tápale la boca tu, ya me mordió tres veces…- habla el baterista mostrando su mano con tres marcas de mordidas y le encarga el trabajo a Murdoc quien le tira las cosas a 2D para que la calle.

- Oh, Stu…no serias capaz ¿Verdad? Recuerda…todo lo que vivimos amor…- suplico la mujer haciendo ojos de cachorro poniendo en una situación incomoda al cantante.

- Yo…no…-

- dame eso…¬¬ - Noodle le saca de las manos las cosas a 2D y camina en dirección a la loca con una sonrisa siniestra, tres segundos después Paula parecía un paquete de regalos completamente envuelta con cinta.

**…**

- MMfffggmiimiiiggrr –

- Sssh calla psicópata calla…- susurro el satanista dejando salir su larga lengua mientras la subía al Geep con todos los demás.

- Tranquila mamá…volverás a ver a tus amigos…- consoló Deb acariciándole la cabeza.

- Oooh…yo quería tirarla en un pantano a ver si nadaba…- musito Noodle decepcionada abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Media hora de viaje después y varios intentos de tirar a Paula a alguna laguna de parte de cada unos de los presentes, llegaron a un horrendo edificio pintado de gris, se podía ver en las ventanas a los residentes, la fachada daba un poco de miedo. Entraron muy despacio solo por si las dudas, un gran hombre vestido de blanco los recibió y cargo a Paula a un pequeña habitación algo deprimente, los cinco lo siguieron, daba pena verla sentada ahí, mirando por la pequeña ventana de la que disponía el cuarto.

-Esto es un poco triste, viejo…- pensó en vos alta el afro americano sosteniéndose un brazo con autentica culpa, todos asintieron y el guardia les dio una seña para que se retiraran quedando al ultimo Murdoc observando a la madre de su hija con desprecio, esta se dio media vuelta con ninguna expresión en su cara.

- Cuídala… ¿De acuerdo? – pidió casi en una suplica y volvió a darle la espalda, el bajista no dijo palabra y se marcho junto con los otros.

… **En los Kong.**

-¿Ahora que se supone que hagamos? – pregunta 2D con inocencia sentado en el sofá al lado de Noodle.

- Buenooo…veamos…hoy tenemos… ¿Noche de familia? – anuncia el baterista con un almanaque en la mano.

- Siii me encantan estos días, voy a buscar a Murdoc-san – grita de felicidad la guitarrista dando un salto para ir en busca del ''anticristo'' que para su desfortunio aparece en busca de una cerveza y la japonesa se le tira encima para evitar que escape.

- ¿Qué…que rayos estas pensado niña? – indaga desconcertado y molesto intentando zafarse del agarre.

- Hoy hay noche familiar n.n – confiesa de manera estupida el vocalista a lo que Murdoc intenta salir corriendo mas desesperado que nunca.

- QUEDATE AHÍ SATANISTA – ordena Russ saltando desde el sofá para aterrizar encima al hombre, Noods lo suelta en el momento indicado saliendo ilesa.

- Oigan ¿Qué fue ese ruido en…? – Deb entra a la sala y se queda mirando la escena - ¿Por qué Russel esta encima de Murdoc? –

- Es que hoy tenemos noche familiar… tu padre lo odia por eso intento escapar, pero Russ es mas rápido y logro retenerlo…- 2D se levanta del sillón y camina hacía Noodle abrazándola desde atrás.

- Oh…Yo me quedo, nunca tuve una noche familiar…- dice la muchacha dándole a ambos una sonrisa.

Luego de levantar a los dos del piso, ponerse de acuerdo sobre cual seria la actividad de familia y amenazar a Murdoc para que se quedara, todos se sentaron en la sala a jugar al típico juego de _''verdad consecuencia''_.

Solo se necesitaban un tablero, fichas y dados, pero como no tenían ni fichas ni tablero ni dados, los fabricaron ellos mismo. El tablero era una hoja de papel con líneas desiguales, con algunos números de mas y tontas prendas o verdades, bueno lo hizo 2D.

Russel y Noodle hicieron los dados con el típico molde que les daban a los niños chiquitos y Murdoc de mala gana con Deb fabricaron las fichas basándose en sus compañeros con los materiales que tenían a mano.

- Esto es horrible, parezco un puercoespín azul…- se quejo el vocalista sosteniendo su ficha.

- No te quejes D, el mió parece una albóndiga con patas…-

- En realidad, es una albóndiga, la sacamos del refrigerador n.n – admite Deb feliz por haber pasado un rato con su padre.

- ¿De verdad? Por dios, eso era lo que íbamos a comer mañana...- comenta el neoyorquino llevándose una mano a la cara completamente frustrado.

- No hablen idiotas, sus cosas tampoco son las mejores…- gruñe molesto el satanista con indiferencia y comienzan el juego – Yo empiezo –

- Ohh ¿Por qué? Yo quería ser primera Murdoc-san…- hace puchero la nipona pero este le niega con la cabeza.

Murdoc tira el dado y sale el número seis, que raro ¬¬ cae en un cuadrado deforme y saca una tarjeta de consecuencia _''besa a la primera persona que tengas a la derecha'' _El hombre hace gesto de WTF girando su cabeza a la derecha para ver a…2D.

- OLVIDENLO, NO HARE ESTO – grita de manera histérica y suelta la tarjeta a lo que Noodle la agarra y comienza a reír, la suelta y la atrapa Russel que hace lo mismo junto a Deb.

- Vamos Murdoc, hazlo viejo jajaja – codea el baterista muriéndose de la risa.

- NUNCA, NUNCA JAMAS EN MI PUTA VIDA, NUNCA –

- Un besito Muds jajaja – se burla la japonesa haciendo muequitas y ruidos de besos.

- NO JAMAS, PRIMERO MUERTO –

- Oooh no se vale…¬¬ eres un tramposo Murdoc –san…le sacas la diversión a todo-

- Emm…no se que sucede, pero continuemos chicos …- habla confundido el peliazul tirando los dados saliendo el numero uno, toma la tarjeta que Murdoc había tirado por accidente y la lee, acto seguido se le tira encima a Noods en un beso apasionado dejando a todos pálidos.

- FACE – ACHE VOY A…- y gracias a que la suerte estaba de su lado del ojinegro, alguien llama a la puerta, el satanista se levanta furioso ante la orden de Russel y abre de la misma forma.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ATIENDES EL MALDITO TELÉFONO? EL CONCIERTO ES EN UNA HORA – grita Damon entrando a la casa y a la vez escapando de los zombies.

- Es verdad Niccals, alístense rápido…tu también niña, y ustedes dos, separecen – ordena furioso Jamie por la irresponsabilidad del líder de la banda señalando a Noodle, 2D y Deb.

**…****..47 minutos después. (Pánico total de todo el mundo)**

-¿Y como mierda quieren que sepa que era hoy el maldito concierto par de retrasados? – se justifico a su manera el bajista.

- ERES UN DESASTRE, LUNÁTICO, SIN MENCIONAR QUE TAMBIÉN ERES UN PEDOFILO – rebatió Damon señalando a Debi, que observaba impresionada toda la gente desde el escenario, aun sin saber que la niña era la hija del hombre.

- ¿YO? MIRA QUIEN HABLA ESTUPIDO ADEMAS ESA NIÑA ES... –

- Vamos Murdoc, deja de discutir, entramos en 10 minutos y no sabemos que tocar – vocifero alterado el afro americano jalándolo del brazo junto a los demás.

- Ehh…no lo se, cualquier mierda fat- ass –

- Pero Muds…-

- Cierra el culo homosexual…vamos a tocar…emm…-

- CLINT EASTWOOD Y STYLO – grito Noodle entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿De que hablas niña? –

- Si Murdoc tiene sentido, CLINT EASTWOOD una pista del primer disco, Stylo, una del ultimo…- analiza Russel los demas lo piensan y acceden.

- Señores, pueden entrar al escenario…- autorizo un empleado haciéndoles señas todos sonrieron y corrieron para presentarse dejando a 2D solo por unos minutos.

- Es…esperen… ¿Cu…cuales eran las letras de cada una? – pregunto en pánico el ojinegro y al notar que todos se habían ido corrió junto a ellos.

En todo el predio lo único que se escuchaba era el incesante coro de la gente repitiendo euforicamente...

_¡GORILLAZ, GORILLAZ, GORILLAZ, GORILLAZ!_

* * *

**WWiii! Estoy sorda :D Hace mal escuchar Puck a todo volumen jaja y repetirlo y repetirlo y repetirlo XD jaja Bueno, ¿Qué tenia que hacer…? A si, la encuesta, gracias por votar, los resultados: **

**Demon Days : 80% **

**Gorillaz : 20%**

**Plastic Beach : 10% **

**En fin, gracias por leer, como siempre, :3 y dejen reviews! WIII Que me hacen felizz…OK, me voy, felices fiestas. Bye. **

**KamDe.**


	16. Por los cables

**Wooooww, cap 16! y 61 reviews! AAaah toy feliz, jeje Como siempre los personajes no son míos... Aunque si Damon y Jamie me los quieren dar como regalo de navidad no me rehusaría :3 Y gracias mezcladas con felices fiestas a: gabiiii981, Sarah Kish, SX S RAMONE, noodle5522, Misari, Andrea095 y Dark Angel ... 7 reviews O.O ...GRACIAS ... Espero que esa persona que no se puede registrar pueda, me siento mal por no saber como contestarle...¡SUERTE! y perdón...OK, ahora la historia!...**

* * *

El estadio estaba que explota, Murdoc es el primero en salir al escenario junto con su bajo, las mujeres presentes en el público gritan como maniáticas su nombre repetitivamente, el solo sonríe dejando salir su larga lengua. Por detrás sale Russel que se coloca junto a la batería, gritos y gritos otra vez, Noodle apareció saltando como una niña de diez, miles de silbidos de parte de los muchachos a los que, los dos hombres intentaron ubicar molesto y al final 2D que entra corriendo y se tropieza con los cables cayendo de lleno al suelo, los gritos se callan por un minuto pero vuelven a sonar cuando el se levanta de golpe saludando de manera infantil. Demás esta decir que varias de las chicas presentes cayeron desmalladas.

- AAgg idiota…Vamos Russ comienza – ordena el satanista posicionando su bajo, Russel da la entrada y la canción comienza.

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine in a bag

I'm useless but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine in a bag

I'm useless but not for long

The future is coming on

It's coming on, it's coming on

(Rah, yeah)

It's coming on, it's coming on

Desde atrás de todo sale un gran pantalla donde se veía el vídeo correspondiente y a Del hace un tiempo, en verdad no habían pensado en como hacer para cantar la parte del fantasma, pero una vez mas Damon y Jamie los salvaron de un seguro ridículo.

Finally someone let me out of my cage

Now time for me is nothin' 'cos I'm counting no age

Now I couldn't be there now you shouldn't be scared

I'm good at repairs and I'm under each snare

Intangible (ah y'all) I bet you didn't think so

I command you to, panoramic view (you)

Look I'll make it all manageable

Pick and choose, sit and lose

All you different crews

Chicks and dudes, who you think is really kicking tunes

Russel sonríe con algo de melancolía al recordar al fantasma que antiguamente habitaba en el, pero se concentra y continua, en un momento revisa a sus compañeros solo para asegurarse de que no estuvieran haciendo nada indecente cuando… ¿Dónde esta 2D? Se horroriza de muerte al localizarlo detrás del escenario hablando tranquilamente con un trabajador de allí, intenta llamarle la atención pero no respondía. Ya al limite de la desesperación no le dio de otra que sacar una de las baquetas extra que le dieron antes de salir y tirársela en la cabeza al peliazul acertando, el cantante capta la no tan indirecta y entra sobándose la cabeza un poco confundido.

Picture you getting down and I'll picture too

Like you lit the fuse

You think it's fictional, mystical - maybe

Spiritual hero who appears on you to clear your view (yeah)

When you're too crazy

Lifeless for whose definition is for what life is

Priceless to you because I put ya on the hype shift

Did ya like it?

Gut smokin' righteous but one talkin' psychic

But among knows possess you with one though

2D toma el micrófono otra vez, observa a Murdoc que tenia cara de ira asesina, se voltea a ver a Noodle que estaba a su derecha y ella lo mira con reproche, este corea su parte y vuelve a rapear Del. La canción termina sin ninguna otra interrupción, por suerte.

- Jajajajaja ¿Les gusto esclavos? - grito orgulloso por el micrófono el bajista mandando a volar a 2D de un caderazo, el publico le respondió con un eterno '' SSSSIIIIIIIIIIII'', Muds sonrió - ¿QUIEREN MAS? – otra vez la misma respuesta solo que con mas emoción.

- Deeesafortunadamente no ahí mas tiempo, lo sentimos, adiós…- Damon entro en escena y corrió a Murdoc, Noodle y 2D que no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que pasaban, el neoyorquino los siguió.

- ¿Qué sucedió Damon – san? – indago la japonesa por tal interrupción.

- Chicos, solo era una canción, hay muchos mas artistas que tienen que presentarse…- explico con paciencia el hombre.

- JAA '' Hay muchos mas artistas que tienen que presentarse'' – Se burlo el satanista haciendo una vos afeminada y moviendo las manos junto a la cabeza – Escucha idiota, la única razón por la que esa gente esta gritando allá afuera es por nosotros, así que…O NOS DEJAS VOLVER O NOS DEJAS VOLVER –

- NO – SE – PUEDE ¿Qué parte de eso tu no entiendes pedofilo de quinta? – remata el rubio a punto de matarlo.

- Vamos viejo…antes de que nosotros llegáramos esto parecía un funeral…- intenta convencerlo el baterista con la razón y antes de que Damon se negara nuevamente Jamie aparece con una sonrisa.

- Oigan, el organizador dice que pueden tocar unas canciones mas por que unas bandas cancelaron…- comenta entusiasmado.

- SSiii genial, solo quiero una cosa... que Russ no me arroje su palito de bateria de nuevo…u.u - pide 2D sosteniéndose la cabeza en el lugar golpeado.

- Se llama baqueta D y lo hice por que estaban completamente distraído…- justifico su acción, sabio como siempre.

- Bueno todo muy bonito pero…VAMOS AL ESCENARIO – grito llena de ímpetu la guitarrista dando saltos a lo que los demás obedecieron, dieron una seña al de efectos de sonido aparte y empezaron a tocar Stylo.

**…** **Mientras.**

- Ya, basta Sun, suéltame…- ordeno Deb con tranquilidad a lo que el demonio apretó mas sus muñecas y la metió dentro de un camarote vacío.

- Ssh… cállate niña, deja de quejarte…-

- ¿Sssh? ¿Que rayos te sucede ahora? -

**-** Escucha y con mucha atención… pudimos reabrir un poco el Hell Hole…- explico el demonio acercándose.

- ¿Y? –

- Los demonios van a salir en busca de alguien que pague su deuda…va a ser dentro de tres días mas o menos…-

- Ajha…Y tu me dices esto por que…-

Boogieman suspira con desgano y encierra a la chica contra la pared evitando que huyera poniendo sus brazos a los costados.

- Lo digo por que confió en que no le digas a nadie, te escondas en un lugar donde los demonios no puedan llegar y después…-

- Espera… ¿Por qué crees que no le diré esto a Murdoc? – pregunto con indiferencia en su voz.

- La verdad no pensé en eso…- admitió con torpeza Sun Moon Star alejándose de la muchacha – Pero ten en cuenta de que esto puedo significar que tu alma quede libre…y…podríamos volver a lo de antes…-

- JA…me diviertes…nunca volverá a pasar lo de antes…era un niña de emmm… ¿13, 14? Y tu tomaste la forma de un muchacho humano…no vale…me engañaste…-

- Pero luego te dije la verdad…-

- Si, que eres un demonio que intenta cazar el alma de mi padre y que tienes como quinientos años…- Deb ladeo la cabeza y puso una mano en su boca – No fue algo lindo enterarse que tu novio tiene quinientos años ¿Sabes? –

Sun Moon rió ante la indiferencia que le causaba a la muchacha el hecho de que sea…bueno, mas bien que no sea humano y que intentara matar a Murdoc.

- Como quieras hermosa…sabes que todo podría ser como antes…- Sun abrió la puerta y salio con la chica aun hablando como si nada.

**...**

**- **GORILLAZ, GORILLAZ, GORILLAZ, GORILLAZ -

Ok, si el estadio estaba que explota hace unos minutos, ahora estaba en llamas, Murdoc ya se había quitado la camisa como siempre y ahora, después de terminar Stylo, baila al ritmo de Feel Good Inc. con sus típicos movimientos pelvicos. Russ tiraba baquetazos por el aire al compás del ritmo o cada vez que terminaba una canción, Noodle brincaba de acá para allá alrededor de todos de vez en cuando improvisando increíblemente con la guitarra y 2D perseguía a Noods divertido ignorando completamente que se iba enredando con el cable de todos los instrumentos. La cancion termino con las risas estrepitosas de De La Soul de fondo.

- TOMORROW COMES TODAY, TOMORROW COMES TODAY, TOMORROW COMES TODAY - pidió la gente cada vez mas frenética, era una canción que desentonaba con las que iban tocando pero que mas da. Russel empezó con su batería enérgicamente de forma orgullosa, luego se sumaron Noodle y Murdoc, cuando 2D estaba a punto de cantar dio el ultimo paso perdiendo el equilibrio por los cables enredados y como estaba demasiado cerca del borde del escenario callo directamente al espacio entre ellos y la audiencia como si fuera una especie de muñeco de trapo. Las personas al verlo a tan corta distancia de ellos enloquecieron pechando las vallas de seguridad, como era de esperarse dos o tres guardias no impedirían que una multitud pasara de golpe en busca de sus ídolos.

- Ooh mierda...¡CORRAN! - vocifero el neoyorquino saltando sobre su instrumento, alzando a su pequeña y huyendo a toda prisa.

- Ahh...Por favor Fat-ass no es para tanto...- minimizo el satanista, de repente una chica se le tiro encima,esta tenia aspecto de una total loca esquizofrenica - Maldición quítate - Murdoc se la saco de encima y bajo, como pudo, hasta donde aun yacía tirado 2D rodeado de muchachas, después de pedirle el numero de teléfono a cada una y prometer que las llamaría (¬¬) Salio corriendo con el tecladista a rastras para donde estaban los demás o eso creían.

- Ves...por eso no quería que siguieran tocando...- se quejo Damon mirando a su colega.

- Bueno por lo menos logramos ganar suficiente para la caridad...ademas, fue divertido - dijo con total tranquilidad el dibujante.

- Jamie-san ¿Por donde nos vamos? - pregunto Noodle respirando agitadamente algo perturbada.

- Mmm...les llamare un taxi...- contesto tomando su celular.

- Viejo, ¿De verdad crees que un simple taxi nos podrá sacar de aquí? -

- Oigan...¿Donde están los otros dos? - Damon se percato de que ni el bajista ni el vocalista estaban con ellos.

- Genial...tendremos que buscarlos entre toda la muchedumbre...- exclamo con desgano la nipona.

**...**

- AGGGRRR MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL QUE PIERDE LA PUTA CONSCIENCIA EN EL MOMENTO MAS ENDEMONIADAMENTE INOPORTUNO - ladro Murdoc sosteniendo al peliazul como si fuera un bebé mientras se abria paso por las puerta de atras del escenario donde estaba todo oscuro.

- Pero Muds, no perdí la consciencia...- musito el cantante que estaba muy cómodo, el satanista al procesar lo que sucedía lo miro con asco y lo soltó haciendo que este cayera al piso como un completo estupido - AAH me dolió...T.T -

- Eso te pasa por imbesil ...-

- Mm...¿Que hacemos ahora? - pregunta con confusión 2D examinando el lugar con una muy tenue luz, llegando a la conclusión de que nunca había estado ahí.

- ¿No es obvio retrasado? Te vas a buscar a los demás, yo también...y si te atrapan los fan...ese no es mi problema...- habla el ''anticristo'' con total indiferencia. El vocalista se queda estático un momento pestañeado aturdido, luego asiente y camina a su lado sin ninguna muestra de emoción por un pasillo oscuro.

**...**

- Me da igual...ademas, ¿Donde puedo esconderme de esos demonios? - y como si nada Deb seguia charlando con Sun Moon Star.

- En un lugar donde llegue la energía oscura...-

- Ajá... no se si tu entiendes que estamos viviendo en los Estudios Kong...el lugar con mas energía oscura en el cosmos...- Chilla la chica frustrada ante la explicación del espectro.

- ¡POR LA MUERTE, DÉBORA! ANTES TENIAS UN POCO MAS DE CEREBRO E INGENIO -

- Y tu un poco mas de tacto idiota...- Los dos se quedaron en silencio... después comenzaron a reír como si nada pero no se habían dado cuanta de que, entre las sombras alguien los observaba, su rostro expresaba una rabia inconfundible, pero lo que en verdad sentía muy en el fondo era dolor y decepción, al tener la sensación de ser traicionado por alguien al que, contra su voluntad, había empezado a apreciar. Pero no, claro que no, nunca admitiría lo que realmente pasaba por su mente, él, Murdoc Niccals, nunca lo haría...

* * *

**AAAHHHH FINAL DRAMÁTICO! Me encanta, tendría que escribir novelas...jajaja Bue...AH! Casi se me olvida, Misari! :D Paciencia todo a su debido tiempo jiji, Hay una charla si...pero mas adelante...El fic es largo así que solo es cuestión de time... Emmm...¿Que mas? ¡Cierto!**

** / FELICES FIESTAS / FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS SHALALALALA LALALALA (?) **

**Dios...cada vez yo peor...en fin, :D como siempre, Gracias por leer, gracias por la paciencia, y Dejen reviews que me encanta leerlos... Bye, pásenla bien. **

**Kamde.**


	17. Peleas y pánico en el aire

**Dios...siento que me estoy asando a fuego lento...¬¬ maldito calor...¿En que estaba? Aaahh si! Hoy les dejo un mini cap... Como Damon y Jamie no me dieron a los personajes para navidad u.u Estos no son míos si no de los antes mencionados... Y MIS MAS SENTIDAS GRACIAS A : Sarah Kish, noodle5522, mila27, Dark Angel y Misari. ^^ Gracias.**

* * *

- Muds… ¿Qué dicen? –

- Shh…cállate face – ache, no escucho una mierda…-

- No me parece bien que los estemos espiando…tienen una conversación y supongo que quieren que sea pri…-

- Cállate homosexual, no me interesa que quieran que sea privado, maldita sea, solo cállate un segundo…- grita susurrando Murdoc sin despegar la vista de Deb y Sun Moon.

- Solo creo que…-

- SSSSHHHH –

**…**

**- **¿Qué fue eso? –

- ¿Podrías por favor prestar atención niña? Estoy tratando de salvarte el culo, rayos…-

- Si si… solo voy a ver que ahí por allá, no molestes…- exclama de mala gana la chica y camina en dirección a los dos hombres, en un acto reflejo, el satanista le tira encima a 2D para cubrirse.

- WAAAAAAAAAAA – grito de idiota asustado.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHH – grito de niñita asustada, Deb se cubre como puede pero los dos caen al suelo de una manera completamente estupida – Auch descerebrado ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Lo…lo siento…es…que…-

- Si, ya quítate… ¿Sun Moon? O ¿Ves lo que hiciste…? Se fue…-

- Perdón…yo solo quería…-

- CHICOS POR FIN LOS ENCONTRAMOS n.n – vocifera Russel entrando a escena junto a Noodle.

- 2D – san… ¿Qué están haciendo? – indaga la japonesa observando al peliazul medio encima de Deb.

- Eh, no…no Noods, no es lo que crees…-

- Por lo menos levántate D…- el cantante obedece y mira algo asustado a los presentes.

Segundos después aparece Murdoc por un pasillo diferente fumando y aparentando que no vio nada de lo que había presenciado hace unos minutos, les da una seña para que se muevan y cuando salen al estadio, estaba todo vació, en medio un gran helicóptero con las iniciales de Damon en rojo.

Los cinco se lo quedan mirando muy sorprendidos y aturdidos por el ruido de las hélices que cortaban el aire por decir así, Jaime sale desde adentro gritándoles para que entren.

**…**

- Wooow…Esto es muy alto… ¿Qué pasaría si saltara desde aquí? – pregunta infantilmente 2D sentado al lado de la puerta, Russ sonríe un poco ante la ingenuidad del vocalista pero lo ignora, a excepción de Murdoc que no perdió la oportunidad para divertirse un rato.

- Posiblemente mi querido idiota, rebotes en las nubes de algodón de azúcar…- hablo con sarcasmo dándole una sonrisa notablemente fingida arrojando un cigarrillo a la nada.

- Genial, ¿De verdad Muds? n.n -

- Claro que no imbécil, caerías al abismo para romperte todo los huesos del cuerpo y morir retorciéndote de dolor…-

- Oh ¿Por que me mientes? T.T -

- Por que sabia que eres tan retrasado para creerlo...igual que esa vez que escuchaste que la luna es de queso... -

- Es que se veía amarilla...y es tan redonda...cualquiera se hubiera equivocado... ademas tiene huequitos- justifica el peliazul mirando hacía afuera.

- Sii sii homosexual...apuesto que si te dicen que antes la tierra era plana también lo creerías...-

- Emmmm...-

- Bien chicos, llegamos…- interrumpe Damon un poco nervioso – Sosténganse de donde puedan…no eh practicado mi aterrizaje en años…-

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO HAS PRACTICADO TU ATERRIZAJE EN AÑOS CANTANTE DE ULTIMA?, NOS MATARAS A TODOS – grita fuera de control el bajista, estaba algo... sensible diciéndolo de alguna manera, y su paciencia se estaba acabado mas rápidamente de lo normal, jalo al rubío que gira para la izquierda de golpe llevando a todos a ese costado.

- WAAAAAAAAAAA – 2D entra en un ataque da pánico abrasado a Noodle.

- Tranquilo viejo mientras no doble para la derecha todo estará bien…- intenta relajarlos Russ dando una respuesta lógica ya que la puerta abierta estaba en ese lado.

- SUÉLTAME MALDITO PEDOFILO JURO QUE TE MATARE ESTA VEZ - amenaza Damon olvidándose del control, abalanzándosele al satanista con autenticas ganas de matarlo, otro que también estaba medio ''sensible''.

- QUIERO VER QUE LO HAGAS INFELIZ – los dos hombres ruedan por el helicóptero golpeándose y Jamie toma el control espantado.

- POR DIOS RUSS AYUDAME – Ruega el dibujante haciendo señas desesperado, el afro americano va junto a el y mira el tablero con cara de WTF y después cambia su expresión a una de ''Vamos a morir''.

- UUUhh miren,miren,miren los zombies están saliendo, seria una toma increíble para una película de terror n.n-

- Creo que no es el momento indicado para pensar en eso 2D – san…- la japonesa se aferra mas a el con preocupación en su rostro.

- MIERDA ¡YA SUÉLTENSE! ¿ PODRÍAN MATARSE EN OTRO MOMENTO POR FAVOR? – grita desesperada Deb intentando separar a los dos hombres.

Ok, y ahí estaban, apunto de tener en un final bastante absurdo, otra vez…volando en un helicóptero conducido por dos personas que no tenían la menor idea de los que hacían, los otros tres matándose entre si, Noods intentando sostenerse de donde pudiera y 2D pensando en que todo lo que pasaba seria genial para una película de terror ignorando por completo que podrían matarse en ese mismo instante.

- BASTAAAAA, DAMON REGRESA AQUÍ IDIOTA – ordeno Jamie al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

- Voy a matarte bastardo, no interesa que seas nuestro madito representante – susurro en un suspiro Murdoc estrangulando al cantante con satisfacción.

- Hijo…de…puta…- en un movimiento rápido se lo saca de encima y corre a la cabina, apreta un par de botones y el vehículo aéreo cae en picada hacia el techo de los Kong.

Todos se horrorizan de muerte y comienzan a gritar como poseídos mientras Murdoc y Damon seguían peleando.

- WWAAAAAAA MORIREMOS –

- Auch Deb - san, no me grites en el oído…- se quejo la nipona en el momento menos adecuado por un grito completamente agudo y afeminado.

- Yo no grite…fue 2D…Pero ahora que lo dices… AAAAAAAAHHH NO QUIERO MORIR –

- DEEELL, HERMANO, ME VOY CONTIGOOO AAAHHH – dramatiza el baterista extendiendo sus brazos al aire.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHH TE AMOOO 2D – SAAAN -

- Yo también Noods…pero es una lastima que no tenga una cámara en este momento u.u seria un gran cortometraje -

- Ya cállense maldita sea,¿No puede uno golpear a otra persona tranquilo acaso?…¬¬ - Damon se levanta gira una palanca y el helicóptero aterriza suavemente sobre el edificio dejando a los demás pálidos.

- ¿Eso era todo? – pregunta con decepción Russel.

- Si, por dios…- contesta el piloto acomodándose la ropa y dándole la mano a Murdoc para que se pusiera de pie.

- Por Satán, creo que estoy sordo…todos gritan como niñitas…-

- Ejem…Nosotras dos…SOMOS niñitas…- reprocha Noodle señalando a Deb y saliendo del helicóptero.

- Luego tengo que hablar con esa pequeña zorra…- dice el bajista para si mismo.

La noche, como siempre, abundo en gemidos de muertos vivos, mas los rasguños desesperado que estos producían por querer entrar a comer algo o alguien mas precisamente.

Russel y Muds estaban en la cocina jugando al póquer, 2D y Noodle avían desaparecido en alguna de las habitaciones de los Kong…tal vez jugando a la play o tal vez no. Como todo el terreno estaba lleno de zombies los representantes tuvieron que quedarse por una noche, así lo había gritado Murdoc en uno de sus típicos ataques de ira.

- Ya gordo, estas haciendo trampa ¬¬ -

- Eso no es verdad, solo lo dices por que vas perdiendo seis manos seguidas ò.ó –

- Exacto, ¿Cómo explicas que yo, Murdoc Niccals pierda? Soy el dios de las cartas, siempre gano por mis increíbles habilidades, es la primera regla…-

- No, siempre ganas por que haces trampa… como yo ya las conozco bien, no te funcionan…- dice con algo de orgullo, pasar tanto tiempo con el satanista podía ser bueno algunas veces.

- Hey, tengo que hablar contigo… ¿Puede ser ahora? – Deb interrumpe la discusión con indiferencia, ¿Qué mierda pensaba Sun Moon para creer que ella no le diría a su padre sobre unos demonio roba almas? La verdad no tuvo que pensarlo mucho y se dispuso a decírselo desde el principio pero el bajista siempre la ignoraba o esquivaba.

- Ahora no niña…estoy ocupado ¿Acaso no lo ves? –

- Pero…-

- SIERRA LA ENDEMONIADA BOCA, ESTOY OCUPADO Y PUNTO, TE VAS – la adolescente le hace fuck you molesta ante tan reacción y sale de la cocina.

- Muds no tendrías que ser tan duro con ella…- intenta hacer razonar el gran baterista dándole una mirada a las cartas.

- ¿Qué no lo ves? – comenzó el bajista sin notar que su hija, terca como el, había regresado para decirle todo – ES UNA MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA, ESA NIÑA ES LO PEOR QUE PUDO PASARME EN LA VIDA, ES MAS…-

- Eehh Muds…- interrumpió Russ mirado a la muchacha que fruncía el seño con dolor y pequeñas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

- CÁLLATE, y decía que ES MAS, NI SIQUIERA SE POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LA TIRO A LOS ZOMBIES MIENTRAS DUERME, ES UNA COMPLETA DOBLE CARA, NUNCA, NUNCA JAMAS…LA CONSIDERARE MI HIJA…NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS- una vez que termino de descargarse, vuelve a retomar la compostura y descubre, un poco tarde, a Deb.

- Eres…eres…una mierda de persona…Y ESPERO…QUE TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO – le grita desgarradoramente tiradole una botella por la cabeza que impacta de lleno en la cara del bajista.

Después de tal espectáculo, la chica sale corriendo y deja más que shocqueados a los dos hombres. Mientras sangre brotaba de la deforme nariz del ''anticristo''.

- Wow, ¿Qué te paso Muds? – 2D entra a la sala todo desalineado y sudoroso unos minutos después.

- Agg…mas bien… ¿Qué te paso a ti face – ache? – gruño observándolo con mas detenimiento, parando la hemorragia con su mano.

- ¿Qué no es obvio, hermano? Noods…eso paso…- dedujo con una sonrisa el afro americano.

- ¿Y LO DICES ASÍ? Ahí que matar a este pervertido…-

- Ya Muds…Noodle es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir que hacer…- afronta con algo de melancolía por dejar libre a su no tan pequeña.

- Gracias por entenderlo Russ n.n – eufóricamente el cantante tomando asiento un poco mas seguro de que por lo menos hoy no iba a terminar hospitalizado.

- Si pero ten en cuenta…que te estoy vigilando D…¬¬ - advirtió el baterista como todo un padre celoso y Murdoc le hizo ceñas al ojinegro golpeando su puño contra la palma con una sonrisa morbosa al parecer ya recuperado del golpe.

**…**

- ¿Cómo va el Hell Hole? – pregunto una voz de ultratumba entre las llamas del infierno.

- Ya pronto señor podremos cobrar el alma de Niccals …- aseguro Sun Moon Star encorvándose y jugando con sus dedos de forma repugnante.

- Genial… asegúrate también de traer a las dos niñas…- ordeno el jefe supremo dándose media vuelta para observar a todos los demonios que trabajaban para reabrir el agujero.

- Jajajaja con mucho justo señor…no se preocupe lo tengo todo controlado...-

* * *

**Mmm...normalmente diría que no me gusto el cap, pero como después me retan jaja ^^ prefiero emitirlo solo por hoy, muchas gracias por todo, sus reviews me inspiran...GRACIAS. Espero que a ustedes les allá gustado. En fin...Bye.**

**P/D : Lo siento si tiene demasiados errores de ortografía.**

**Kamde.**


	18. La broma de los chicos

**WAAA ESTA EN MI CABEZA! NO PUEDO SACAR LA VOCESITA INCESANTE! ¿Por que tuve que escuchar esa maldita canción ''Baby''? Como la odio! Se me pego como chicle...¡AYUDA! Buee... después del dramatismo... Como siempre los personajes no son míos si no de Damon y Jamie. Y Muchas gracias a : noodle5522, gabiiii981, Dark Angel y Sarah Kish Gracias…ahora como no tengo mas que decir, los dejo con la conti… **

* * *

- AAAHH olvídenlo, ¡No es posible que pierda contra el tarado! ¡Están haciendo trampa Fat- ass! -

- Cállate Murdoc, sabes muy bien que no hacemos trampa –

- Es verdad, es que el black jack es mi especialidad n.n -

- D, estamos jugando al poker –

- VES, NI SIQUIERA SABE LO QUE ESTAMOS JUGANDO –

- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? Saben, quiero dormir son las tres de la mañana – Noodle entro a la cocina donde los tres hombres estaban jugando a las cartas, se les había echo tarde principalmente por que Murdoc no quería admitir que estaba perdiendo y por eso detenía el juego con excusas tontas cada vez que terminaban una mano.

- Lo siento pequeña…Es noche de juego…- Hablo Russ frotándose los ojos con sueño y dejando abajo las cartas en señal de retirada.

- Aaahh, ¿Murdoc- san volvió a inventar escusas por perder? –

- OYE, YO NO INVENTO ESCUSAS POR PERDER, ES QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO TRAMPA – grita el satanista levantando los brazos exageradamente.

- Eso es mentira Muds…yo nunca hago trampa en el black jack…-

- 2D, hermano, estamos jugando al poker…- repite el baterista con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Bueno, entonces jueguen a otra cosa…en la que nadie pueda hacer trampa y listo…solo déjenme dormir…¬¬ - dicho esto Noods vuelve a su habitación cerrando de un portazo.

- Esta bien par de retrasados… ¿Qué hacemos? – los tres vuelven a sentarse y se miran aburridos de muerte.

- ¿Y si jugamos al black jack? – pregunta tímidamente 2D.

- Ya jugamos a eso homosexual…-

- Noo, dios recién estábamos jugando al…asshh no importa…-

Pasaron alrededor de cinco segundos cuando sin mas que hacer optaron por la ultima opción, la idearon hace poco pero que mas da, Noodle les había prohibido rotundamente que utilicen la ultima medida de juego, pero o se iban a dormir de mal humor, o la pasaban bien un rato mas. A parte, antes la victima solo era la japonesa, ahora tenían a alguien mas a quien fastidiar, se miraron los unos a los otros con sonrisas siniestras y asintieron sin mediar palabra. El trío se levanta de su asiento y como si ya supieran los que tenían que hacer salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

**25 minutos después… **

- Bien…aquí tengo…pintura azul, cinta... mucha, mucha cinta… bolitas de vidrio y emm…esta cosa que parece chocolate – contaba el afro americano nombrando los objetos a medida que los mostraba.

- Yo tengo…plumas, una soga y crema para afeitar…- sonríe el peliazul dejando salir un poco de la pasta blanca del embace.

- JAA, ¿Solo eso? YO conseguí un claxon, una mano de zombie, bombas de agua, harina, aceite y pimienta…- afirma con orgullo Murdoc llevando un balde con todo.

- Dime que esas cosas no las sacaste de mi cocina, hombre…-

- Luego compras mas gordo, no lloriquees… - minimiza el bajista asiendo una seña con la mano para que lo siguieran.

**…**

Primero lo primero, a molestar a Noodle…los tres entraron sin emitir sonido alguno, llegaron a la cama de la chica donde dormía toda desparramada por el colchón. Con algo de culpa por lo que estaba por hacerle a la guitarrista, 2D le paso sus cosas al ''anticristo'' que le dedico una mirada de asco.

- Marica...-

Murdoc toma la lata de crema para afeitar y recorre las piernas y brazos de la muchacha, no había señal de molestia o algo por el estilo, después le arrebata la pintura azul a Russel, le pinta toda la cara... aun seguía dormida, rayos que sueño tan pesado.

- Creo que terminamos con ella…- musito Russ sacando la cinta.

- Esperen…reguemos las bolitas por aquí…- aporta con malicia el vocalista aun no muy consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

- Muy bien, face – ache por fin comienzas a pensar…- Riegan las pequeñas bolitas de vidrio por diferentes lugares de la habitación mientras se sostenían de lo que tenían a mano para no caer hasta llegar afuera del cuarto.

- Ok, vamos hermano, ahora la cinta adhesiva…-

Toda la entrada de la habitación estaba cubierta con un ''Escudo pegajoso invisible'' según 2D, pusieron el recipiente con harina arriba de la puerta con algún mecanismo complicado para que se regara cuando Noodle pasara por debajo.

- Encarguémonos de la otra… - Gruñe el bajista después de admirar su ''obra de arte'' subiendo una pocas escaleras acompañado por los demás.

**…**

- Mierda, no puede evitar ser tu hija…- murmura Russel observando a la niña medio adentro, medio afuera de su cama, daba realmente algo de pena, se notaba que estaba llorando, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Muds puso la mano de zombie sobre el pecho de ella, coloco la soga de 2D en medio del cuarto para que tropezara y vertió esa cosa marrón parecida al chocolate que era muy, muy viscosa por el suelo.

- Genial me gustaría ver cuando resbala…- salta de felicidad y maldad el peliazul que estaba transformado en una especie de Murdoc pero mas leve.

- Bien compañeros, hagan lo mismo que con la puerta de Noods, solo que arriba pongan las bombas de agua…- ordena sin nada de consideración el lider de Gorillaz, los demás solo obedecen ansiosos.

**En el comedor…**

- ¿Listos? –

- Listo n.n –

- Vamos viejo… ¿Quieres apresurarte? –

- Ya, no presiones gordinflón… - Muds sostenía el claxon que se supone despertaría a las chicas, sin mas que esperar lo suena y todo se queda en silencio hasta que…

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! **

Seguido de los gritos se escucharon caídas, palabras que ni siquiera Murdoc utilizaban, cinta despegándose, mas caídas, más palabrotas y agua cayendo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA LO LOGRAMOS JAJAJAJAJAJA – rió desenfrenadamente 2D sosteniéndose el estomago.

- JAJA NO PUEDO CREER QUE FUNCIONARA JAJAJAJA –

- JAJAJA ESPERO QUE LAS MALDITAS CÁMARAS DE SEGURIDAD GRABARAN TODO JAJAJAJAJA –

- ¡USTEDES! – Gritaron las dos muchachas furiosas completamente sucia y con cinta pegada en la mayoría de su cuerpo – LOS VAMOS A MATAR –

Aun sin dejar de reír el trió salen corriendo al estacionamiento y se meten a la Winne burlándose de ambas.

- ¡SALGAN HIJOS DE PUTA! ¿CUANTAS VECES LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME JUEGUEN BROMAS?– grito la ojiverde golpeando la puerta del vehiculo-casa entre algunos insultos en japonés.

- JURO POR SATÁN QUE LES SACARE LOS OJOS A LOS TRES Y JUGARE PIN PON CON ELLOS, PEDAZOS DE PAJE…- las dos paran de putearlos con toda su alma y se giran al Hell Hole que comenzó a brillar y a hacer ruiditos raros. Murdoc sale de la Winne y jala a ambas de brazo para que entraran.

Los cinco observaban por la ventana muy atentos eh intrigados . Sun Moon sale del agujero y mira a todos lados tratando de ubicar a alguien.

- Débora, niña…dime ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo este aquí? – interrogo el satanista a su hija tomándola bruscamente del cuello.

- No se, suéltame me lastimas, trate de decírtelo pero no me prestaste atención…y me mandaste a la mierda, pero eso es otra cosa que pretend…-

- Deb-san al grano por favor…- pidió saturada la nipona cerrando las cortina dirigiéndole una mirada de ''aun estoy molesta'' al peliazul.

- Bueno si, los demonios vendrán en tres días…tal vez menos…tenemos que irnos máximo mañana al amanecer…-

- ¿Cómo es que no nos contaste eso antes niña? –

- Cuando quise hacerlo gordo, este me mando a la mierda…- reprocho señalando a su padre con expresión ofendida.

- Ooh… ¿Qué vamos a hacer Muds? No quiero ir al infierno…- dice 2D temblando eh intentando abrazar a Noodle pero esta se corre y arquea una ceja molesta – Aah No te enojes T.T –

- Me enojare todo lo que quiera…Se supone que tendrías que haberlos detenido ò.ó No participar…-

- Ahh perdón…no lo vuelvo a hacer… ¿Me abrasas? –

- ¡NO! Estoy enojada…- ante respuesta tan cortante, 2D baja la cabeza resignado como un perrito castigado y se acerca a Murdoc haciendo pucherito.

- Muds…-

- ¿Qué quieres imbesil?-

- ¿Me das un abrazo? – El satanista lo mira con cara de WTF y después le da una bofetada indignado para que reaccione o solo por que tenia la pura necesidad de hacerlo.

- Claro que no estupido, por el diablo, no seas tan…tan…tan como eres, mierda…- y de repente, revelación, la expresión del bajista cambia por completo y en su mirada se ve orgullo, como si hubiera descubierto la cura a todas las enfermedades que tiene en el cuerpo – Lo tengo.

- ¿De que hablas, Niccals? –

- Ya veras fat-ass, TODOS VALLAN AHORA EN BUSCA DE SUS MALETAS Y ARMENLAS COMO PARA UN MES…VAMOS NO ME MIREN CON CARA DE IDIOTAS, ¡ MUÉVANSE! -

Sin cuestionar como lo harían en una situación normal, salen corriendo ignorando totalmente que Sun Moon Star aun estaba ahí observándolos y van en busca de lo ordenado.

2D carga la consola, los videos de zombie, una cámara, el teclado, algo de ropa, sus zapatos, tarros y tarros de pastillas para la jaqueca, miles de cremas para el cabello en dos maletas de color azul oscuro con calcomanías de diferentes estados.

Russ llevo en una maletota ropa, zapatos, un juego de batería, herramientas para practicar la taxidermia, comida a montón, entre otras cosas.

Las chicas como era de esperarse llevaron en más de cinco maletas cada una llenas de ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, ropa, un equipo de música, celulares, ropa, libros, cuadernos, más ropa, una guitarra en el caso de Noodle y velas, crucifijos, pergaminos, etc por Deb.

**...**

El amanecer se abrió paso y los zombies volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, los cuatro estaban muy emocionados esperando a que Murdoc diera señales de vida cuando por la cocina pudieron ver una gran casa rodante conducida por el nombrado anteriormente.

- VAMOS, NO TENEMOS TODO EL MALDITO DÍA APRESÚRENSE – cuando lograron, mas o menos, reaccionar entraron al vehículo sentándose donde pudieron.

- ¿Qué mierda…? En realidad… ¿De donde mierda conseguiste esto? – indago el afro americano observando la lujosa casa.

- Ja digamos que es…un favor –

- Murdoc-san...¿Te das cuanta que tus ''favores'' son los que nos traen problemas no? -

- Ya muñeca, tranquila...¿Acaso no confías en mi? -

- Claro que no, que pregunta tan idiota Murdoc, nadie aquí confía en ti... - responde de forma indiferente el baterista inspeccionando todo el lugar.

- Pues váyanse a la mierda... y cierren el culo que el viaje es algo largo... - ordena de mala gana el líder de la banda que hacía de conductor.

**Una hora después…**

**- **¿Ya llegamos? –

- No 2D-baka-san…-

- … -

- ¿Cuánto falta? –

- No sabemos D, deja de preguntar…-

- … -

- ¿A dónde vamos? –

- A un hermoso lugar abundante en unicornios y ardillas que cantan y bailan al ritmo de Britney Spear…- contesta sarcásticamente Deb mirándolo de reojo sacando unos auriculares de su mochila fastidiada.

- Ooh que bonito n.n ¿De verdad? –

- Claro que no retrasado, los unicornios no existen...y las ardillas lo único que hacen es contagiarte rabia…-

- Ah, eres igual de mala que Muds…u.u-

- ¿Sii?, no me digas…me rompes el corazón…-

- …-

- ¿Ya llegamos? –

-AAAAAHHHH CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, NO HAS DEJADO DE PREGUNTAR HACE MEDIA HORA, TE JURO QUE SI VUELVES A HABLAR TE ARROJARE A LA CARRETERA PARA QUE TE CHOQUE UN MALDITO CAMIÓN – grito desesperado Murdoc, la verdad es que si no explotaba el, iba a ser algunos de los demás.

- Pero…-

- SSSHH…-

- Pe…-

- SSSSSHHHHH –

- Yo solo quiero…-

- POR FIN LLEGAMOS MI DULCE AMO DE LAS TINIEBLAS – aúlla Muds deteniendo de golpe la casa rodante y prácticamente saltando de esta que aun no se había detenido del todo.

- ¿Dónde estamos Murdoc –san? – pregunta mirando solo árboles, pasto y un viejísimo camino de tierra por donde habían venido, desde la ventana.

- Pues veras pequeña, como no podemos ir a Plastic Beach por que es de mas seguro que también estén esperándonos los demonio …-

- Ajá…- interrumpe Russel mirándolo con detenimiento y refleccionado sus palabras.

- Se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de venir a…-

- Rayos deja de ponerle suspenso y habla de una vez – vocifera alterada la nipona cruzando los brazos.

- Esta bien, acamparemos, punto, no me interesa que no les guste la idea, ya conduje hasta aquí ahora nos quedamos…- sentencia esperando los gritos de reproche pero nadie dice nada.

- Okey, no fue tan mala idea después de todo…- opina Russ mirando la naturaleza sin el mas mínimo gesto de desagrado junto a los otros.

Por fin podrían pasar un tiempo juntos sin ninguna razón de pelea o algo por el estilo, o eso esperaban.

**

* * *

Aaahh necesito que alguien me saque esta musiquita de la cabeza...(T.T) Buuaa... En fin, espero que les haya gustado, personalmente me gusto este cap, (pero mas el que sigue) valla a saber Dios por que, pero bue. Gracias ya directamente por leer y dejen reviews no sean perezosos… jaja. Bss.**

**KamDe.**


	19. Acampando a la antigua

**Hola, ya estoy recuperada, gracias a dios no tengo que lidiar con esa vos de nena por un buen rato…:D Solo tuve que escuchar todo un día entero rock y Gorillaz para volver a ser yo ^^. Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen…bla, bla, bla…Y Gracias a : noodle5522, Sarah Kish, gabiiii981, Dark Angel, Misari y ****SxSRamone****, GRACIAS :3 …Ok, now the history…**

* * *

La verdad no le parecía tan mala idea, por fin Murdoc había pensado para bien, bueno los milagros también existen, seria la oportunidad perfecta para trabajar en equipo, interactuar con la naturaleza y desarrollar el instinto de supervivencia del que algunos padecían, en especial 2D.

Esa era la opinión de Russel que venia caminando con mucha madera para prender una fogata, esto le hacía recordar cuando iba a acampar con su padre, levantar las tiendas, cantar, las historias de terror.

Tan ocupado estaba el baterista que ni siquiera noto que ya había llegado a la gran y lujosa casa rodante, tiro la madera a un lado y entro con una gran sonrisa para encontrarse con todos medios muertos en la computadora, el televisor, sillones de masaje y otros lujos completamente inútiles eh innecesarios.

- ¿Qué rayos están haciendo todos? Y ¿Las fogatas, las tiendas? –

- Por favor gordo…no me digas que esperabas todo un campamento con trabajo en equipo y todas esas mariconadas ¿Verdad? – indago el bajista con una cerveza en la mano mirando la tele en un canal porno. Russ solo se quedo callado.

- No me parece mala idea Murdoc – san…-opino la guitarrista dando un brinco desde el lado de la computadora.

- Es verdad, yo apoyo a Noodle… ¿Me abrasas? – grito 2D intentando hacer desistir a la japonesa.

- ¡Que no! Sigo molesta…¬¬ -

- Bueno entonces… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Hacemos un campamento? –

- ¡SI! – dijeron ambos unisonados muy entusiasmados.

- Muy bien idiotas, ustedes valla y yo los vigilo por la ventana –

- No Muds, tú vienes con nosotros… -

- Si Murdoc-san…tienes que venir, es como la noche familiar…-

- Elige Murdoc…por las buenas o por las malas…- amenaza Russel evitando todo el drama. El satanista le hace Fuck You despreocupado provocando a su compañero que camina desafiante a su dirección tronándose los nudillos.

**…****. **

- MURDOC VOLADORR – resuena por todo el bosque, acto seguido el Muds sale despedido por la puerta de la casa rodante y aterriza con toda la cara en la tierra, detrás de el, salen 2D suplicándole a Noodle que lo perdone, esta haciéndole la típica seña ''No te conozco'' y Russ cargando a Deb como una bolsa de papas que pataleaba eh insultaba para que la bajaran por que no quería acampar.

- Bien, D, dame las llaves – ordena muy serio el afro americano antes de que Murdoc recobre el conocimiento, el peliazul obedece con su misma seriedad.

- Emm… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunta con inocencia 2D observando como las puertas del gran vehículo se terminaban de cerrar.

- Bueno…eeh…yo me encargo de las tiendas y tú con Noods vallan a buscar algo que comer…-

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! Me niego…estoy molesta con el…- se queja la nipona cruzando sus brazos y dándole una mirada asesina al cantante.

- Vamos pequeña…Míralo, lo confieso, nosotros lo obligamos…- intenta rescatar la relación mintiendo de todas formas, su enojo no duraría mucho pero, que mas da.

La guitarrista duda un minuto y mira a 2D que tenia ojos de cachorrito debajo de la lluvia.

- Esta bien n.n de todas formas no podrías estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo… - el tecladista sonríe honestamente y se le tira encima en un tierno beso que ella corresponde.

- Aaahh se ven tan lindos - exclama Russ emocionado, hasta que el beso se intensifica y 2D acorrala a Noodle contra la casa rodante, ya no le estaba haciendo tanta gracia – Bien…D, hermano...2D… ¡YA SUELTENCE! – vocifera como el padre permisivo pero celoso que era, ambos se asustan de muerte y se separan al instante.

- Lo siento…-

- Si claro…te creo amigo...¬¬ Vallan…si no vuelven dentro de media hora los iré a buscar y no será nada lindo…-

- ¿Nos estas amenazando Russel-san? – pregunta con picardía la japonesa con una sonrisita burlona.

- Claro que no pequeña, vamos no se tarden…- con esto ultimo Russel se queda armando las tiendas pero antes de que se marcharan le hace a 2D el gesto de ''Te estoy vigilando'' provocando que este se pusiera mas nervioso que de lo normal.

**…****.**

- Aah, Noods…Nos apresuremos, Russ me matara si nos tardamos…-

**- **Tranquilo 2D – san, no dejare que nada te pase…- aseguro con una gran sonrisa y lo beso en la mejilla, pero como hace unos segundos el peliazul la beso en los labios y el beso inocente se intensifico tal vez de mas.

- Mmm...Es…espera…-

- ¿Qué pasa Stu? –

- ¿No sientes como si algo…nos estuviera observando?-

- ¿De verdad? No me asustes…-

- Ahora que lo pienso, esto es como las películas de terror, la pareja se va en busca de algo completamente inútil, se aíslan y después se besan, terminan cogiendo…o tratan y de la nada…UN ASECINO APARECE Y LES CORTA LA CABEZA – comenta con demasiado énfasis, naturalidad y alegría ante la situación a lo que Noodle se sonroja y luego se horroriza por el final.

- Eso es lo mas esp…-

- USTEDES DOS, VOY A MATARLOS –

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –

- Silencio idiotas, los estoy buscando hace siglos, voy a matarlos por complotarse contra mí – gruñe Murdoc saliendo de unos arbustos molesto, tenia todo el rostro y la camisa sucia mas un ojo morado...lo mas seguro es que hubiera discutido de Russ de nuevo.

- Aah, por dios…solo es Muds…-

- Murdoc-san casi nos matas de un infarto –

- Si como sea, el gordo dijo que tengo que venir para asegúrame de no se que cosa y que los tengo que ayudar a buscar comida…- comenta molesto apoyándose en un árbol.

- Uff y nosotros que nos preocupábamos por que alguien nos vigilara…-

- Jajaja si fue una tontería...aunque tu relato tampoco ayudo mucho... -

- Sii,sii vamos, por aquí hay un río, tendrán que pescar...ni piensen que YO trabajare - ordena con resignación apuntando con su dedo la dirección.

**…****.. Entre los matorrales. **

Como siempre en las películas, si por increíble que parezca 2D no se equivoco, algo los estaba observando, con esa típica respiración exagerada y las risitas maniáticas, se movía entre los pastos altos, registrando cada uno de sus movimientos y quien era el menos apto para correr, golpear, o hacer algo coherente…ya tenia a su próxima presa identificada.

**…****. Con Russ y Deb. **

- Tanaa nanana taaa tommtoommm taanananata…-

- Podrías dejar de hacer eso, si quieres cantar CANTA, si quieres tararear TARAREA pero no hagas las dos cosas al mismo tiempo…-

- Ya gordo, no hagas drama…-

- Es que eres la niña más exasperante que eh conocido en toda mi vida…-

- Bueno lo acepto pero por lo menos cuándo me digas eso mírame a los ojos…- rebatió con el típico tono indiferente que había heredado de su padre al notar que Russel , inconscientemente le estaba hablando a sus piernas y no a ella en si.

- Eemm…no es mi culpa si tu te sientas ahí con ese short de mas corto mientras yo estoy aquí abajo con la tienda…- se excusa disimulando su nerviosismo señalando el tronco medianamente alto donde la chica estaba sentada y su pantaloncito cortado a mano.

- Sii, si lo que digas… - evade la adolescente sin querer pelear levantándose de su lugar, mirando para todos lados.

- ¿Pasa algo? –

- Es que…tuve la sensación de que…-

- ¿Algo nos vigilara? –

- Si…la verdad si, ¿Dónde estamos? –

- En un bosque, aislados de todo, en medio de la nada…-

- Oh es lindo saberlo…Russ…-

- Mmm ¿Qué? –

- A los ojos por favor -

- Lo siento…-

**…****.. **

Bien, ya había caminado como por media hora, o eso parecía y no encontraban el supuesto río que tendría que estar a unos pasos.

- Mierda…no entiendo ese maldito río tendría que estar por aquí…-

- Oh, ¿Ahora que vamos a comer? –

- Tranquilo face- ache…ya encontraremos algo…-

- AAAahh miren un conejito n.n ¡Que bonito! - chilla Noodle señalando a la tierna criatura de color blanco y marrón cremoso.

- Oh es tan lindo, hay que ponerle un nombre – secunda 2D intentando acercarse para agarrarlo.

- Claro, yo le pondré nombre…- murmura el bajista sacando discretamente una pistola de su bota izquierda.

- SIII ¿Qué nombre Murdoc-san? –

- Uno muy lindo…LA CENAA – ambos se horrorizan al ver como le apuntaba al indefenso animal que lo miraba sin entender y se le tiran encima para evitar que lo mate. – Suéltenme, maldición, ¿Acaso quieren morir de hambre? -

- No Muds, pero tampoco para llegar al extremo de cobrar la vida de un inofensivo animalito – lloriquea Noods intentando arrebatarle el arma.

- NO SENTIRA NADA MUÑECA, SOLO QUE ALGO LE ATRAVIESA LA CABEZA –

- NOOOO –

**¡POOOWW! (Típicos pájaros que salen volando del bosque por el estruendo) **

- ¿Qué fue eso, gordinflón? –

- Tal vez Murdoc encontró a 2D y Noodle –

- Ooh, bueno…el idiota tuvo buena vida…-

Después de unos minutos, Russ termino de armar las dos únicas tiendas y prendió la fogata antes de que oscureciera, ya cuando no se veía rastro del sol, el satanista salio corriendo de entre los árboles con algo en su mano seguido de los otros.

- Mira fat- ass esto es lo que cenaremos…- alardeo tirando una cosa peluda ante los pies del baterista, el hombre lo toma confundido y hace un gesto de asco.

- ¿Una ardilla? –

- Podríamos haber cenado conejo…pero estos retrasados lo agarraron como mascota y cuando iba a dispararle le pegue a la ardilla…¬¬ -

- Por lo menos Cena esta bien - canturrea la japonesa sosteniendo al conejito entre los brazos.

- ¿Cena? ¿Así le pusieron al conejo? - pregunto Russ mirándolos divertido.

- Sii, el nombre se lo puso Muds y nos dio vagancia cambiárselo, pero míralo es tan…Auch –

- ¿Qué pasa 2D-san? –

- Me mordió T.T -

- Eso por homosexual, hasta esa rata deforme lo sabe…-

- Ok, todo muy bonito, ¿Podemos comer algo? – pregunta Deb sosteniéndose el estomago.

- Claro, solo tengo que poner esta cosa en agua para que se le salga el pelo, después desmembrarlo y cocinarlo…no tardara…- asegura el afro americano tomando de la cola a la ardilla.

**2 horas después…**

- YA ESTA – grito ''El chef'' llevando un plato donde estaban los demás muertos de hambre y dejándolo en medio.

- ¿Eso es todo? – indago 2D observando con decepción lo que tenían para comer.

- Pues si…sin el pelo, lo huesos, el cartílago y todo lo demás…solo nos queda esto contesta arrepintiéndose de le idea de acampar a la antigua.

- Yo me vuelvo a la casa rodante…- anuncio Deb como leyéndole las mentes a todos.

- Bien dicho, vamonos adentro…- apoyo Russel levantándose resignado – Dame la llave D…-

- Yo no la tengo…se la di a Muds…-

- No me la diste…se la diste a Noods retrasado…-

- Yo se la di a Deb-san…-

- Se la devolví a Russel…-

- O mierda…Genial, NOS TENDREMOS QUE QUEDAR EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR POR QUE PERDIERON LAS LLAVES – grito Murdoc pateando las carpas.

- Aah no puede ser tan malo n.n – optimizo 2D intentando aliviar el ambiente.

- Si es verdad…digo, todavía estamos vivos y no hay ningún loco psicopata que quiera matarnos – apoyo Noodle tocando la cena con cara de asco.

Los cinco se miraron sin creer nada y suspiraron resignados.

- Bien, hoy dormiremos en estas chozas mugrosas…pero mañana a la mañana nos vamos a un hotel cinco estrella…- planea el bajista de mala gana conteniendo las ganas de matar a alguien que hace rato lo perseguían.

Como era de esperarse las chicas durmieron en una y los chicos en otra, gracias a la administración y amenazas silenciosas de parte del baterista hacía 2D.

El cielo se cubrió de unas nubes de tormenta y la luna no se siguió divisando, todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos antes de que se durmieran.

- Jajajajaja…no les daré la oportunidad de ir hacia ningún lado…jajajajajaja…- susurro una vos cerca de la carpa de los chicos.

Murdoc se despertó de inmediato y tomo la pistola, un sudor frió recorría su cuerpo, observo a sus compañeros ,ambos dormían. Se giro para ver la silueta encorvada y monstruosa que se marchaba rumbo a las chicas, apunto, el sonido del arma alarmo al visitante que se hecho a correr fuera de allí.

- _No vale la pena aun gastar balas_…- se dijo a si mismo volviendo a recostarse.

Los problemas lo seguían fuera donde fuera.

* * *

**Bue, espero que les haya gustado…jajaja en fin, me largo y espero que la hayan pasado bien en fin de año…Aaah si casi me olvido, Gabiiii981 no, en fin no es tan largo, no tengo tanta imaginación jaja pero es largo ^^ va, no tanto…bueno ya van a ver…como siempre, gracias por leer y gracias por los reviews. Bye y bss! **

**KamDe. **


	20. La venganza nunca termina bien

**¡WIIII CAP 20! jaja buuee a lo que vine, perdón por el retraso les traigo un cap cortito…como saben los personajes no son míos y todo el discurso.Y muchísimas gracias a: Dark Angel, Gatty8, Sarah Kish, SxSRamone, noodle5522 y Misari. :D Gracias.**

* * *

- ¿Qué crees que allá sido eso Deb-san? –

- No se…tal vez un loco psicópata que quiere violarnos o 2D que se levanto para ir al baño y se perdió…- razona la muchacha al ver pasar la sombra de ''intruso'' que los asechaba.

- Oh genial, bien… ¿Crees que estén dormidos? –

- No lo creo, Murdoc debe a verse despertado por los ruidos del idiota que paso, por lo menos podría a ver sido un poco mas cuidadoso nos acaba de cagar la broma…¬¬-

- Tendríamos que esperar un rato mas, cuándo era pequeña me gustaba molestar a Murdoc-san y siempre tardaba alrededor de una hora en dormirse completamente – explica Noodle sosteniendo unas sogas con una gran sonrisa.

**1 hora con 3 minutos después…**

- ¿Ya?–

- Si, creo que si…vamos...-

Las dos chicas salen muy cuidadosamente de la carpa sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido. Abren la tienda de acampar de los hombres, todo era un desastre Russ ocupaba la mitad del colchón inflable, Muds la otra y 2D estaba literalmente tirado entre los dos como si fuera una manta.

- Creo que necesitare terapia…- murmura Noodle entre risitas sofocadas - ¿Donde me dijiste que estaba el lago? –

- Según el gordo…emm, en unos metros a la izquierda – memoriza Deb mientras ataba un extremo de la soga al colchón.

- ¿Crees que podremos remolcarlos hasta allá sin que nadie se despierte? – indaga la japonesa no muy segura del plan.

- Espero…vamos no pierdas tiempo – las dos toman la cuerda y tiran a la par logrando sacarlos de la carpa se miran entre si, ante todo el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer para moveros solo unos centímetros, suspiran resignadas con la expresión de ''Esto es imposible'' y sueltan las sogas.

- Russel-san tendría que dejar de comer tantos pastelillos…- Exclama Noodle derrotada, ambas se sientan en el piso con expresión decepcionada y un tintineo las hace reaccionar – Mira Deb- san, es la llave – grita de entusiasmo la ojiverde sosteniendo el objeto algo sucio y desgastado, se tapa la boca para asegurase de que los chicos aun dormirán como condenados, así era.

- Genial, por fin podre comer algo - dice Deb ilusionada, muerta de hambre, un estruendoso ruido del cielo las alerta. Miran a todos lados y rápidamente desarman las tiendas metiéndolas adentro de la gran casa móvil que ahora estaba abierta.

Unas pequeñas gotas caer haciéndolas entrar a los gritos.

- Mmm…Pero ¿Qué demonios…? – Russel da un pequeño salto ante el contacto con el agua.

- ¿QUIEN RAYOS SE LLEVO LA MALDITAS CARPAS? –

- Oh, creo que fueron las chicas…Y también encontraron las llaves, mira Muds n.n – señala el vocalista con una gran sonrisa.

- Cállate face- ache, ¡Pequeñas arpías voy a matarlas! –

- ¿Qué dijiste Murdoc- san? Yo iba dejarte pasar pero ahora, como nos insultaste…- se burla Noodle cerrando la puerta.

- Niña, o me dejar pasar o juro que te haré la existencia imposible…- amenaza el satanista desde afuera de la puerta, una pequeña cortina se levanta desde adentro y vuelve a divisare a la japonesa comiendo unas galletas y un jugo con una sonrisa.

- Muds, déjalas, se están vengando…- habla el afro americano señalando una pequeña ventana por donde podrían entrar.

- Ooh claro, lo lamento niñas…es verdad nos comportamos muy mal… estén tranquilas...todo esta bien- finge el bajista caminando discretamente a la ventana, pegando un brinco y cayendo de lleno sobre la mesa de la casa rodante tirando toda las cosas que estaba sobre esta, asustando de muerte a las dos chicas – ¡LAS TENGO! –

- AAAHHHH UN MONSTRUO – grita alterada Deb ya que Murdoc estaba todo mojado, sucio con lodo y la comida que había tirado al entrar.

- No, no, es peor, es Murdoc-san – corrige Noodle dando pasos para atrás señalándolo con el indice.

- Oh es verdad…AAAHHHH ES MURDOC – las dos salen corriendo por toda la casa y Muds por detrás destruyendo todo a su paso.

Desde afuera lo único que veían Russel y 2D era como las cortinas se corrían de vez en cuando, siluetas que se movía de acá para allá seguido de ruidos de cosas cayendo y amenazas.

-¿Crees que estén bien Russ? –

- Sinceramente…no – La puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver al bajista que cargaba a las muchachas en cada uno de sus brazos.

- Vamos idiotas entren… mientras ustedes dos…suerte bajo la lluvia…- dicho esto el satanista las arroja sin nada de cuidado al lodo y les habré paso 2D y Russ que entran corriendo.

**En los Kong…**

- MURDOC, CUANDO TE ATRAPE VOY A…-

- Puedo observar y escuchar claramente que nuestro deudor no esta aquí ¿No?, Sun Moon Star…-

- Eh, señor…jeje yo, yo no se que sucedió…tenia todo planeado…lo juro...-

- ¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando de ti, demonio hipócrita…te daré unas ultimas oportunidades…si no me traes por lo menos al idiota de cabello azul…Ja, no hace falta decir lo que te sucederá…- advierte cruelmente a lo que Sun se inquietarse, después de las palabras el ''Gran señor del infierno'' se retira por el Hell Hole dejando a todos muy serios y atemorizados.

- No soporto…A ESE MALDITO SATANISTA –

- Su…Sun Moon Star… Cálmese, ¿Esta todo bien? – una criatura mas pequeña eh incluso se podría decir simpática se acerca al espectro despacio.

- Claro que no idiota, estos Niccals me están jodiendo la existencia…-

- En realidad Sun, la niña no es Niccals…es Cracker como su madre…- corrige el pequeñín con inocencia y se gana una mirada de odio y una patada que lo hace volar al gran hueco infernal.

- NO ME INTERESA IMBÉCIL –

**…**

- Por favor Russel –san…déjanos entrar hace frió…- suplico por enésima la japonesa tirada en el piso y toda sucia ya que todavía llovía.

- Vamos, déjennos entrar, no los molestamos mas…RAYOS, ¿Qué quieren? Que un grupo de psicópatas no rapten antes de dejarnos entrar – dramatiza Deb tironeando la puerta que estaba cerrada con doble llave.

Y como nunca hay que apresurarse a decir las cosas, un grupo de tipos con mascaras raras aparecen de los matorrales con sogas y bolsas, eran los que los estaban vigilando desde que llegaron.

- Ok, solo decía…no hacia falta recrear la escena amigos…- Las personas comienzan a acercarse amenazantes a las chicas acorralándolas sobre la casa rodante – Vamos ábrannos no es gracioso…-

- Mu…Murdoc-san…Es…esto no es una broma agradable…- tres tipos se lanzan encima de la nipona haciéndola caer, se logra zafra de uno con una patada de karate pero los demás la toman del torso y la meten dentro de una gran bolsa de carga – AYUDENME –

- Tiene a Noodle tenemos que salir…- tiembla 2D jugando con sus dedos al ver lo que pasaba afuera horrorizado.

- Es verdad, viejo…esto no se me hace chistoso…- secunda el baterista buscando la llave.

- Por favor, retrasados solo están jugando con nosotros…no caeré en su bromita…-

- AAAHH SUELTENME – Algunos de ellos sostenían a Deb de las piernas y la arrastraban al bosque sin nada de cuidado, luego uno la ata como si fuera un animal, metiéndola en la misma bolsa que a Noods y desaparecen entre los arboles.

- Mu… ¿Muds? – murmura el peliazul con nerviosismo mirando a todos lados en busca de una respuesta.

- Esta bien, vamos bastardos…- ordena Murdoc pasándole la llave a Russ y sacando de un estante varias armas.

- ¿De donde conseguiste eso? O.o -

- No es el momento Fat-ass, andando – Les pasa unas pistolas a casa uno y salen bajo la lluvia en busca de las chicas.

**Con los locos psicópatas… **

Se podría decir que estaban en medio de todo el bosque la vegetación era muy densa, no dejaba ver el cielo, a lo lejos se podía divisar una casa en ruinas no tenía parte del techo o eso parecía y en frente de esta había un montón de chatarra.

- Jefe ¿Qué hacemos con ambas? ¿Nos las comemos? –

- Claro que no idiota, no somos caníbales… Tranquilo, tengo un plan…El pequeño Mudsy tendrá que venir en busca de sus niñas...- explica con tranquilidad un hombre que tenia una mascara de colores amarillentos.

- OOhh…entonces es ahí cuando los atrapamos y nos los comemos…-

- No tarado, no somos caníbales…En ese momento, cuando aparezcan... arreglaremos deudas –

**_…_**

- Por dios estos locos van a comernos T.T – sollozo desesperada Noodle intentando respirar, aun dentro de la bolsa.

**- **No lo aran Noods…solo quieren matar a Murdoc…pero veámoslo de esta manera…Toooodo el mundo quiere matarlo…- intenta consolarla Deb a su manera, ella tampoco estaba completamente segura de si debía estar calmada o en pánico.

- Es verdad…Pero siempre tenemos que pagar nosotros – reprocha Noods cabizbaja.

La conversación se corta cuando las arrojan al suelo de manera brusca, todo estaba mojado y en el aire había olor a cadáver. Las sacan de la gran bolsa dos hombres que se retiran al instante dejándolas con el tipo de la mascara amarilla.

- Mis invitadas, espero que disfruten su estancia aquí…JAJAJAJA - Hablo ''cordialmente'' al parecer el líder de todos los dementes - …Les traeremos algo de cenar mas tarde…y...¿De que me olvido? O claro, olvide presentarme…Soy Hannibal Niccals…un placer conocer a las amigas de mi hermano menor…JAJAJAJAJA –

Hannibal se marcho entre esas carcajadas morbosas que resultaban mas que familiares dejando a las muchachas mas que shockeadas, se escucho un portazo y todo se inundo en silencio.

* * *

**Jaa ni un demonio ni nada, ahora salen los familiares… ¿Alguien se la esperaba? Supongo que no, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie…A, si casi se me olvida…capaz solo CAPAZ me valla de vacaciones a la punta de una montaña sin tele, sin celular, sin compu… obviamente no fue mi idea ¬¬ ósea, que por un tiempo no publico T.T Triste, triste. Ok, bueno solo avisaba, gracias por los reviews y por leer ^^. Bye. Dejen comentarios.**

**KamDe.**


	21. ¿Secuestro?

**Holaa! Bueno, todavía no me voy, todavía... solo paso a publicar otro cap, como saben los personajes no son míos excepto Deb ^^ y toda la cosa….Y gracias miles de gracias a: noodle5522, Sarah Kish, Dark Angel, gabiiii981 y Misari… ¡Gracias! Bueno ahora a lo que vinimos…**

* * *

- ¿Por la derecha o por la izquierda? – Russel, 2D y Murdoc habían estado dando vueltas por más de media hora y la paciencia del beterista y el bajista se estaba acabando.

- A la izquierda gordo, es lo mas seguro…-

- Claro que no, ya doblamos a la izquierda…-

- No importa Fat- ass, soy el maldito líder y digo que vamos por la izquierda –

- Y a mi me interesa una mierda que tu seas el líder y digo que vayamos por la derecha…-

- Izquierda…-

- Derecha…-

-Izquierda…-

- AL CENTRO – grita 2D con una sonrisa boba levantando los brazos despreocupado, los otros dos hacen un gesto de WTF y vuelven al tema principal.

- Esta bien, vamos por la endemoniada derecha – se resigna el satanista tomando rumbo por el camino casi invisible.

- Muds, ¿Crees que Noodle y Deb estén bien? –

- No se face- ache, sigue caminando…-

- Oigan, miren es humo…- señala Russ mirando el cielo, sus compañeros dirigen la mirada a la nube oscura y asfixiante.

- Chicos vean esto -

- ¿Qué pasa idiota? –

- Otro conejito n.n –

- Dame fuerzas dios…- dramatizo el afro americano tomándose el arco de la nariz y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

- Es como Cena, que bonito, te llamare Almuerzo…-

- Camina homosexual, suelta a esa rata orejona y compórtate como hombre una vez en tu miserable vida, ¿No te das cuenta que podrían estar heridas gravemente? – estalla Muds con un poco de preocupación en su voz. Ambos se quedan callados al notar la expresión del bajista, nunca lo habían visto de esa manera, parecía desesperado, sin mediar palabra siguieron caminando seriamente alertas a cualquier cosa.

**…****.. **

-¿Crees que nos estén buscando? –

- Claro…Bueno, no se…-

- ¿Te sucede algo Deb-san? –

- Es que, no caigo en que ese demente sea mi tío –

- No parece tan malo…si quitamos lo psicópata, que vive en una choza que se cae a pedazos con locos y que nos secuestro…podría… caernos bien…- la consuela Noodle con una sonrisa.

Estaban en esa habitación sin escuchar sonido, era algo tétrico, solo había una gran chimenea prendida, una cama toda destruida sin colchón, unas frazadas sucias y banquitos en donde ambas estaban sentadas.

La impresión causada en las chicas al saber que ESE tipo era hermano de Murdoc fue…mas bien no fue, algo agradable, en especial para Deb.

Aunque ninguna de las dos lo mencionara, tenían una idea de hasta que punto podría llegar Hannibal, no era algo que jugara a su favor. La destruida puerta se abrió de golpe y el hombre entro, ya no traía puesta la mascara, su rostro, muy diferente a lo que creían, tenia una gran nariz redonda, los ojos ojerosos pero solo de un color, negro…de cabello se podría decir que era igual a Muds solo que con una corte similar a cuando un niño de cinco hace de peluquero y su tez era media grisácea.

- Señoritas…Les traigo su cena, no queremos que sufran hambre, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión seria si no? – Pregunto con notable preocupación fingida, las observa a ambas – Veamos…Tu, debes ser su guitarrista ¿O no preciosa?…- señala con el dedo a Noodle y ella lo mira con desprecio – Y tu…no se, ¿Su novia pasajera? Tal vez…-

- Soy su hija…- confiesa secamente Deb encogiéndose de hombros.

- JAJAJAJAJA ¿ESPERAS QUE LO CREA? JAJAJAJA, Mi hermanito nunca quiso un hijo y menos una hija…JAJAJA ¿Como le dices? ¿Papi? JAJAJAJA ¿Van a pasear juntos? JAJAJA por favor, solo debes se un estorbo para el, en cuanto no te necesite mas se olvidara de ti…- cometa hirientemente llegando a la fibra sensible de Deb.

- Púdrete…- murmura Noodle molesta ante esas palabras llamando la atención de Hannibal.

- Lo haré preciosa, no te preocupes…- El hombre sale del cuarto y lanza un plato lleno de ¿Comida? Bueno, o eso parecía.

**…****.. **

- Diez elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que no se rompía fueron a buscar a otro elefanteeeee…Once elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araaaña…-

- AAAaaggg CÁLLATE IDIOTAA ME TIENES LAS BOLAS LLENAS CON ESA CANCIONSITA –

- Ya Murdoc, por lo menos le pone humor…- reprocha Russ mirando detenidamente el revolver que le habían dado antes de salir en busca de las chicas.

- ¿HUMOR? Lo único que hace es vivir jodiendo con sus estupidas ocurrencias gordo –

- Lo siento Muds, solo quería hacer dormir a Almuerzo…- comenta el vocalista meciendo al animalito.

- Solo cállate tarado y suelta a esa cosa…-

- No es una cosa es un conejito n.n Tal vez el hermano de Cena…-

- Ssshh, miren, allí están esos tipos…- señala el baterista escondiéndose detrás de un árbol sin sacar la vista de la vieja casa en ruinas.

- Genial, los encontramos, vamos a saludar – 2D sale de entre los matorrales y camina hacia ellos, Murdoc trata de detenerlo pero no lo alcanza, todos los psicópatas le apuntan con variadas armas y el peliazul se queda estático al entender la idiotez que acababa de cometer.

- Imbécil…-

**…****..**

- ¿Escuchaste eso Noods? –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- No se un grito de niñita…- las dos miran a su alrededor y la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Un hombre con mascara azul arroja un saco de lona sin nada de cuidado cerca de donde estaban.

- ¿Qué…que es eso? – La nipona se acerca a la bolsa, la desata con mucho cuidado…- ¡2D- SAN! –

- ¿Noods?... NOODS ESTAS BIEN – el cantante se le tira encima en un abraso, se aparta lentamente y busca algo en el saco.

- ¿Sucede algo? –

- Aaahh me sacaron a Almuerzo T.T –

- ¿Almuerzo? – pregunta Noodle intentando no reír por su actitud.

- El hermano de Cena, son iguales, como no se me ocurrió otro nombre le puse Almuerzo…-

- Pues puedes apostar que ahora se lo están almorzando…- aporta Deb sin nada de tacto levantándose para caminar a la puerta y mirar por los agujeros que había en esta - ¿Dónde están los otros? -

- No se, afuera creo… ¿Quién es ese loco que las trajo aquí? –

- Es el hermano mayor de Murdoc-san ¬¬ -

- Oohh… ¿Cómo es el? – indaga 2D con curiosidad pero antes de que alguna le pudiera contestar un disparo atraviesa la pared y luego otro y otro y así sucesivamente.

- AL SUELOO – grita desesperada Deb tirándose encima de ambos.

**... **

- NO CREO QUE ALLA SIDO LA MEJOR IDEA, VIEJO –

- CALLATE GORDO Y SIGUE DISPARANDO MALDITA SEA….- Los dos logran entrar a la casa y ocultarse detrás de un armario, seis tipos les hacían frente pero era fácil derribarlos considerando que los locos tenían muy mala puntería y que ninguno estaba resguardado. Pasando ese pequeño problema fueron a la otra habitación vacía.

- ¿Y ahora que Niccals? –

- CHICOSS SON USTEDESS – el cantante sale corriendo de una puerta hecha trisas probocandoles un pre infarto a ambos.

- ¿Dónde están las chicas tarado? –

- Oh, no se T.T, solo recuerdo que unas balas atravesaron la pared... apareció Hannibal...y empecé a hablar con el, después me golpeo en la cabeza y aparecí tirado en un pasillo...hasta que…-

- Espera face – ache… ¿Hannibal? –

- SIII TÚ HERMANO MUDS – aclara el peliazul con una sonrisa, un puño se estampa contra su cara lanzandolo al piso bruscamente.

- Murdoc, te dije que no golpees a D bajo ninguna circunstancia de pánico ò.ó –

- Entonces que nunca mas en toda su endemoniada vida vuelva a repetir que el es mi AAAGGH ni siquiera puedo decirlo…-

- Pero…es muy amable Mu…-

- Si claro, amable como una hiena…- interrumpe irónicamente el satanista.

**...**

- Por dios casi mata a todos…si no fuera por que los demás huyeron…-

- Disculpe señor loco psicópata… ¿Cuándo nos dejara ir? – pregunta Noodle harta de estar en el mismo lugar sin hace nada.

- NUNCA –

- Algún día tendrá que dormir…- murmura Deb apoyando la cabeza en la pared aburrida ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su tío – Solo digo…-

- Tiene razón…para ser un secuestrador, no asusta ni intimida señor…- opina la guitarrista de forma neutra e indiferente.

- Es que nosotras vivimos con Murdoc, Noods…por lo tanto nada puede asustarnos, traumatizarnos, asquearnos, lastimarnos, etc…- explica Débora observando divertida a Hannibal que estaba a punto de mandarlas a la mierda – Por que, para ser sinceras…lo único que nos asustaría de ti, Tío Hanni seria…tu cara…-

Noodle comienza a reír desenfrenadamente ante el comentario de su amiga, el hombre ya al límite, se levanta de su lugar y se le tira a Deb encima con todas las intenciones de matarla. La japonesa aprovecha el momento de descuido y sale corriendo del cuarto chocando con alguien.

- Auch...Rayos... ¿Russel-san? –

- ¡Pequeña! Chicos las encontré – De inmediato 2D y Muds aparecieron por diferentes direcciones.

- ¿Dónde esta la niña? – interroga el bajista sin titubear, Noodle señala el interior de la habitación y los cuatro entrar rápidamente. Quedándose petrificados ante la escena que todos malinterpretaron. Como Hannibal se había abalanzado contra la muchacha, la hizo caer al piso en una pose muy…comprometedora.

- Maldito…- Murdoc camina con pasos pesados hacía su hermano lo levanta del piso y le encaja un puñete en el medio de la quijada. Este reacciona y golpea al satanista en el estomago. Y como en todas las peleas, Russ se mete separandolos antes de que se maten.

- La verdad tendría que dejar que te pulverice por violar a la niña…pero no me gusta la violencia…- habla seriamente el baterista tronándose los nudillos.

- ¿Violar? No me violo…solo me estaba estrangulando…Vean bien por favor ¬¬ -

- Lo mismo este miserable no tiene derecho a tocar a MI hija…- acota Murdoc fuera de control dejando a todos con cara de idos eh intentando zafarse del agarre del afro americano para seguir peleando.

- AAAHHHH TE PREOCUPASTE POR MIII...QUE LINDOO – vocifera Deb intentando abrasarlo pero el la esquiva y deja que ella pase directo al piso - Ahuu...

- Claro que no…nunca…- contradice aunque nadie le creyera.

- Que sii n.n –

- Que no niña ¬¬ -

- Que siii…-

- Que no…-

- QUE SI ò.ó –

- QUE NO –

- QUE SI, NO SEAS TESTARUDO -

- QUE NO, NO SEAS HISTÉRICA -

- Ya Murdoc- san…todos sabemos que te preocupaste…-

- Es verdad Muds…estaban muuuuyyy preocupado…- se burla el tecladista observando como Hannibal saltaba por una ventana.

- CÁLLATE FACE – ACHE…Y NO, no me preocupe, no molesten…-

- Como digas, baka… ¿Alguien se preocupo por mí? – pregunta Noodle con una sonrisita de felicidad.

- ¡YO! Tenía miedo de que algo te pasara amor…- soltó 2D abrasando a la chica.

- ¿Amor? Hermano, D…ya sabes…te estoy vigilando…- amenaza Russel mirando a su pequeña con emoción – Yo también me preocupe por ti Noods –

- Oigan… ¿Y el loco psicópata? – interroga Deb girando a todos lados.

- Se fue, desgraciado cobarde…es lo único que sabe hacer, huir de sus problemas…- susurra fastidiado el bajista.

- Ahora… ¿A dónde vamos Murdoc –san? –

- Ya se los dije, no pienso quedarme en este asqueroso lugar un segundo mas, nos vamos a un jodido hotel a pasar por lo menos la semana, sin hacer nada solo beber, dormir y coger a las empleadas…-

- ¿De verdad, viejo? –

- Claro, vamonos de esta mierda…-

**...**

- Señor, disculpe…no sabia que nos iban a encontrar antes de que viniera…-

- No importa… ¿Sabes a donde se fueron? –

- Creo…que volvían a los Kong…realmente lo lamento, tenia a las dos chicas…pero ellos vinieron antes…-

- Ya lo se, de todas formas gracias Hannibal…-

- De nada señor Star…fue un placer trabajar con usted…- el hombre estaba a punto de tomar rumbo en busca de sus compañeros cuándo Sun moon lo toma de los brazos.

- ¿A dónde creer que vas? Tu deuda no esta saldada…tu vienes conmigo…- entre una risa montuosa y gritos de piedad ambos desaparecen entre ese típico humo negro que olía a sangre. Sun tendría que seguir intentando.

* * *

**Mmm…Bueno, como siempre gracias por leer y por los reviews, todavía no me voy así que supongo que algunos caps mas subo ^^. Ok, nos vemos, Bye. Y dejen comentarios que me inspiran. **

**KamDe. **


	22. Cuartos de hotel

**Hola, y como que era verdad que había Wi fi por todos lados, Genial… Bueno, acá otro cap, minicap, ya se esta por terminar el fic… (T.T) No falta mucho pero bue, como saben los personajes no son míos, y Muchas gracias a: Sarah Kish, noodle5522 y Dark Angel GrAciaS ^^.**

* * *

- Nos vamos a un hotell, nos vamos a un hotell – cantaba 2D saltando en un caminito para llegar a la casa rodante. El y Noodle iban unos pasos atrás haciendo payasadas, Murdoc, Russ y Deb estaban adelante discutiendo algunos temas.

- Siii genial hace tanto no estoy sin hacer nada, Murdoc – san tubo una buena idea n.n -

- Además, podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos…- Le dijo en un susurro el peliazul tomándola de la mano con una tierna sonrisa.

- Es verdad, será una buena semana…- adhiere la japonesa aferrándose a su brazo, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

**...**

- ¿COMO PIENSAS PAGAR LOS MALDITOS CUARTOS MURDOC? –

- CON DINERO FAT-ASS, ¿CON QUE MAS? –

- Pero si ninguno tenemos dinero –

- Claro que yo SI, gordo, ¿Dónde crees que esta el otro veinte por ciento de las ganancias de los conciertos que nunca les llega? –

- OYE ESO NO ESTA BIEN ò.ó – reprocha el afro americano cruzándose de brazos.

- Como si me importara, pero si yo un tuviera ese dinero guardado no tendríamos oportunidad de vivir…- intenta excusare el satanista sin darle mayor importancia.

- Espera… ¿Tu quieres que YO crea que ahorras, viejo? –

- Pues claro bola de manteca…-

- Como no, y no me digas así, pimiento verde…-

- ¿Disculpa? No te oí bien, baterista de última –

- Si lo hiciste bajista de cuarta – contesto Russ haciéndole frente más que molesto.

- Bueno, ya…estuvo bueno por los primeros minutos, pero dejen de pelear parecen niñitos…- se queja Deb frotándose la sien como una madre cansada.

- Cállate niña, a mi no me viene a dar ordenes una mocosa…- remata Muds con indiferencia.

- ¿Mocosa? ¿AQUÍ LE DICES MOCOSA, VIEJO DECREPITO? – estalla la chica con un tic en el ojo, la falta del sueño les estaba afectando un poco.

- Jajajaja definitivamente tiene tu mismo carácter…- se burla Russel de buena gana y con un poco de malicia.

- ¿Y tu que, pervertido? – gruñe Deb a la defensiva.

- ¿Pervertido? ¿Pero que rayos…? – intenta entender el hombre pero la muchacha no lo deja y prosigue.

- Claro, aun no me olvido de que me estabas mirando de mas, no soy estupida…-

- ¿QUÉ? ¿EN QUE MIERDA PENSABAS CULON? –

Ok... y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron a la casa rodante que ah decir verdad estaba desvalijada por que olvidaron cerrarla correctamente, antes de ir en busca de las chicas. Todos entraron con pesar y se tiraron en la primera superficie apta para ''Descansar un poco los ojos'' menos 2D y Noodle que subieron por una pequeña escalera al techo de la estructura.

- Mmm…aunque me secuestraron y toda la cosa…Creo que voy a extrañar este lugar…es muy tranquilo- musita Noods recostada en el pecho del cantante con un poco de sueño.

- Yo también...es muy bonito…n.n – aporta el peliazul acariciando el cabello de la chica a punto de dormirse.

- ¿Donde estará el conejito? - pregunta Noodle forzando la vista entre unos arbustos.

- No se...tal vez con su familia de conejitos...- contesta con ternura el tecladista asiendo reír a la muchacha.

- Te amo…-

- Yo también te amo Noods…- 2D se aparta un poco y después le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Siempre estarás conmigo verdad Stu? –

- Claro… ¿Y tu? – Noodle le sonríe asintiendole feliz.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un minuto, estar solo en su compañía era todo lo que necesitaban, la nipona deja escapar un lento suspiro y logra escucha como 2D canturreaba un pedazo de ''On malancholy Hill'' en su oído, pegándose mas a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

Well, you can't get what you want, but you can get me  
So let's set up and see  
Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me, when you're close to me

- Linda canción 2D-san…- el hunde su cara en el cuello de la guitarrista quedándose estático unos momentos.

- ¿Te gusta, amor? Esa canción es solo tuya, la escribí pensando en ti…- confiesa 2D dándole un beso en el cuello a la nipona.

**...**

- Vamos…Murdoc…levántate…tienes….tienes que conducir…- habla por entrecortado Russ tirado boca abajo en una mesa de por ahí intentando mover al satanista con su brazo.

- No, no… ¿Por qué?...Yo…tengo…noo…que cuidar a la mocosa…NOO…no soy…yo no soy un…nooo…no quiero ser padre…- balbuceaba el bajista moviéndose de acá para allá en el sillón hasta que…- AAAHHH ¿QUUEE? – Muds se cae de donde esta descansando y se levanta rápidamente para que nadie lo notara, si claro.

- Eres un imbécil, hombre…¬¬ Pero no diré nada de lo que vi o escuche si conduces esta maldita chatarra a un lugar decente…- chantajea Russel bostezando con pereza y señalando a Deb que dormía en un estante hecha una bolita.

- Como digas gordo, no me interesa…diles a los idiotas de arriba que vengan para acá antes de que encienda esta mierda…-

- Mmm….NOODLE, 2D BAJEN AHORAA – grita el baterista sin moverse de su lugar y en un tiempo aparecen los dos llamados, de la mano. Se sientan de mala gana en el lugar donde Murdoc estaba antes observando a todos en busca de una respuesta.

- Bien retrasados, nos vamos de este mugroso sitio – anuncia el ''anticristo'' encendiendo la casa, saliendo del lugar como si los estuviera siguiendo la policía.

- Oye… ¿Qué? WAAAA – Deb los mira confundida ante el repentino movimiento y cae desde el estante en donde dormía de cara.

- Ouch...eso debió doler...- exclamo el cantante observando a la chica tirada en el piso sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Media hora después, varios choques ya que el espacio de las calles era muy pequeño y el vehículo muy grande, llegaron a un gigantesco hotel tipo Las Vegas, los cinco bajaron de la casa lanzando un bufido de admiración ante la estructura.

**Ya en la recepción…**

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO TIENE UN CUARTO? ¿SABES QUIENES SOMOS? ¡SOMOS GORILLAZ LA MEJOR BANDA DEL UNIVERSO Y EXIJO QUE NOS DES UNAS HABITACIONES! –

- Ya …tranquilo, podemos conseguir lugar en otro lado…- intenta calmar Russel a su compañero.

- CLARO QUE NO, YO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ Y AQUÍ ESTAREMOS –

- Señor Niccals, me informan que podemos hacerle un espacio en tres habitaciones de dos…- argumenta el hombrecito de la recepción de forma indiferente y tranquila.

- Genial, las niñas de un lado, ustedes tarados de otro y yo en el ultimo…- organiza muy confiado, Russ mira para atrás, observa como 2D y Noodle le hacían ojitos abrazados, suspira con desgano eh interrumpe la decisión de Muds convencido de que se odiaría luego.

- Espera, creo que…D y Noods deberían estar en un cuarto, Deb en otro y noso…-

- Claro que no gordo... necesito privacidad, tú duerme con la niña…-

- ¿QUÉ? – gritan unísono ante la despreocupación del satanista.

- Si, ya me escucharon…vallan a buscar las pocas maletas que les quedan, después reclamen la llave…no me jodan en todo el día… ¿Entendido? –

Murdoc le arrebato su llave al recepcionista y se marcho a la habitación dejando a todos con cara de WTF, después pasado el shock los cuatro salieron en busca de sus pertenencias, para luego ir en busca de la llave y dirigirse a los cuartos.

**...**

- Será geniall, Russ es muy bueno n.n –

- Es verdad, no creí que funcionaran los ojitos de cachorro pero si lo hizo, podremos estar solos 2D-san – vocifera la japonesa tirándose de un salto a la cama de la derecha con una sonrisa de victoria.

- Siii, por finn – le sigue la corriente 2D y se arroja sobre ella.

Se quedan quietos unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos directamente, 2D planta un profundo beso en los labios de Noodle y un cosquilleo pasa por el cuerpo de la guitarrista, cuando el cantante recorre su espalda debajo de la remera con la mano izquierda.

**...**

- Espero que estés feliz…¬¬ -

- Yo no quería esto niña…solo estaba ayudando a D, que por cierto espero que se este comportando ¬¬…-

- Claro ¿No pensaste en la posibilidad que acabaríamos así, Hobbs? –

- Pues no, creí que Murdoc evitaría la idea de que estés conmigo, sola…-

- Pero pasó...y ahora estaremos aquí por una semana u.u –

- Ya ni que fuera a violarte Débora…-

- No se…últimamente me miras demasiado…-

Los dos se quedan callados ante el comentario, Deb estaba en su cama sentada como un indio y Russ colgaba su ropa en uno de los armarios, hasta que el afro americano siguió con la conversación, cosa que no tendría que a ver echo.

- Lo que digas Deb, lo que digas –

- Sii, si…hazte el de no saber nada…-

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Pues, que soy joven pero no idiota, me doy cuenta cuando me miras el trasero ''Russy'' –

- ¿QUÉ? Oye…yo…no, no lo hago o.O –

- ¿Seguro? –

- Mmm…Bueno soy un hombre ¬¬ No puedo evitar ciertas cosas…-

- Inténtalo si quiera, además, soy menor que tu…-

- ¿Y? Noodle es menor que 2D y sin embargo están juntos…-

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? Russel Ò.ô –

- NADA, nada... no me malinterpretes por dios…-

- Seguro, solo no mires mi trasero ¬¬ -

* * *

**Mmm…bueno, no tengo mucho que decir excepto…Gracias por leer, gracias por los reviews y por todo. :D ¡Gracias! Y perdon por lo cortito del capitulo, es que tenia que cortar en algún lado...**

**Ok, nos vemos. **

**KamDe. **


	23. Primeras y ultimas oportunidades

**Wiiii, hoy me levante con ganas de escribir…^^ jaja, Como todos saben los personajes no son míos son de Damon *¬* y Jamie, emmm…bueno, Y muchísimas gracias a: noodle5522, Sarah Kish, ****Lulangas, Dark Angel y Fabuchis ¡Gracias!**

* * *

En la habitación número 708, 2D y Noodle estaban…bueno, aun no estaban haciendo lo suyo, el peliazul intento sacarle la blusa a la japonesa pero esta se lo impidió sutilmente, ignorándolo por completo 2D comenzó a besar al cuello de Noods y a la vez dándole pequeños mordiscos que hacían gemir levemente a la muchacha.

- 2D…2D-san….espera…- suplico la guitarrista alejándose un poco, el no la escucho y enredó sus piernas con las de ella en forma comprometedora – E….Espera….- el peliazul paso sus manos por debajo de su remera haciéndola sobresaltar y en un acto reflejo lo aparto.

- ¿Qué pasa Noods? –

- Yo…yo no estoy muy segura de esto…- confeso con nerviosismo levantándose de la cama incomoda.

- Mmm…lo siento…de verdad…yo….yo sabia que algo como esto pasaría…- musito con melancolía 2D bajando la cabeza apenado.

- ¿Algo como esto? –

- Si, yo…te amo…lo sabes y no…no puedo controlarme…perdóname Noodle, nunca mas lo volveré a hacer…-

- ¿Qué? No, no 2D-san…no es eso…solo…-

- Tranquila, no importa, no volveré a hacerlo, perdóname…- se disculpo el cantante, tomo su traje de baño y salio del cuarto dejando sola a la nipona.

- No puedo ser más estupida…- musito para si misma dejándose caer en la cama.

**Mientras en la piscina… **

Murdoc y Deb estaban tomando sol, como era de esperarse, el satanista tenia puesto una zunga color rojo y sus grandes lentes con una pantalla solar sobre su pecho.

- ¿No crees que te estas haciendo demasiado…emm…Metrosexual? – pregunta la Deb divertida con un bikini azul y negro.

- Claro que no niña, las damas me adoran, soy un Dios y tengo que cuidarme…-

- Ah… ¿Traumar de por vida a tu hija también es parte de tus planes? Tendré pesadillas con esa zunga…-

- ¿Hija? ¿De que...? Oh cierto, tu eras mi hija…- recuerda Muds de forma desinteresada.

- Gracias, eres tan considerado ¬¬ Eres el mejor padre del mundo…- Deb se dispone a ir un rato a nadar cuando ve pasar a 2D con su maya que llegaba hasta las rodillas de barquitos, deprimido - Ehi, ¿Te pasa algo D? – el peliazul asiente desganado.

- Ajá…y… ¿Qué sucede? – la verdad, no era muy buena para resolver problemas ajenos pero si no lo intentaba su conciencia le molestaría por unos minutos. 2D se sienta en el borde la pileta observando el movimiento del agua.

- Es que…no se…estuve mal con Noodle…me propase…- contó con vergüenza y abraso sus piernas triste.

- Que raro…-

- ¿De que hablas? –

- Bueno, no se, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Noods, posiblemente te lo haría hasta dejarte en una silla de ruedas…- intentan animarlo la chica con sinceridad, no es que le gustara ni nada por el estilo, pero 2D tenia algo extraño.

- ¿Eh? O.o -

- Si ahora que lo pienso, te metería en un callejón oscuro y te violaría repetidas veces…o no se, te raptaría y tu sabes…- continua con su muy extraña explicación mientas el vocalista se horroriza por las palabras tan despreocupadas de la muchacha.

- Pe…pero tu… ¿No…no eres amiga de Noodle? –

- Si, ¿Por qué? –

- Por que eres su amiga y yo te gusto…- musito con terror alejándose de ella y ganándose una mirada de WTF.

- Espera, no, te equivocas, descerebrado...nunca dije que me gustaras…solo dije que podría violarte, es una cosa muy diferente, es que eres demasiado violable, no se…tenlo en cuenta…- con esto ultimo ella se zambullo en el agua dejando a 2D con una de las peores jaqueca ante la insólita revelación.

**...**

Mientras en los pasillos del hotel Russ salía con una gran malla parecida a la de 2D pero sin barquitos, llevaba un libro, estaba de muy buen humor cuando ve pasar a Noods arrastrando los pies, cabizbaja, parecía un muñeco de trapo muuuy desanimado.

- Ehiii pequeñaa – saludo preocupado.

- Hola Russel – san…- suspira la japonesa apenas mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede princesa? Pareces triste…- Noodle le asiente y le hace una seña para que se sienten en el suelo en pleno pasillo.

- Es que, estaba con 2D-san en la habitación y…-

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Estas bien? – pregunto sin hacer pausa alguna, impaciente, sonándose los nudillos.

- No, ¡Ese es el problema! ¿Entiendes?, FUE MI CULPA, yo quería, juro que quería pero no se…- la guitarrista lleva ambas manos a su rostro confundida dejando a Russ con una expresión parecida a esta: O/O, solo que con mas horror eh incomodidad.

- Oh…Emm…bueno…y… ¿Qué paso? –

- ¡No se!…Supongo que no estoy lista…-

- Pero Noods, ya eres lo suficiente mayor, si bien con Murdoc siempre nos preocupamos…aunque el no lo admita…sabemos que tienes que crecer y…ESO es parte de crecer…- explica sabiamente el afro americano aun bastante incomodo.

- Es verdad Russel-san…Además, se que 2D-san me cuidara bien…n.n –

- Exacto, por que si no…¬¬ -

- Si bueno, gracias Russ – sonríe la chica y lo abrasa tiernamente.

- Dios…una de las cosas más difíciles para un hombre…- bromea el baterista levantándose del piso.

- Sii, pero eres muy bueno con estos temas…aunque creo que tendrías que tener alguna novia – se burla la japonesa mientras sale corriendo en busca de su bañador – POR QUE COMO QUE YA PARECES RARITO RUSSEL-SAN – termina Noodle desapareciendo por el pasillo a las carcajadas dejando a Russ pálido.

**...**

- Face – ache, no corras por el borde de la piscina – grita Murdoc por décima vez sin bajar la pantalla solar. Hace rato que 2D y Deb jugaban a las perseguidas en la pileta e ignoraban a Muds completamente.

- WWIIII ATRAPAAM…WAAA – La chica lo toma del tobillo haciéndolo caer sobre una muchacha que estaba tomando sol dentro de la piscina. – Oh, lo siento señorita…-

- En…no, no importa, un placer, soy…soy Faby…mucho gusto... supongo…- saluda incomoda intentado apartándose un poco de el.

- Soy 2D n.n un gusto caer sobre ti…-

- 2D ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO? – Noodle sale del hotel y contempla la escena furiosa y dolida.

- Emm, no es lo que crees de verdad…- trata de calmarla Faby dándose cuanta de que el extraño chico de pelo azul estaba en problemas.

- Hola, Noods, mira, ella es Faby n.n…- comenta el tecladista con una sonrisa boba.

- CLARO, ENTIENDO, COMO NO QUISE ACOSTARME CONTIGO, AHORA BUSCAS A OTRA – le grita fuera de control la nipona y se marcha molesta tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas.

Al verla tan destrozada sale de la pileta lo mas deprisa posible en busca de ella. Murdoc mira a la chica que quedo con una expresión shockeada y le guinea el ojo, esta arquea una ceja y lo ignora.

**...**

- Espera Noodle, por favor, déjame explicarte…-

- Aléjate, no me toques, te odio, suéltame – ordeno intentando zafarse de los brazos de 2D pero este la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

- NO, no me digas eso…fue un error de verdad…por favor…- musito el cantante dolido por las palabras de la japonesa.

- Baka…te odio…- comenzó a llorar abrazada al peliazul – Suel…tame… -

- No, quiero explicarte, por favor…sabes que nunca podría reemplazarte, te amo, solo fue un accidente…-

- ¿Cómo se que no me mientes? – indago mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, 2D se acerco de a poco a Noodle y planto un tierno beso en sus labios, aunque ella primero se resistió después se dejo llevar de a poco.

- Solo por que no lo hago, amor…y puedo esperarte para toda la vida si es necesario…-

- Oh, ya entiendo... ósea que todo es por el sexo…- exclama Noods fingiendo enojo dejando confundido al peliazul – Jaja es broma 2D-san…te quiero –

- Yo te quiero más…-

**...**

- Y…dime preciosa, ¿Que te trae aquí, junto a mi? – pregunta Muds acercándose a Faby.

- Nada, tú te acercaste a mí…- contesto con indiferencia la chica mensajeando con su amiga al perecer.

- Tu sabes a lo que refiero…- se acerca el bajista de forma peligrosa.

- No, la verdad no, me tengo que ir, tal vez nos vemos luego…Adiós…- se despide levantándose para ir a su cuarto tal vez y dejando a Murdoc con cara de fastidio, aunque le pareció que antes de irse ella le había tomado una foto.

- BOMMMBAAA** – **

- AAAHHH NO GORDO VAS A CAUSAR UN TSUNAMI – se mofa Débora nadando desesperadamente a la orilla.

La ''Bomba'' del baterista salpica a Muds y casi ahoga a Deb que se sostuvo de unos extremos de la piscina justo a tiempo.

- JAJAJA ¿Estas bien niña? –

- No, creo que trague dos litros de agua…- dramatizo la adolescente tosiendo como un perro viejo.

- Lo siento Deb…-

- No importa, por lo menos aun no me ves el trasero…-

- Jeje si…linda bikini…-

- Eso también es algo ofensivo ¬¬ -

- Por dios, a ti nada te cae bien –

- Si, hay ciertas cosas…- le murmura al oído Deb como venganza haciéndolo estremecer – Como molestarte ¿Ves? Jajaja -

- VOY A ATRAPARTE NIÑA –

- SI PUEDESS – Los dos se sumergen en el agua y comienzan a jugar a algo parecido como las atrapadas.

**...En otro lugar. **

**- **Tuve que esperar el que no pusieras atraparlos...das lastima como un demonio...-

- Lo siento tanto mi señor...yo, le juro que no se como mas hacer...se burlan de mi...y esa niña...-

- Esa niña...ESA niña no es el problema, te lo dejare claro, o me traes el trasero de Niccals en un marco o te lo corto yo mismo a ti...-

- Pero señor, yo, ya no tengo maneras de...-

- Ve al ultimo recurso Sun, todos sabemos que el satanista ese tiene una debilidad, solo tienes que encontrarla...-

- ¿La niña? -

- Depende de cual de las dos estés hablando Moon...-

- Entiendo mi señor, prometo que cuando regresen a los Kong...le traeré a Murdoc en una bandeja de plata...-

- Eso espero o ya sabes lo que te sucedara...-

* * *

**Bueno, pregunta, ¿Que tal un cap Lemon? Va, no tan así...seria como un Lime osea no tan detallado, Nunca escribí uno de esos…ok, después me dicen que opinan. Gracias por los reviews y por leer. ¡Bye! **

**KamDe. **

**P/D: Fabuchis, hoy solo mencione a una de ustedes en el prox. Aparecen las dos.**


	24. ¿Noche de sexo?

**Ajá, bueno, si son menores...no lean este cap...Oh si, en Internet hay cosas peores, acá solo insinuaciones...En fin, los personajes no son mios u_u. Y muchas gracias a: Lulangas, Sarah Kish, Fabuchis, Dark Angel, Noodle5522 y Gatty8. Gracias ^^.**

* * *

- Disculpe señor Niccals – llamo un hombrecito con aspecto de duende, golpeando la puerta de Murdoc con insistencia hasta que por fin abrió con mala cara.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, infeliz? –

- Solo venia a informarle sobre la fiesta de esta noche, pensé que le interesaría y…-

- Claro que me interesa idiota, dime a que maldita hora y que llevo –

- Eeh, comienza a la medianoche y solo tiene que ir vestido, señor…-

- Bien, ahora vete, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – exclamo de manera indiferente haciendo un ademán y saliendo de su cuarto. Estuvo rondando alrededor de una hora sin un lugar en su mente, tenia el extraño presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería. Pasaron las hora y oscureció hasta que por fin llego a la piscina y se sentó en una de las sillas de por ahí mirando el agua. ¿Desde cuando tenía tantos problemas como para salir a dar vueltas como un zombie, y mas extraño aun, estar sobrio sin mirar porno?

- Hola – Deb apareció de la nada ganándose una mirada desinteresada del bajista, tomo lugar a su lado y observo las horrendas nubes de tormenta.

- Dime niña, ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? – indago secamente sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

- Supongo que…siempre quise hacerlo…creo que mi lugar es contigo…- El satanista hizo una expresión de asco ante las palabras de su hija y la miro de reojo.

- ¿Sabes que soy la mierda mas grande del universo, no? –

- Lo se, pero aun así admiro…-

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES ADMIRAR A UNA PERSONA COMO YO? ¿Estas escuchándote? – exploto furioso con sigo mismo haciendo sobresaltar a Deb, ella asintió tímidamente.

- No lo se…solo lo hago Muds…- un silencio se dio lugar entre ambos. Era triste, que esa fuera su primera conversación real y que no tuvieran nada que decirse… Deb siempre pensó que cuando se conocieran y con el tiempo, se estimaran, tal vez el querría saber mas de su vida…otra de las cosas en las que se equivoco al perecer.

- Es una perdida de tiempo que estés aquí…no soy lo que crees…nunca lo seré…-

- Eres justo lo que yo creí que serias…y si estoy perdiendo el tiempo, no me importa, nunca me arrepentiré de conocerte…- musito de muchacha bajando la mirada melancólicamente - ¿Por qué no querías que estuviera contigo? –

- Primero fue por que no sabia que existías niña, segundo…por que no quería tener unas malditas responsabilidades de padre…y después... por que no quería ser como ese hijo de puta que me crió…- confeso Murdoc levantándose para irse a cualquier lugar, pero siendo detenido por su hija.

- Entonces… ¿Si me quieres, verdad? - pregunto con los ojos llorosos. Esa duda era la cual, toda su vida la estuvo atormentando día y noche. El la observo confundido y puso una expresión seria y molesta.

- Aaaggh…Claro que si, Débora…Eres mi hija después de todo ¿No?...Giuuh Tengo que limpiarme la boca con desinfectante luego de esto…es tan ridículo…- Deb rió con ganas era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre sin estar enojado o algo por el estilo - Si le dices a alguien de esto, date por muerta ¿Entendido?-

- Gracias…- susurro la chica abrazándose a su padre esperando un empujón y miles de insultos que nunca llegaron, en vez de eso sintió como su abrazo fue correspondido – Te quiero papá…- Ok, ya volviendo a la realidad, Murdoc se separo de la muchacha con los ojos bien abiertos, incomodo como nunca antes en su miserable vida.

- Ajá, ya emmm…vamonos de aquí, hay que ir a la fiesta andando, niña, ¿Qué esperas? Ve a decirle a Noodle y al gordo… ¡Rápido! – ordeno recobrando la compostura. Y su típica cara de mal humor.

- Como sea, gracias por arruinar el mejor momento de mi vida ¬¬ -

**...**

- D, dime que grabaste todo eso…- pidió Russ sentado al lado de la ventana que daba justo a la piscina donde estaban Murdoc y Deb, con un balde de palomitas y miles de pañuelos descartables alrededor.

- SSiii, si lo hice, todo fue tan lindo T.T – afirmo el peliazul con una videocámara en a mano derecha.

- No lo puedo creer Murdoc – san tiene corazón…T.T – sollozo Noodle sonándose la nariz emocionada abrazándose al vocalista.

En ese instante alguien toco la puerta con insistencia y Russ le atendió aun conmovido.

- Emmm…solo quería saber…si estaban listo….- exclamo Faby, la chica de la piscina junto con su amiga de una onda medio hippie.

- *Snif* Si…ya estamos listos, Noods, D, andando, nos vinieron a buscar…- los dos nombrados aparecieron al instante y todos juntos bajaron por el ascensor platicando sobre lo que habían visto hace unos minutos.

- ¿Realmente así es Muds? – pregunto la amiga de Faby, Vicky mirando a 2D como si fuera un dios de otro planeta hasta que la japonesa se pone en medio.

- No, Murdoc-san no es así, solo lo agarramos en un momento de debilidad…se rumorea que solo sucede una vez en la vida de un Niccals y que casi nadie puedo presenciarlo…- dramatiza la nipona con un efecto de locutora de DiscoVery Channel.

- Ya pequeña, ni que fuera un animal raro…- reprocho el baterista divertido ante la explicación.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando salir a los cinco. Decidieron tomarse unos minutos para esperar a los dos que faltaban, el primero en aparecer fue el satanista, con su típica cara arrogante y una sonrisa confiada que se incremento al ver a Faby.

- Tarados…- hablo al ver a Russ, 2D y Noodle.

- Hola Murdoc…- saludan sus tres compañeros con sonrisitas idiotas que obviamente ignora.

- Bien entremos, no queremos hacer esperar a estas damas ¿Oh si? –

- Aun falta la otra niña Muds…- aclaro el afro americano sonriendo burlonamente.

- Bien, si tanto te importa pues quédate a esperarla aquí, nosotros podemos entrar, vamos…- ordena el hombre y arrastra a Faby al salón donde todo era un descontrol, Vicky los sigue sin aparta la vista del peliazul.

- Russel-san, si no te molesta nosotros entraremos, luego búscanos…- se despidió la japonesa jalando al vocalista hacia donde estaba Murdoc dejando a Russ solo.

Paso aproximadamente media hora cuando ya el pobre baterista comenzó a perder la paciencia y decidió entrar.

- EEHI GORDO, ESPERA – grito Deb que salía del ascensor, iba muy confiada hacía el hasta que...

- Disculpe señorita, solo mayores de 18 años…-

- ¿Qué? Pero, yo…el…Ooohh, por favor, déjeme entrar se lo suplico…-

- Lo siento, solo mayores de 18…-

- Pe…pero, que puede ser lo malo, es una fiesta de ricos…vamos ¬¬ - insistió molesta intentado abrirse paso y volviendo a ser detenida.

- ¿No leíste el titulo de la fiesta acaso? – el guardia llego su dedo índice al cartel donde se podía leer ''LA MAYOR FIESTA CON DROGAS Y ALCOHOL DE LA HISTORIA''.

- Okey, entiendo…pero no creas que me rendiré tan fácilmente – después de varios intentos inútiles de parte de Deb para entrar, por fin se rindió, resignándose para ir a dormir y perderse la, posiblemente, mejor fiesta del mundo.

**...**

- RUUSS AQUÍ ESTAMOSS – grito Noodle del otro lado del salón haciéndole señas.

- Por fin los encuentro esto es enorme… ¿Dónde esta Murdoc? –

- Se fue a comprar unos tragos n.n – contó 2D muy emocionado, Muds apareció con algo color azul y un olor espantoso en unas jarras gigantescas entregándoselas al trió, detrás de el estaban las chicas tomando unos jugos.

- ¿Qué mierda es esto? – pregunto Russ a Faby recibiendo como respuesta la típica seña del ''No se'' y después una cara de preocupación.

- Yo que tu, no tomo eso…- susurro Vicky – Es el trago mas fuerte de aquí, un día lo tome…creo que solo tome un cuarto y aparecí arriba de un árbol al día siguiente…- Todos se miraron entre si, inseguros mientras Murdoc se preparaba para hacer fondo pero Russel lo detiene y tira todas las bebidas a una planta que luego parecía bailar.

- ¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA FAT- ASS? –

- Olvídalo, hoy nadie beberá nada, a excepción de unas cervezas ¿Me escucharon? – los demás asintieron manteniendo en la mente las palabras del mas sabio...y cuerdo del grupo.

…**.45 minutos después. **

- WIIIJJAAAA, VAMOSSS NOODS, VALLAMOS A BAILAR LA CONGAA –

- JAJAJA PERO STU, ESO ES LA MACARENAA…-

- NO IMPORTA VAMOS A BAILARR – 2D empujo a la guitarrista a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar mientras reían y cantaban como maniáticos algo en un lenguaje incomprensible.

**...**

- HOLA HERMANO, MI HERMANO, ¿CÓMO ESTAS? – Grito el baterista abrazando a Murdoc para no caer al suelo – NO SABES, ALGUIEN ANDA DICIENDO COSAS DE TI, VIEJO…-

- ¿DE VERDAD? NOOO… ¿QUIÉN ES EL HIJO DE PUTA? –

- Cr…creo que 2D…see, ese de pelo azull….- balbuceo Russ antes de caer dormido en la barra, el bajista se paro, como pudo y fue directamente hacía 2D encajándole un puñete en el estomago.

- Ehii, Murdoc, ¿Qué rayos te pasa, idiota? – el ojinegro temblando camino hacia el pegandole en la mandíbula haciendo que los dos se cayeran y comiencen a reír como hienas mientras Noodle los veía divertida y mariara por las luces de la pista.

- 2D-san…vamos…vamos a la habitación…- ruega la japonesa levantándolo como puede, El asiente perdido y se van balanceando por el corredor hasta el ascensor.

- Ohh…y ahora me quedo solo, CLARO, por Satán… ¿Dónde estoy? –

- Estas en una fiesta y bebiste de mas Murdoc…-ataja Faby ofreciendo su mano para levantarlo y buscando con la mirada a su amiga desaparecida.

- OOoh… ¿Tú eres un ángel? –

- No lo creo, vamos Muds, te llevare a tu habitación…-

- Bueno jejeje, como quieras preciosa…-

- No para eso idiota ¬¬ Es que das pena ¿Cómo llegaste a este estado si prometieron no beber? –

- JJAJAJA no le cuentes a nadie pero…- el le hace una seña para que se acercara – Le pedí al de la barra que llenara las cervezas con el trago azul de antes JAJAJAJAJA –

- Claro, tendría que haberlo supuesto…-

**...**

- ¿MMm? ¿Qué pasa? – Russel despierta aun borracho y esquiva a la gente para salir de allí, sube al ascensor a las zancadas y oprime el único botón visible, el de su piso. Cuando las puertas se abren sale balanceándose y cae al suelo en el medio del pasillo – Oh no, HOMBRE HERIDO AYÚDAME, DEL –

- ¿Russ? – Deb sale del cuarto ante el ruido y lo encuentra en un estado deplorable, lo alza y siente como el le toca el trasero – Pe…pero… ¿Qué estas haciendo? O.o –

- Ahiii Debii, es mejor tocarlo que mirar ¿Sabes? Jajajaja – Deb se queda atónita ante sus palabras, lo suelta y lo abofetea un par de veces para que reaccione y vuela a ser el mismo aguafiestas de siempre.

- Ya bonita, no te hagas la difícil, se que te gusto…-

- Eso no es cierto ò.ó –

- ¿De verdad? –

- No uses ese truco conmigo, no te fun…- Russ se endereza violentamente, toma el rostro de la muchacha dándole un beso de la nada, recibiendo como respuesta un empujón y una bofetada.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca ¿Escuchaste? – el la ignora por completo empujándola a la habitación, careciendo de buenas intenciones. Deb empieza a retroceder asustada y shockeada.

- Russel, te lo advierto, no te acerque…-

- ¿O si no? -

**...**

- ¿Cómo saco esto? –

- Solo sacalo, no importa…- 2D toma la camisa de Noodle arrancándosela para tirarla a un lado, dejándola solo en interiores mientras se recuesta sobre ella.

- ¿Estas segura? – la guitarrista asiente desabrochando los pantalones del peliazul que ahora solo tenia los boxers.

El cantante comienza a besar al pecho de la nipona y saca ágilmente su sostén, ella intenta cubrirse pero el se lo impide y la observa con lujuria.

- ¿Lista? – indaga con inocencia 2D, sacando lo que quedaba de la ropa interior de ambos.

- Solo hazlo...- musita Noodle abrazándolo por el cuello impaciente.

**…**

Mientras Faby luchaba con Murdoc para intentar que se levante del piso y camine.

- Vamos no seas idiota, levantate…-

- No quiero… ¿Qué son esos gemidos? – pregunta distrayéndose al pasar por la habitación de la pareja anterior.

- No se, ¿Qué crees? Tal vez jueguen al tutifruti - Habla sarcásticamente la chica perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Que mierda crees que hacen? ESTAN PROCREANDO TARADO, levántate anda, no pienso arrastrarte hasta tu cuarto…- ordena con frustración, ignorando lo que 2D y Noodle estaban haciendo.

- A mi no me insulta nadie – el satanista se levanta y la mira molesto, luego sonríe con perversión y alza a la muchacha mientras corre a su habitación.

- SUELTAME, OH VERAS , SUELTAME MURDOC -

* * *

**Ufff, me cope escribiendo...Creo que cuando se trata de algo pervertido, tengo mucha imaginación...Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap ^^ Me divertí escribiéndolo jeje... Ok sin mas. Me voy. Dejen reviers. Bye!**

**KamDe. **


	25. Una advertencia

**(T.T) Amarillo...que tema...Buee...por otro lado...gracias por todos lo reviews! ^^ No puedo creer que hayan sido tantos, muchas gracias a: Noodle5522, SX S RAMONE, Gabiiii981, Lulangas, Fabuchis, Dark Angel, Sarah Tusspot, Sarah Kish y Misari...! Gracias n.n. Como saben los personajes no son mios y todo eso.**

* * *

- SUÉLTAME MURDOC, JURO QUE SI NO LO HACES ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, SUELTAMEE – grita Faby que estaba siendo cargada como una bolsa de papas. Llegaron a su cuarto y el satanista abrió la puerta de una patada, entro a la habitación y tiro a la chica en la cama.

- Tu quisiste venir preciosa…- murmura mirando a la muchacha de forma pervertida sacándose la playera.

- Pero no para esto idiota, te digo que das lastima, y tu piensas cualquier cosa…- Faby camina cómodamente a la puerta pero Murdoc la detiene atrayéndola a el bruscamente – Mudsy, te lo advierto, o me suelta…o te pateo las bolas…¬¬ -

- JAA , quiero ver que trates…- se burla el bajista con palabras firmes, ella estaba dudando si estaba ebrio o no. La chica se aparto un poco y le dio una bofetada que solo lo hizo reír, ya al borde de la frustración se alejo dos pasos y…

- AAAAHHIII HIJA DEE…- Muds cae al suelo de rodillas sosteniéndose la entrepierna.

- No te atrevas a completar la oración o te castro…- advirtió muy molesta…después pensó que de verdad debe estar sufriendo y se compadeció de el ayudándolo a levantarse – Perdona, es que eres un imbécil…-

- Pero no hacia falta…- susurra con el poco aire que le quedaba.

- Lo siento, iré a buscarte hielo y de paso veo si encuentro a Vicky…- estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una mano sostiene su muñeca.

- Espera…antes, debes por lo menos cuidarme un poco ¿No? – musita el bajista sostiene a Faby muy cerca suyo y comienza a acercarse. Estaban en una especie de trance, esta bien, era una noche de fiesta…todo puede pasar.

- No, no…voy a buscar eso que, no me acuerdo que era…- se excuso alejándose nerviosa – Si no mañana no te podrás sentar, ahora regreso…-

- COMO QUIERAS, TU TE LO PIERDES, REGRESA RÁPIDO ¿ OÍSTE? –

**...**

- Quieto Russ no te acerques o gritare…-

- Tranquila, podrás gritar todo lo que quieras en unos minutos…- exclamo el baterista fuera de si aun tambaleándose y sujetándose de las cosas para no caer.

- Pervertido…Quiero al Russel aguafiestas…me caía mejor…y no intentaba violarme…- lloriquea Deb por el momento que estaba pasando y se lleva las manos a la cara, Russ aprovecha el momento de distracción y la estampa contra la pared besando su cuello – Noo…basta…reacciona…-

- Ni siquiera te esfuerzas por que te suelte…debes aprender a no mentir sobre lo que realmente quieres…- murmura en el oído de Deb haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran para después hacer una mueca de dolor por la mordida que acababa de recibir en su cuello por parte del afro americano.

- ¡NO! YA BASTA, eres un estupido…- grita asustada y se suelta de su agarre llevando una mano a la marca bien definida que ahora tenia, vuelve a levantar la mirada y observa como Russel dormía por la borrachera en el suelo. No se molestaría en levantarlo…se sentía furiosa, no con el, bueno si con el también, nunca tendría que hacer hecho algo como lo que hizo…aun que era algo común cuando alguien estaba demasiado excedido de alcohol, si no con ella misma por no saber defenderse y casi dejarse llevar. Desde ese día juro que nunca mas le volvería a suceder…esa tarde que Sun Moon le dijo la verdad y la lastimo lo suficiente como para prometerse ser indiferente con ese tipo de sentimientos.

- Mierda…- Deb saco una campera vieja del placar y salio de la habitación.

**...**

- Mmm… ¿Qué dices de una tercera ronda, preciosa? –

- No, tengo sueño, estoy muy cansada…- niega la guitarrista tomando un poco de agua de un baso que estaba sobre la mesita de luz y tirándose lo que quedaba para despabilarse.

- Eso es por los efectos del alcohol jajaja…- ríe estrepitosamente el ojinegro.

Noodle y 2D estaban cubiertos con las frazadas de una de las camas, en realidad, ni siquiera sabían donde estaban y que estaban haciendo hace menos de diez minutos. Ambos se disponen a dormir y de repente la japonesa se sienta en la cama confundida.

- ¿Pero que…? –

- Oohh…te arrepentiste, ven vamos…- el vocalista toma del antebrazo a Noods y en un movimiento ágil la deja debajo suyo.

- Espera…Dios, no recuerdo nada…- chillo la nipona apartándose de 2D y tomando su ropa apresurada.

- ¿A dónde vas amor? – pregunta mareado y se levanta de la cama completamente desnudo.

- O.O…Emm…Yo…yo…yo voy…- tartamudea la chica buscando la perilla de la puerta torpemente sin dejar de mirar al peliazul – Creo que voy a tomar…un poco de aire fresco…si eso…- Noodle sale dando un portazo dejando al cantante con cara de WTF por unos segundos.

- Esta bien…no te tardes Paula…- exclama dejándose caer en la cama. La japonesa logro escuchar las últimas palabras. Se sostuvo el pecho con una mirada vacía caminado por uno de los pasillos mientras terminaba de vestirse.

**...**

Ellas iban por diferentes pasillos que al final terminan conectándose. Faby traía una bolsa de hielo y un bat por las dudad. Noodle corría a medio vestir intentando ponerse una de sus botas y Deb marchaba como poseída sin dar pasos firmes haciéndola parecer un péndulo. El trío se queda observándose incomodo al unir los caminos de los pasillos.

-Todos son como Murdoc…- rió amargamente Noods asiendo que las demás asintieran.

- Y el nunca dejara de ser como es…- acota la chica jugando con la bolsa de hielo, soltando el bat.

- Creo…que tendríamos que aclarar todo esto de una vez…- musita la hija del satanisa mirando sus pies. Las tres no exclaman sonido alguno y toman de nuevo diferentes direcciones.

**...**

- Bien, mira, aquí tienes el hielo y….AAAAHHHH PONTE ALGO MALDITA SEAA – Faby entra observando la escarcha dentro de la bolsa y cuando levanta la vista ve que el bajista había salido de darse una ducha en busca de una toalla. El al escucharla se abalanza a la cama y toma la almohada para cubrirse.

- Rayos, si querías verme así solo tenias que pedirlo muñeca…-

- Idiota, además ¿Desde cuando tu te bañas? –

- Siempre lo hago cuando ya no aguanto más mi propio olor…-

- Uhh, si, que higiénico…-

- ¿Dime que mierda quieres? –

- Solo venia a traerte esto – la muchacha muestra la bolsa con su contenido casi derretido – por si te seguía doliendo…pero veo que tu dolor y tú borrachera se pasan rápido…¬¬ -

- Si como sea, lo mismo tienes que quedarte aquí…-

- ¿Disculpa? Desde cuando me das ordenes, Murdoc…-

- Desde que casi me castras…-

- JA pues que mal por ti, yo me voy-

- Si te vas... no te diré donde esta tu amiguita…-

- Aggg… Esta bien -

**...**

- Mmm… ¿Russ? –

- Mi cabeza… ¿Qué paso? –

- Bueno…resumiendo todo, bebiste de más, te caíste en el pasillo, intentaste violarme, después te desmayaste y yo me fui…-

- Oh… ¿QUÉ? – Russel se levanto en shock por las palabras de la chica y la miro atónito ante su total tranquilidad- ¿Yo…yo intente…hacerte qué? –

- Intentaste violarme… ¿Qué no me escuchas? – indago frustrada y mostró la marca de mordida que tenia en el cuello.

- No, Deb, lo siento…no se que me paso…- balbuceo al borde de una crisis nerviosa intentando acercarse a la muchacha, pero ella se alejo sin mirarlo – Yo…Auch…-

- ¿Resaca? – el baterista asintió tomándose la cabeza – Ve a darte un baño Hobbs…luego tenemos que hablar…-

- ¿Sobre? –

- Nosotros…-

**...**

Mientras, Noodle tomo asiento en una de las mesas de uno de los salones del hotel con un café en las manos. ¿El la había llamado Paula? La japonesa miro la taza y suspiro desganada. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

_Tal vez siempre la amara a ella… _pensó bajando la mirada. Un mozo que pasaba por allí la observo detenidamente y se acerco para ver si estaba bien.

- Gracias, solo necesito una pastilla para el mareo…-

- Como guste, señorita…por cierto, afuera una persona desea verla – Noods hizo una mueca de impresión y camino a la puerta. A unos metros se podía distinguir una silueta un poco borrosa que se mezclaba con las sombras del lugar. Fue acercándose de a poco cuando el sujeto se dio vuelta y revelo sus ojos rojizos.

- ¿Sun Moon? ¿Qué mierda…? –

- Increíble, soy tan irresistible que te dejo sin habla…-

- Ya quisieras… ¿Necesitas algo? Creo que me confundiste con Deb…-

- No, la verdad no, trate de contactarme con ella pero…parece estar con otros problemas en la cabeza – comenta el demonio con enfado y recelo.

- ¿Te afecta que ya no este pensando en ti siempre, o no? Jajaja…- se burlo la ojiverde con ganas.

- No se…¿Como se siente que tu querido 2D piense en la zorra de Paula? – devolvió con crueldad. Noodle desvió la mirada pensativa, no iba a seguirle el juego.

- Al punto, Star…-

- Si claro, quiero que le digas a Murdoc que muy pronto se quemara en el infierno…jajaja -

- Ajá…¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás llevártelo?…-

- Muy sencillo… ahora que esta, como decirlo…un poco mas humano…puedo ver lo que pasa por su cabeza con mas claridad…-

- ¿Y por que no vas y se lo dices en persona si tanto puedes verlo? – pregunta con sarcasmo la guitarrista cruzando sus brazos.

- Muy sencillo…por que quiero que una de las personas que me ayudara en mi plan se lo diga…- confeso el espectro y desapareció entre el típico humo oscuro.

- ¿Ayudarlo? – repitió para si misma con nerviosismo, el mozo la saco de sus pensamientos trayéndole lo que había pedido. Entrando al hotel sintió como algo ardía en su ojo. Se acerco al espejo y vio, la cicatriz, que ella, con mucho esfuerzo había logrado hacer desaparecer de apoco hace unos meses, volvió a su cara de la nada.

* * *

**Mmm...¿Chan, chan chan?Si, seria lo que queda por decir, bueno...quedan pocos caps. Que triste... Sin mas me voy a seguir estando al pedo...Gracias por leer, ¡Dejen reviers! Que me fascina leerlos, me inspiran. Ok sin mas drama, como dije antes me voy. ¡BYE!**

**KamDe.**


	26. Mal de amores

**Aahiii lo siento! PERDÓN! Ya se me tarde demaciado, muchísimo, perdón, es que me fui de campamento...y como que no volvíamos mas, PERDÓN (T.T) Bueno, posiblemente me odiaron de lo lindo, ahora voy a publicar cada tres días como siempre. Un cap, medio corto por que estaba desesperada por subir. Muchas, muchas gracias a: Lulangas, Fabuchis, Sarah Kish, Sarah Tusspot, Gatty8, Noodle5522, SX S RAMONE, Andrea095, Dark Angel y Misari. **

* * *

¿Ahora que sucederá? ¿En que rayos esta pensando ese maniático? Noodle tomo asiento en una silla, al lado de la puerta, tocando su cicatriz con la mano derecha. Ya tenía suficientes problemas para cargar con esto de nuevo. Giro la cabeza en busca de alguien. Pero las luces estaban apagadas. Ni siquiera los empleados pasaban por allí. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla y la brisa helada llego a ella agitando su cabello un poco.

Recordó tantas cosas…La llegada a los Kong, cuando se burlaba de Murdoc, en la cocina con Russ, el accidente con el molino, el infierno…cuando 2D le dijo por primera vez ''Te amo''.

- 2D…- suspiro desganada atrayendo sus piernas hacia ella – Me mentiste…- la japonesa echo a llorar desconsolada, le dolía tanto recordar como la llamo el peliazul. Se sentía patética, engañada, esta vez no lo perdonaría tan facil.

**...**

- Te lo advierto, o me sueltas o te pateo de nuevo las bolas…-

- Ya quisieras amor…- se burla Muds encima de Faby sobre la cama. Hace como media hora estaban peleando, tan ocupados estaban que no notaron que Deb entro a la habitación y ahora leía una revista despreocupadamente.

- Suéltame satanista…- exigió ya sin paciencia.

- Vamos a ver si después de esto pides que te suelte…- hablo con voz seductora el bajista acercándose a la cara de la muchacha de forma peligrosa cuando…

- Lo siento señor Niccals – el pequeño hombre de la recepción entro al cuarto con unos papeles en las manos - ¿Interrumpo algo? –

- Claro que si zoquete, ¿Estas siego acaso? A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo vida sexual…- gruñe el bajista apartándose de Fab.

- Espera… ¿QUE? ¿ Creíste que yo me acostaría contigo? – indaga indignada.

Murdoc deja salir su larga lengua acompañada de una sonrisa grotesca y mira de arriba abajo a la chica que estaba más que molesta, hasta que el hombrecito capta nuevamente su atención.

- Señor Niccals, lamento interrumpirlo, otra vez... pero tiene que pagar la cuenta…- explica pacientemente con una sonrisa diabólica, el Muds se da media vuelta y lo observa confundido eh impactado.

- ¿Pagar? –

- Si Señor, pagar…-

- Y… ¿Qué seria concretamente…''Pa- gar''? – pregunta mas perdido que de costumbre. Deb gira los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su padre y aclara lo obvio.

- Muds, ''Pagar'' Es darle TU dinero…a EL…por los servicios que nos han brindado al hospedarnos aquí…- explica con paciencia algo malhumorada haciendo señas como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de cinco años.

- Oh, claro, como con las prostitutas…-

- Eh, si, seria más o menos así, entendiste el punto…- El satanista toma el papel, lo lee y lo devuelve en blanco. El recepcionista lo observa extrañado eh insiste para que pague.

- Olvídalo infeliz, no firmo nada que tenga mas de cinco ceros…- sentencia con indiferencia.

- Pero debe hacerlo señor -

- No lo haré…-

- Que si, señor –

- Que no, enano…-

- Que si…-

- Que no –

- QUE SI –

- QUE NO –

- ¡DIOS MURDOC! Firma el maldito papel de una endemoniada vez – grita Faby histérica, a lo que ambos hombres se quedan callados de muerte. Muds toma el papel de mala gana lo apoya sobre la mesa de luz y firma con el nombre de ''Murdoc Faust Niccals '' (1). El hombrecito, satisfecho con la paga se retira leyendo el papel entusiasmado.

- ¿Faust? ¿No eres Alphonse? – indaga Deb muy confundida.

- Tal vez, pero para mi gran señor yo soy Faust, niña, aprende algo, algún día te servirá-

- Eso esta mal, estas guiando a tu hija por el mal camino…- reprocha la Faby observando como Deb tomaba nota muy feliz en un cuadernito violeta que saco de su bolsillo.

**...**

- No…no lo hagas…no…por favor…PAULA, NO – gritaba 2D en su cama, aun dormía y parecía tener una pesadilla o algo por el estilo. De repente se levanta de un golpe con la respiración agitada, mueve la cabeza para todos lados intentando olvidar lo que había soñado llevando ambas manos a sus ojos muy alterado – Fue horrible…Dios…-

- Valla pareces muy asustado, Stuart…-

- Lo estoy…- aseguro el vocalista sin dejar ver su rostro.

- Dime, ¿Qué paso? –

- Soñé…soñé con ella…fue…monstruoso- prosiguió tapándose con las sabanas – Pa-Paula estaba…con un bebe…supongo que era Deby…ella no quería a la pequeña…-

- Interesante… ¿Qué mas? –

- Pues…Paula me dijo que iba a ir afuera, a tomar aire fresco…yo asentí y le dije que no tardara…en-entonces…sentí llantos…y, vi, como lanzaba a la niña al vació…fue…horrendo…- musito temblando levemente, una gran mano destapo al hombre con brusquedad.

- Interesante idiota, tus pesadillas son unas estupideces ¿Sabes? Jajajajajaja – se burlo Sun Moon volviendo a ponerse de pie ya que estaba sentado en la cama.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –

- Tranquilo, solo vine a ver como estaban todos ustedes…-

- Pero…-

- ¡YA! cállate idiota, no te soporto, quería ver de que forma me serias útil, creo que ya la encontré…- el demonio sonríe de forma escalofriante avanzando hacía 2D, toma su cabeza y un gran dolor punzante se apodera por unos minutos del tecladista – Mmm…podría matarte ahora mismo pero…quiero que sufras un poco mas por tu noviecita…- el se espanta al escuchar sus palabras, temiendo lo peor, se suelta del agarre de Sun y corre en busca de Noodle desesperado.

**...**

Mientras el baterista de Gorillaz caminaba de acá para allá intentando distraerse ya que no podía salir de la habitación por que Deb había sacado la llave dejándolo encerrado, lo que tenían que hablar era muy importante. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la espera empezó a hacerse un poco más larga y aburrida. Ya se sentía bastante incomodo sobre lo que tenían que hablar, aunque poseía la idea general en su mente, eso no era lo que mantenía nervioso, el era un hombre, sabría afrontar todo con madures como siempre. Lo que lo preocupaba es como seria la charla y, claro, las consecuencias que traería la decisión final.

El ruido de la llave lo devolvió al mundo, sintió como algo oprimió su pecho cuando vio pasar el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha por la puerta, estremeciéndose aun mas cuando noto aquellos ojos desiguales clavarse en su persona con la típica frialdad que ellos poseían.

- Bien, acabemos con esto de una maldita vez…- pidió la hija del satanista tirándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede niña? –

- Primero, no me digas niña, sabes muy bien que no lo soy, segundo yo hago las preguntas aquí…- Russel se queda en shock al escuchar la firmeza de las palabras de Deb, ella lo noto y prosiguió – Bien, sabes que no soy buena para esto…ni siquiera creo en el amor…pero…-

- ¿Pero? –

- Pero últimamente tu lograste confundirme…- sentencia sin cambiar su expresión aunque sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado.

- Oh…bueno, perdón…creo…-

- ¿Acaso no tienes nada que decirme Russ? –

- ¿De-decirte? Yo no…no se, esto es imposible, no se puede, por que tu eres tu y yo so…- el para de hablar unos minutos al ver como con cada palabra Deb iba bajando la mirada y la cabeza, con una mueca melancólica.

- Yo, no Deb…no quiero que estés así… es que hay muchas cosas de por medio…-

- Entiendo, no me debes ninguna explicación, créeme, estaré bien…fue, fue mi culpa lo siento…- dijo con voz apagada saliendo apresuradamente del cuarto.

**...**

Por otro lado, 2D corría por los pasillos desesperado. No encontrar a Noodle lo estaba guiando derecho a una crisis nerviosa. Llego a la entrada que daba a la piscina. Pudo divisar su figura y corrió aliviado hacía ella.

_- Algo esta mal – _pensó al verla quieta, parecía envolverla una gran aura oscura, tenia la vista clavada en el agua, demasiado seria – Amor, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el peliazul acercándosele con cautela, recibiendo una gran bofetada que lo hizo perder un poco el equilibrio.

- Eres un idiota, nunca mas en la vida, vueltas a mirarme, hablarme y menos tocarme…- vocifero con ira dejando helado a 2D.

- No-Noodle…pero ¿Qué sucede? –

- Pregúntale a Paula bastardo…- comento cortante, dejando ver su cicatriz inconscientemente a través del flequillo que ahora estaba oscura casi como su cabello. La nipona termino dándole una mirada de odio y dejando con mucha confusión al cantante antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás.

**...**

- Bueno, ya me harte, te di un masaje, te hice té helado, te traje los habanos mas caros de por aquí y tuve que soportar tus constantes miraditas de ''Te voy a comer'' así que quiero que me digas ahora mismo en donde se supone que esta Vicky – ordeno Faby cansada de ser la sirvienta de Murdoc.

- Mmm…déjame pensarlo…NO, ahora esclava, tráeme ron…-

- Olvídalo, no pienso hacerlo maldito miserable, quiero de regreso a mi amiga así que… ¿Qué rayos tienes en el brazo? – indago desviándose del tema y observando como la cruz satanista del brazo de Muds comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas roja.

- Oh mierda…-

- ¿Qué, qué es? ¿Que te esta pasando Murdoc? –

- Ve ahora y busca a los demás…- ordeno seriamente sin dejar de verse el tatuaje, de pronto una horrenda risa se escucho por los pasillos, la risa de Sun Moon. Esta vez si que estaban en problemas.

* * *

**Bueno, me salio corto...en fin, gracias por la paciencia y por leer, sobre todo por los reviews. Me animan mucho. En fin, dentro de tres días subo otro cap. Bye.**

**(1) En el libro ''Rise of the Ogre'', dice que Murdoc hizo un trato y a cambio o para hacerlo oficial, se cambio el nombre a Faust. **

**KamDe.**


	27. Medidas drásticas

**Holaa! ^^ Adelanto de ultimo minuto, bueno a lo que vinimos. Como saben los personajes no son míos, etc, etc. Y muchísimas gracias a : Sarah Kish, Noodle5522, Misari, Fabuchis, Gabiiii981, Andrea095, Sarah Tusspot y SXSRAMONE. ¡Gracias!. **

* * *

La banda estaba en la habitación de Murdoc, el satanista hecho a Faby ya que al parecer, no quería que nadie más se metiera en sus problemas, así que le dijo la ubicación de Vicky, que estaba colgando de una de las palmeras del lado de la piscina por la borrachera que se agarro después de la fiesta y ella tubo que ir al rescate de su amiga.

Ninguno hablaba en absoluto, por que la incomodidad de los hechos anteriores y el temor no los dejaba articular palabra. El bajista observo con detenimiento a su hija y a Noodle, como si intentara detectar algo diferente, lo encontró. Aunque la japonesa tuviera el flequillo tapando sus verdes ojos, la cicatriz empezaba a tomar un color rojizo como el tatuaje de Muds, en Deb, no noto nada diferente.

- Bien, ¿Qué rayos querías, hombre? – pregunta con impaciencia Russ alejándose lo posible de todos.

- Aggh, cállate Fat-ass, estoy intentando concentrarme…-

- Pero para que nos trajiste a todos hasta acá Murdoc – san…- indago indignada cruzando los brazos.

- Simple cariño, quería decirles que nos vamos de aquí en este maldito momento…-

- ¿Qué? Noo, me gusta estar aquí…T.T – lloriquea el peliazul haciendo pucherito pero siendo ignorado por todos en el cuarto.

- Nos vamos y punto, en media hora exactamente, lo quiero abajo con todas sus mugrosas cosas ¿Entendido? – los cuatro asintieron aun con duda. Tendría que pasar algo realmente malo para que el líder de Gorillaz quisiera volver al chiquero en donde vivían en vez de quedarse en el hotel con todas las comodidades del mundo.

**2 horas después.**

- Por Satán, es un idiota, no puedo creer que nos ordenara estar en media hora y el aun ni aparece…- se queja la adolescente apoyada en la nueva y lujosa casa rodante que había robado hace unos minutos al ver las condiciones en las que estaba la otra.

- Lo que aquí no es creíble es que te hayas robado esto sin que nadie lo notara, niña…-

- Como sea, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, gordo? –

- Mmm…no pero ¿Qué te sucede ahora? –

- Nada en absoluto, volví a ser yo, es todo, déjame en paz…- pide la muchacha con frustración alejándose del afro americano.

**...**

- Ooohh, esta es más bonita que la anterior, ¿No crees Noods? – Pregunta infantilmente 2D observando la casa rodante, esperando una respuesta de la guitarrista – Noods…- repite sin resultado alguno, camina un poco hacía ella y la toma del brazo. La nipona se da la vuelta rápidamente, saca un cuchillo de su bota y lo pone en el cuello del peliazul.

- Te dije que nunca vuelvas a tocarme…- gruño dejando ver sus ojos y la cicatriz de color rojo fuerte.

- Yo…N-no, ¿Qu-que esta pasándote, amor? – Noodle le dedica una sonrisa sarcástica y se aleja de el.

- Nada…Solo volví a ser yo…-

- BIIIEEN, CAMINEN RETRASADOS, TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A LOS KONG…- grita Murdoc entrando sin ninguna preocupación rascándose el ombligo seguido de Russ y Deb, estaban por irse cuando…

- MURDOC, ESPERA – Faby abrió la puerta de una patada y se abalanzo sobre el satanista con lagrimas en los ojos – No, ¿Por qué te vas? Esta bien que seas un idiota, machista, sexopata, servidor de Satán, pervertido a la décima potencia, alcohólico, drogadicto y tal vez hasta enfermo mental… –

- ¿Hay algún ''pero'' en todo esto? ¬¬ - Pregunta ofendido.

- Emm… ¡SI! PERO, no quiero que te vallas yo te…- Muds toma a la chica de la nuca y le da un desesperado beso para callarla, no quería escuchar lo que seguía, después de unos segundos se separan.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra terminar esa oración preciosa, volveré por ti…- comenta como un superhéroe de historietas.

- Ooh, yo te odio, pero apesar de todo esto es muy tierno - lloriquea Vicky sacándose restos de hojas de palmera del cabello.

- ¿De verdad, Muds? T.T –

- Claro, al menos que haya algo bueno en la tele o se me olvide…- termina de forma burlona a lo que Faby le da una cachetada y se baja del vehículo.

- Idiota, de todas formas, nos veremos algún día…-

Después de la emotiva despedida de telenovela (?), el camino a los Estudios, fue el mas largo y molesto que hayan experimentado en toda su vida. Mientras Murdoc estaba conduciendo y de vez en cuando observando su tatuaje, atrás estaban los chicos por un lado con expresión de terror, y las chicas del otro, Noodle afilaba el cuchillo nombrado anteriormente con una piedra sacándole chispas, mirando al pobre de 2D como si fuera su siguiente presa, mientras que Deb jugaba con un picahielo oxidado en un trozo de madera observando de reojo a Russel con malicia.

- Estoy…algo asustado…- murmura el vocalista en el oído de su amigo.

- Yo también D…creo que no volveré a dormir tranquilo mientras alguna de ellas este cerca…-

- Bien, pedazos de mierda, llegamos…- ambos hombres salieron corriendo del vehiculo como si los estuviera persiguiendo el diablo, dejando a los demás con cara de WTF, aunque mas impactante fue lo que encontraron dentro del edificio.

Estaba en ruinas, los demonios destruyeron cada centímetro del lugar sin excepciones. Parecía un completo basural…bueno, mas de lo normal. Los cinco investigaron con cautela antes de entrar y a lo lejos, por la puerta de la cocina notaron que algo se movía. 2D tomo un bastón de hierro que estaba en el piso y se aproximo asustado cuando…

- WAAAA – un tipo con la barba larga y con un taparrabos sale de entre la mugre dándole al vocalista casi un paro cardiaco.

- AAAAHHH ES UN CAVERNICOLA – el cantante cae de espaldas al piso temblando como una niñita.

- Claro que no Face – ache, es el idiota de Damon…¬¬ -

- AAAHHH EL CABERNICOLA SE LLAMA DAMON Y ES UN IDIOTA – Todos miran al peliazul con la mirada típica de ''Pobre idiota''. Después de explicarle a 2D más o menos cinco veces que ese era su representante y no un hombre que se extinguió hace miles de años. Pasaron, con tacto, a preguntarle al rubio que estaba haciendo allí.

- ¿QUÉ MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ INFELIZ DE MIERDA? –

- NADA, VERANEANDO ¿QUÉ CREES? SOLO QUE, CUANDO YO QUISE SALIR DE AQUÍ USTEDES NO ESTABAN, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA Y SOBRE TODO NOS ATACARON ESOS DEMONIOS – respondió con el mismo tono que el satanista moviendo los brazos dramáticamente.

- Espera Damon – san… ¿Y Jamie- San? – pregunta Noodle algo aturdida.

- Aquí estoy…- resuena la voz del dibujante, el sale bajando por las escaleras, bien peinado, afeitado y con traje elegante – Tranquilos no me sucedió nada n.n –

- Pero viejo, ¿Como es que tu estas así…y el…como un indigente?…- interroga Russ comparándolos a ambos.

- Bueno, a diferencia de Damon, yo tengo un poco de autocontrol ¬¬ - cuanta con ironía – tendrían que haberlo visto, intento apuñalarme con un palillo de dientes para practicar el canibalismo y todo eso al segundo día... cuando la heladera aun tenia comida….-

- Okeeey…eso me gustaría haberlo visto…- comenta Deb algo traumada.

- Sii, sii como sea, me alegra que estén vivos, no nos visiten pronto, ADIÓS – Hecho Murdoc de mal humor a los hombres sin nada de consideración, todo volvió a la normalidad…bueno…más o menos por ahora.

**...**

- Ehi, Deb, ¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar? –

- No…-

- Esta bien, ¿Podrías lavar los recipientes sucios? –

- No…-

- Ok, ¿Por lo menos podrías dejar de mirarme como una lunática? – indago molesto corriendo los pies de la chica de la mesa y apoyando sus manos.

- ¡NO! – Deb saco el picahielo con el que jugaba hace unas horas y lo clavo en la mesa entre medio de los dedos del baterista.

- O.o Es-Esta bien…No importa…- tartamudeo impactado alejándose de la muchacha – Por lo menos no me sigas con la mirada…-

- Haré lo que se me cante, no eres mi jefe…-

- Rayos, mujer, ¿Qué demonio se te metió adentro? – pregunto con sarcasmo y giro para seguir con lo suyo. Deb le hizo ''Fuck You'' y le arrojo el picahielo que se clavo en la pared a unos centímetros de la cabeza del hombre - ¿WTF? –

- ¿Realmente quieres saber? – Russ empalideció como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y salio corriendo de la cocina seguido por la chica.

**...**

Mietras 2D andaba por uno de los pasillos tarareando ''Tomorrow comes today'' hace ya como una hora sentía que algo lo estaba siguiendo, volteo un par de veces para comprobar si era verdad, pero no diviso nada. Estaba por llegar a baño cuando pudo escuchar con claridad pasos que venían hacía el y al darse vuelta vio a…

- ¿Noodle? – la nipona corría hacia el con una sonrisa y… ¿El cuchillo? – WAAA NOODLE – grito aterrado intentando escapar, la japonesa logro taclearlo a unos metros y prosiguió con una interrogación.

- Dime Stuart, ¿Has soñado con Paula últimamente? – comenzó clavando el cuchillo a pocos centímetros de la entrepierna de peliazul.

- Emm… Si digo que si ¿Qué posibilidades de ser padre tengo? – contesta muy shockeado y se aleja un poco de la hoja afilada y reluciente.

- Muy pocas… vamos,contesta –

- S-si, c-creo que si…- Noodle levanto el arma en el aire, la mirada de 2D se torno blanca ante el pánico, unos gritos se escucharon detrás de ellos, era Russ perseguido por la hija del satanista. Aprovechando el descuido de la guitarrista, se levanto como puso y salio corriendo para iniciar otra persecución.

…**.30 minutos después. **

- Russ, ¿Qué les esta pasando? Nos están persiguiendo por todo el edificio y aun no se cansan T.T –

- Lo se…Esto es horrible, ¡Son mujeres despechadas! –

- Pero Noods se enojo conmigo de la nada, yo la amo y nunca quise lastimarla…No entiendo…-

- Tal vez Sun Moon les puso algo…no se –

- Aaah esto es horrible, me va a cortar mis cositas, tendré que esperar a que vuelvan a crecer, noo –

- Emm…D, no eres Bob Esponja –

- ¿Entonces no crecerán? –

- No, hermano, no lo aran u.u –

- NOOO –

- JAA LO ENCONTRAMOS – chillo Noodle sacando a ambos de un solo tirón de su pequeño eh incomodo escondite, volviendo a la persecución por uno de los pasillo que llevaba a la sala, sin ver realmente a donde iban, por eso chocaron con Murdoc y los cuatro cayeron arriba del bajista.

- Qqjjmuuqlespegojijoñegupa…-

- ¿Qué dijiste, viejo? –

- Que…no….respiro…hijo…de…puta….-

- Oh, lo siento…- Todos se levantaron lo mas rapido posible y se sentaron en el piso esperando que el líder de Gorillaz estuviera bien y no como una hoja de papel.

- Bien pedazos de idiotas, ahora ¿Qué mierda les pasa? – pregunto con enfado recobrando la respiración.

- Ellas quieren matarnos – hablo Russ señalando a las chicas con mirada de suspenso.

- Es que son unos malditos infieles que juegan con los sentimientos – grita Deb haciendo referencia también a lo de su amiga.

- Ya niña, todos somos así…- argumenta con algo de orgullo el satanista.

- No es verdad, Noodle, no se por que estas tan molesta, yo nunca hice o dije algo para lastimarte…- se defiende el peliazul intentando tomarla de la mano.

- Mentira, tu…tu me llamaste como la zorra de Paula, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? ¿Aun la amas, no es verdad? – solloza con dolor cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, 2D la abraza con tristeza intentando consolarla pero ella lo aparta.

- Pero amor, yo…yo no se, nunca te podría confundir con ella…yo solo te amo a ti…- se excusa buscando los ojos de la muchacha – Tal vez…fue por esa pesadilla horrenda que tuve con ella –

- ¿Pesadilla? –

- Si, es eso, solo fue una pesadilla, créeme por favor…- Noodle observa con cuidado cada expresión que el cantante hace con su rostro y asiente aun desconfiada, si bien la había herido, ella lo ama y confía en que el también lo hace…Maldice a Sun Moon por confundirla, logra sentirse un poco tonta al entender lo influenciable que podía ser con respecto al peliazul.

- Bien, muy bonito, váyanse a una habitación por Satán, los dos dan asco – se burla Murdoc cruzando los brazos – Y tu niña del demonio, si llegas a herir a mi baterista te tirare al Hell Hole sin dudarlo ¿Te quedo claro? – Deb asiente aterrada y pasa a mirar a Russ con recelo.

- Esta bien, deformes, me voy a mi Winne, no quiero que nadie me joda, si ven al pesado de Star, aléjense de el, no quiero mas problemas por hoy…- termina Muds con enojo y se va pateando toda la basura que estaba regada por el pasillo ya que a ninguno se le ocurrió por lo menos sugerir el limpiar todo el desastre del edificio.

**...**

- Mmm… ¿Señor Sun Moon? ¿Se siente bien? – pregunta un pequeño demonio con aparente inocencia al ver como Sun trazaba en un cuaderno viejo su ''Plan maestro''.

- Shhh, un poco mas… ¡YA! MURDOC NICCALS ESTA VEZ NO TE ME ESCAPARAS JAJAJA y tu tampoco ''Deby Niccals'' jajajajaja –

- Pero Señor, la niña no es Ni…-

- Silencio, ahora tengo que meditar jajaja muy pronto el maldito hijo de puta de Niccals tendrá que elegir, entre su miserable vida o una de sus niñas jjajaja -

* * *

**Bue, subo por que estaba re al pedo...y no tenia otra cosa que hacer hasta la noche...en fin, nos vemos. Gracias por leer y gracias por los reviews. :3 ¡Bye!**

**KamDe.**

**P/D: Lamento si algunas cosas están mal escritas, es que mi ''padre'' renovó todo el equipo y como que todavía no me acostumbro al teclado. **


	28. Dejemos las cosas claras

**HI! ^^ Bueno, subo rápido por que me tengo que ir, como siempre muchas gracias a : Fabuchis, Sarah Kish, Sarah Tusspot, Noodle5522, SXS Ramone, Gabiiii981, Andrea095 y Misari. ¡Gracias! :D **

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, aunque disfrutaban de la paz, ya se les estaba haciendo estremecedor el no tener señales de Sun Moon. Murdoc, como de costumbre, rondaba por los estudios inspeccionando por si acaso acompañado de Deb, la que últimamente no se separaba de el.

- Mmm… ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer niña? –

- La verdad no, además me gusta pasar tiempo contigo…- confeso entre sonrisas la adolecente haciendo que el bajista se tapara la boca como si fuera a vomitar.

- Agggh, solo…cállate y ya…- pidió con su típico tono malhumorado, ante sus palabras, Deb no pronunció algún otro sonido. Solo con el era obediente y educada. Sonrío al darse cuanta de esto y recordó el infierno que estaba haciendo de la vida de Russ, era algo extraño, no quería hacerlo pero…de todas formas el baterista le dejo en claro que así lo sentía, hace un par de días. Tal vez su muestra de efecto no es precisamente la más…apropiada.

- ¿Ahora que mierda te pasa? – pregunto con insensibilidad al ver como una lagrima recorría la mejilla de la chica, Deb llevo ambas manos a su cara y comenzó a llorar escandalosamente.

- O.o ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¡No llores! ¡Me meterás en problemas si alguien te escuchan! ¡Cállate! – intento calmarla Murdoc desesperado. Miro a todos lados por si alguien lo veía y de apoco intento algo parecido a un abrazo.

- ¿Qu-que…es-estas…haci-haciendo? – pregunta entre sollozos ante la extraña acción de su padre, Muds se separa rápidamente y vuelve a inspeccionar que nadie los haya visto.

- Emm…nada, vamos sabandija, para de hacer eso que hacer…-

- ¿Llorar? –

- Sii eso…¬¬ Para ya, me desesperas…-

- Lo siento…*Snif* No lo volveré a hacer…-

- Perfecto, sigamos – ordena de forma indiferente y siguen con la inspección.

**...**

- Haber puerquito, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ruedas de bicicleta o claxon en la garganta? – pregunta con una sonrisa el afro americano, estaba aburrido, confundido y nada mejor para relajarse que un buen tiempo de taxidermia. El animalito lo miro confundido y corrió a su alrededor – Si, a mi también me gustan mas las ruedas…- después de media hora, mucha sangre y anestesia. Coloca las ruedas al puerco y lo deja descansar hasta que recobre el conocimiento. Guardaba las cosas cuando…

- Hola Russy…- resonó detrás de el, la voz de Deb, pensó que estaba oyendo cosas por que estaba cansado y últimamente solo pensaba en ella, así que siguió con lo suyo - ¿Qué no piensas contestarme? – Ok…esto se estaba poniendo raro.

- Ya Deb, hablamos est…Wow…- Tal vez si estaba alucinando no siempre se ve a una chica recargada en el marco de tu puerta, escasa de ropa.

- Lo tomare como un cumplido… ¿Me veo bien? – pregunta con la voz que su madre había utilizado en un tiempo con Murdoc.

- Siii…muy, muy bien *¬*. Ejem, digo, ¿Qu-que haces así? -

- Nada tenia ganas….de visitarte…- prosigue acercándosele peligrosamente y mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión malvada.

- Oh…tenias ganas – traga saliva – De visitarme…-

- Sip…y como se que eres tan idiota, sabia que caerías en esta trampa, típico de los patéticos humanos…- exclama con un tono de superioridad, se aleja unos pasos de Russel y descubre su verdadera forma.

- Sun Moon ¬¬ -

- Russel…¬¬ -

- ¿Qué rayos quieres aquí, engendro? – indaga frustrado.

- Nada, solo venia a divertirme…veo que tenemos los mismos gustos con respecto a las mujeres…- se mofa un poco molesto.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Deb y yo? Por favor, no seas…esta bien, me atrapaste… ¿Qué pasa? –

- La verdad, es que…además de venir a divertirme, también venia a reclutar a mi otro aliado…- dice muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Ni en tu sueños, viejo…-

- Oh, claro que si…- termina sonriendo con satisfacción, levanta una mano en el aire y hace caer a Russ bruscamente sobre un escritorio. Un increíble dolor se apodera de su pecho, le faltaba el aire – Nos vemos dentro de rato ''Viejo'' – el demonio se evapora, mientras la respiración del hombre volvía a la normalidad, ya no sentía dolor pero ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

**...**

- AAAHHH NOO, PARA, PARA JAJAJAJA – suplicaba 2D ante el ataque de cosquillas que Noodle había iniciado. Ya se habían jugado a todos los juegos que tenia el peliazul y se estaban aburriendo, así que se les ocurrió un juego que se llamaba '' A ver quien resiste mas la horrenda tortura de hacerse cosquillas mutuamente hasta reventar''. El nombre se lo invento la japonesa.

- MUAJAJA, VOY A GANARTE 2D-SAN – Ríe inocentemente tirándolo al sofá, pero en un movimiento tonto quedaron en una pose algo comprometedora – Emmm…-

- Si…¿Te acuerdas del… ho-hotel Noods?…Yo no lo recuerdo bi-bien ¿Sabes? – musita con vergüenza y empieza a acercarse al rostro de la nipona.

- Yo…tampoco lo... recuerdo…- susurra sonrojada observando cada facción del vocalista.

- Increíble, debe a ver sido una gran borrachera, para que no recuerden que los dos gritaron como lunáticos esa noche y que todo el hotel los escucho…- escucharon a sus espaldas, ambos se levantaron lo mas rápido posible al observar al satanista y a su pequeña ''aprendiz'' con cara de asco.

- Por dios, escuchen retardados, acepto que estén…aagg…juntos, ¡Si! ¡Lo dije! Que asco…-

- Al punto Murdoc-san…-

- _No me apures muñeca, ¿Por donde iba? ¡A SI! Acepto toda esa mierda, los besitos, los abrazos pero no aceptare que se anden revolcando aquí donde todos podemos verlos…-

- Pero Muds, si mal no recuerdo cuando Noodle era pequeña tu estabas con dos prostitutas en la mesa de la cocina, ella se levanto por un baso de agua y después tuvimos que llevarla a terapia por dos meses…- comenta frustrado 2D ante la actitud del bajista.

- Fue tan horrible T.T No podré sacarme la imagen de la cabeza nunca…- lloriquea la guitarrista sosteniéndose la cabeza de manera exagerada.

- Esta bien, esta bien fue un error pero que mierda quieres, ¿Qué hagamos una fiesta por ese pequeño accidente? – se defiende sin darle mayor importancia alojando una idea en la cabeza de los demás.

- FIESTAA – grita 2D energéticamente tirando por accidente una lámpara que hace corto circuito y prende la alfombra fuego, después el sofá y por ultimo el televisor y demás – NOO EL TELE NO –

- VES LO QUE HACES MARICA, PRENDISTE FUEGO LA CASA –

- NO LE ECHES LA CULPA, SI TU NO HUBIERAS DICHO ''FIESTA'' NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO – Lo defiende Noodle enojada, señalando la gran masa de fuego que cada vez se iba expandiendo más.

- PERO QUE AHORA NO PODREMOS DECIR CIERTAS PALABRAS POR QUE AL IDIOTA LE AGARRAN ATAQUES DE EUFORIA– Contraataca Deb señalando al asustado peliazul.

- Lo-lo siento…no lo vol-volveré a hacer chicos…-

- MAS TE VALE, ¿SABES CUANTO ME COSTARA TODOS ESTO? – mientras el grupo de tarados seguían peleando, el fuego cada vez se hacia mas y mas grande consumiendo todo lo que se cruzaba a su camino.

- Chicos, ¿Saben si hay…? ¡O POR DIOS LA CASA SE QUEMA! – el baterista se queda shockeado al ver que a nadie le importaba en lo mas mínimo, corre hacía el extintor de incendios, lo destroza y apaga la mitad del incendio.

- PUES SI YO NO LO HUBIERA CHOCADO, TU Y EL NUNCA SE HUBIERAN CONOCIDO NIÑA – sigue discutiendo el satanista, al perecer la discusión se fue a mayores, dispersándose un poco del punto inicial.

- PERO DE TODAS FORMAS SIEMPRE LO TRATAS MAL Y LE DEBES MUCHO – sentenció Noodle agitando los brazos en el aire.

- Lo mismo es un idiota…- susurra Deb cruzando los brazos.

- Perdón T.T Ya dejen de discutir, Perdón –

- OIGAN, ¿QUÉ NADIE SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO? – vocifera histérico Russ llevando con dificultad un tarro lleno de agua y tirándolo sobre las llamas logrando extinguir al fin el fuego.

- GORDO, ¿O NO QUE YO TENGO RAZÓN? – interroga Murdoc sin darse cuenta que el pobre hombre apago el incendio solo mientras ellos discutían como animales. El afro ameicano se truena los nudillos furioso y camina hacia todos con una mirada desconocida en el.

- ¿Russel –san? –

- ¿Ahora que te pasa Fat-ass? –

- Te diré lo que me pasa bastardo…- el afroamericano toma de la camisa al bajista y lo estampa contra la pared.

- Hijo de…-

- ¿De que?, Vamos Niccals, dilo, así tengo una razón para romperte la cabeza de una maldita vez…- Los presentes se quedan con cara de asombro y miedo total. Noodle se abraza a 2D, desconociendo ambos esa faceta de Russ y Deb intenta acercarse para separarlos – No te acerques o les digo nuestro secretito niña…- amenaza con frialdad dejándolos inauditos en especial a la chica.

**...**

- Señor, ¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo? – pregunta un pequeño demonio nombrado Sweet Scary.

- CÁLLATE, ESTOY VIENDO COMO SE PELEAN Y DESTUYEN ENTRE ELLOS, Al final el grandulón me sirvió de algo…jajaja –

- Lamento mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Le hará algo a la Señorita Débora? – pregunto tímidamente.

- Claro que le haré algo…y cuando este aquí…ni te imaginas…- confiesa jugando con sus dedos de manera perturbadora. El pequeño espectro hace una mueca de disgusto y desaparece entre la oscuridad.

**...**

- Satán…quiero morir… LLÉVAME – grita con dramatismo Deb dejándose caer en la cama con los auriculares puestos. Después de hacer reaccionar a Russ y cenar, todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, claro menos 2D y Noodle que tenían que ''Recordar''.La simple idea le daba asco.

Miro a través de la pequeña ventana de su cuarto. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. No pudo evitar pensar como estaría su madre, a veces la extrañaba un poco, después de todo ella le dio la vida.

- Mmm…el sueño me hace pensar incoherencias, duérmete de una vez…- se reprocho a si misma. Estaba por conciliar el sueño cuando sintió unos ojos clavarse en su nuca. Se levanto de inmediato y observo detenidamente la habitación hasta localizar una sombra. Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte con la simple idea de que fuera Sun. ¿Desde cuando sentía miedo?

- Oh, Señorita Débora, me alegra tanto que este bien…- suspiro aliviado Scary.

- Ehi, pequeñín, tanto sin vernos…- saluda la adolescente de manera cálida.

- Escuche, lo que estoy por hacer es por su bien, voy a hacer que todo ese miedo y esas horrendas emociones que ese idiota de Star le devolvió desaparecer para que vuelta a ser mi ama de siempre…-

- Ahh…con que es por eso…pero… ¿Qué? ¡Espera!¡NO! -

**...**

**- **2D – san…prométeme que serás cuidadoso…- suplico Noodle recostándose en la cama del peliazul.

**- **Te lo prometo amor…no tienes de que temer…-

- ¿Lo juras? –

- Lo juro – río ante la inocencia de la chica. Si bien ya había pasado, su primera vez, estaban demasiado ebrios como para recordarlo. Por eso la gran incertidumbre. A medida que la situación avanzaba la ropa iba estorbando y apartándose de a poco .Ella corrío su cara de los besos de 2D y empezó a mordisquear el cuello del cantante dejando algunas marcas.

- Sabes, si lo que dijo Deb- san es verdad, tendríamos que tratar de ser un poco mas discretos…- opino con picardía.

- No creo que podamos hacerlo…- musito el vocalista con una sonrisa mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Noodle.

- Mnh…Te amo Stu…-

- Te amo Noodle…-

- RAYOS, COMIENCEN DE UNA VEZ, MALDICIÓN – grita desde el baño Murdoc a lo que ambos echan una risa de complicidad. Claro que iban a empezar y seria la noche más maravillosa, por lo menos hasta ahora.

* * *

**WIII! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. se me atraso un día por irresponsable, tengo que admitirlo u.u. Pero bueno, logre publicarlo. Lamento si hay mucho errores de ortografía, es que estoy con los minutos contados, y si no subo hoy, tendría que subir mañana y no quiero hacerlos esperar como la ultima vez. Okk, me voy. Como siempre, gracias por leer! Bye. n.n**

**KamDe.**


	29. ¡Vamos Elige!

**Bueno, me salio cortito el cap, es que lo tuve que cortar por que si no, no tenía gracia y se hacia muy largo y denso. En fin, como saben los personajes no son míos si no del Gran Damon y el Asombroso Jamie, los hombres que rescataron la buena música. Ok, sin mas, muchas gracias a: Sarah Kish, Noodle5522, Gabiiii981, SXSRamone, Andrea095 y Misari. **

* * *

**- **BIEN, MALDITOS MEQUETREFES ANDANDO, TENEMOS COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER - gruñe el líder de Gorillaz tirando la puerta de 2D abajo y mirándolos a ambos de forma pervertida - Oh,veo que los gritos que escuche toda la noche si venían de aquí...interesante -

- Baka Murdoc-san, golpea antes de entrar, chusma - musita la guitarrista sentándose en la cama y desperezándose de a poco.

- Solo daba mi opinión pequeña jeje - se burla divertido, luego cambia su expresión al notar que el peliazul aun dormía tranquilo - FACE- ACHE, ¡ LEVÁNTATE! ¿O QUIERES QUE EL GORDO SE ENTERE QUE PINCHASTE A SU NIÑITA? -

- ¿Que dijiste Murdoc - san? ¬¬ -

- Oh, lo siento amor, solo has que el idiota se levante y nadie saldrá herido...-

- Si claro, solo sierra la boca y nadie saldrá herido...- repite la japonesa molesta en forma de amenaza.

**...**

Ya en la mañana, como a las ocho de la madrugada, todos estaban sentados en la cocina desayunando…o al menos intentaban hacerlo.

- Bien, veamos tarados, hoy vamos a ensayar hasta las dos así que coman rápido, después tenemos que ir a una firma de autógrafos y al final a un maldito evento por algo de caridad, así que ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para ir al baño ¿Entendido? – Organiza Murdoc como un general mientras los demás dormían encima de la mesa- ¿ENTENDIDO? –

- ¿Nani? Oh, pero…tenemos sueño…no queremos ir a ningún lado…- exclama con pereza Noodle y se acomoda entre sus brazos.

- Tal vez, no tendías tanto sueño si… - amenaza con completar la frase, la nipona se sienta correctamente con mala cara y le saca la lengua de manera infantil.

- Hermano, y si simplemente nos relajamos… ¿Qué paso con nuestras vacaciones? –

- Se acabaron Fat – ass, demonios, son todos unos holgazanes…-

- Pregunta, ¿Por qué rayos yo tengo que estar aquí? – indaga Deb entre unos bostezos apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Russ, desinteresada.

- Por que si niña, así que te quedas…Oigan ¿El retrasado? – pregunta extrañado al no ver a 2D.

- Esta aquí, viejo – habla el baterista y de un brazo levanta al peliazul que dormía tranquilamente en el piso, Murdoc da pasos firmes hacía el, lo mira con seriedad y le encaja una cachetada para que despierte.

- Auuch ¿Esta vez que hice Muds? –

- Ahhii, nada homosexual, solo que se nos hace tarde para ir a ver al primer unicornio encontrado en Disney Landia y después te puedes tomas una foto con Mickey Mouse...- responde con un sarcasmo evidente más una voz afeminada.

- Oh, ¿De verdad? n.n –

- Claro que no idiota, andando lleven sus endemoniados traseros al estudio para empezar a ensayar – ordena furioso, todos se levantan como zombies y caminan muy lento al ascensor – RÁPIDO MIERDAS, NO TENGO TODO EL JODIDO DÍA – Grito como un demente haciéndoles acelerar el paso.

Después de más o menos seis o siete horas de ensayo donde tocaron ''Clint Eastwood'', ''Stylo'', ''Feel good inc'', entre otros. Tuvieron que ir acompañados por sus representantes a la firma de autógrafos de la componía donde los fans se les abalanzaron y casi violaron a 2D si no fuera por Noodle. Al final de todo, como Murdoc ya no tenia ganas de ir a otro lugar, regresaron a los Kong. De todas formas por el concierto no les pagarían y ni siquiera le importaba la causa de este. Aunque si tuvieron que soportar el sermón que Russ les dio sobre la responsabilidad y bla, bla, bla, el cual nadie escucho.

**...**

- Señor, vengo a informarle que nuestro gran amo, quiere su paga máximo para mañana...- informa Scary con una pequeña agendita roja.

- ¿MAÑANA? - vocifera con ira volteando para ver como el pequeño demonio se escondía detrás de su cuaderno temblando como gelatina.

- S-si señor...ma-mañana...lo siento...yo...so-solo le digo...-

- AAAGGHH, CUANDO LOGRE PAGAR ESTA MALDITA DEUDA JURO QUE TE MATARE POR INSOPORTABLE, PEQUEÑA LACRA - exclama y lo golpea con fuerza en la cabeza hiriéndolo un poco.

- Perdón señor, perdón - se disculpa horrorizado, si así lo trataba cuando le daba un mensaje, no quería imaginarse lo que le haría cuando se enterara que le había quitado a Deb sus emociones.

- Esta bien, que comience la función...jajajaja -

**...**

- The sun has come to save me, put a little love into my... lonely soul – cantaba en casi un susurro el peliazul por los pasillos del edificio. Esta yendo al cuarto de Noodle. Se detuvo de golpe como si algo lo dejara inmóvil, llevando las manos a la cabeza. Hace tiempo que no tenía migrañas, por lo menos tan fuertes como esa.

- _Es la hora…- _resuena en su mente una horrenda voz.

segundos después cae de rodillas y gime levemente. Su cuerpo se estrello contra el suelo. Sus extremidades no reaccionaban, de un solo movimiento quedo parado otra vez como un soldado o un titere. Sus ojos, inexpresivos, completamente blancos.

- 2D –san, te estaba esperando, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? – pregunto la japonesa saliendo de una habitación dándole un tierno abrazo, esperando que el correspondiera, nada. Al contrarío. El, la miro con confusión y paso una de sus manos por la cicatriz que ahora parecía arder como el fuego - ¿Qué…que estas haciendo? ¿2D? – pregunto con vos débil. El tecladista la observo neutro, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y Noodle calló inconsciente en sus brazos.

- La tengo, señor…- hablo como Cyborg caminando al estacionamiento, donde se estaba formando el Hell Hole de nuevo.

**...**

- Russel, ¿Dónde esta Murdoc? – interroga Deb con un tono malhumorado. El baterista se da vuelta, extrañado al no recibir insulto alguno de su parte.

- No lo se, tal vez en su Winne…- comenta tirando los platos sucios al lavadero sin despegar la mirada de la chica.

- Con un ''Tal vez'' No es suficiente, no puedo perder el tiempo buscándolo…-

- Ajá, se puede saber, ¿Qué te pasa ahora? Pareces…no se…un robot…-

- Así es mejor, por lo menos para mí, ¿En el Winne entonces? –

- No, creo que fue de compras – se contradijo involuntariamente. Deb lo observo desconfiada, sabía que algo no estaba con precisión, bien.

- Ok…lo esperare... en la sala, gracias – la muchacha salio por la puerta aun intranquila. Mientras que el baterista se seguía cuestionando el por que de haberle mentido, si el sabía muy bien que el satanista estaba en su ''cuarto''. En un intento en vano de mover sus brazos empezó a comprender lo que sucedía, Sun Moon.

- _Mierda, ahora ¿Qué?_ _Otro de tus planes supongo_ – se planteo a si mismo con frustración forcejeando con su propio cuerpo.

- _Ya es el momento, no intentes resistirte jajaja_ – Russ callo de espaldas sobre la mesa semiinconsciente, muy de apoco su mente desapareció a una especie de abismo, algo parecido paso con 2D. Negó con la cabeza pero ya no era el. Camino a la sala y vio como Deb hacía zapping en el tele. Se aproximo de apoco, ella con molestia se sujeto el ojo izquierdo como si le doliera.

- _Vamos Debi, ya es hora_…- dijo con su voz y la de Sun superpuesta, la satanista se dio vuelta con indiferencia.

- A ellos no les pasara nada ¿Verdad? –

- _Jajajaja claro que no_…-

**...**

- Agg, eres….si, si…luego te pago…No ella… ¿Qué? Ammm…- balbuceaba el bajista mientras rodaba por su cama entre miles de botella casi vacías o destruidas. Había anochecido más rápido de lo habitual. Cortez voló hasta su hombro y grazno un par de veces para despertarlo logrando su cometido, devolviéndose a su lugar.

- Mmm…mierda, esto parece un basurero…- murmuro tirando todas las botellas al piso, las cuales se rompieron en miles de pedazos.

Con mucha vagancia, mas de la habitual, se levanto de la cama dejando escapar su larga lengua. De una patada abrió la puerta del Winne y salio rascándose el trasero. Casi llegando a la escalera piso algo blando, como carne, volvió a pisar esta vez un poco mas fuerte y dedujo que era un brazo, intento ver mejor entrecerrando los ojos cuando un gran brillo púrpura proveniente del Hell Hole ilumino el estacionamiento. Fue allí cuando pudo observar que si, era un brazo lo que pisaba, pero era el brazo de 2D, quien estaba tirado en el piso como una muñeca de trapo al igual que Russel.

- Niccals…ya es hora de pagar, ¿No te parece? – pregunto Star saliendo del gran agujero. Los cuerpos de los dos hombres se levantaron a la par y fueron directamente a su lado.

- ¿Con que quieres jugar sucio, no? –

- Ni te imaginas infeliz…- el demonio trono sus dedos y aparecieron las dos chicas, tenían una expresión ida, casi como muertas.

- Ves a lo que tengo que llegar ''amigo'', todo esto por no querer pagar tus malditas deudas…-

- Y, ¿Qué rayos pretendes hacer bastardo? Ya los tienes, puedes llevártelos…- ordeno con indiferencia desviando la vista despreocupado.

- Oh, hasta yo se que no dejarías que eso pasara…que las únicas personas que medianamente te aprecian se pudran en el infierno…-

- ¿Por qué no? Yo seguiría vivo ¿Verdad?, puedo construir muchos otros Cyborgs para remplazarlos…- continua Murdoc sin remordimiento alguno.

- JAJAJA SI ESO QUIERES…- grita con euforia fingida esperando alguna otra reacción del satanista.

- Solo por curiosidad existe alguna otra manera de…-

- Claro Niccals, tienes que elegir entre alguna de estas dos niñas, y tu deuda estará saldada…- explica con satisfacción arrojando lejos a Russ y 2D quedando solo con las chicas en ambos brazos.

- ¿Solo entre ellas? –

- Si…bueno, también cuentan los estupidos pero…-

- No me interesa, yo se lo que hago jodido demonio de cuarta…-

- Como quieras, vamos…elige de una vez, o tu preciada y querida guitarrista…o tu hija, posiblemente el único ser en el planeta que te quiere de verdad – presiona divertido, de todas formas el saldría ganado, Murdoc escucha con atención las palabras de Sun, se cruza de brasos y mira de reojo a las dos muchachas.

- Puedes llevarte a…-

* * *

**MUUAJAJAJAJA, Y SE LOS CORTO AHÍ NO MAS! Como me deben estar odiando ¿O no? Es que quiero ver que dicen jajaja ¿A quien elige Murdoc? (6 Bueno, antes de que me maten con el pensamiento, me voy yendo. Dejen reviews! ¡bye!**

**KamDe.**

**P/D: El prox. Capitulo es mas largo, no se preocupen, voy a compensar lo corto de este.**

**P/D 2: Últimos capítulos. O, caps finales.**


	30. Por mi orgullo, me haré cargo

**Dos capítulos mas, creo y se acaba u.u. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Excepto, gracias a : Sarah Kish, SxSRamone, Fabuchis, Noodle5522, Misari y Dark Angel.**

* * *

- ¿Y?, vamos…- insistió Sun Moon mientras amenazaba con dejar caer a ambas al abismo – Vamos…no tengo todo el…-

- ¡ CÁLLATE! Agggh, solo cállate un segundo ¿Quieres? – Gruño el satanista sintiendo como nunca en su vida la presión de tener que elegir entre algo. Miro para abajo repasando en su mente las palabras de Sun, volvió la vista hacía ambas y después a Russel junto con 2D.

- Tic, toc, tic, toc…se me acaba la maldita paciensi…-

- A mi…- suspiro arrepintiéndose de esa decisión, tal vez, si se estaba volviendo loco.

- Esta bien entonces despídete de…Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? – indago desconcertado dejando a las chicas a un lado del Hell Hole. Una sonrisa se formo detrás de su mascara eh hizo una seña cortante con las manos. Miles de demonios salieron del agujero clavando sus horrendos ojos en Murdoc.

- A MI IDIOTA, déjalos en paz y llévame antes de que arrepienta… Yo era tu verdadero objetivo ¿No?-

- Digamos que si, no creo que mi plan funcionaria tan bien...-

- Mmm… ¿Qué?...Ohh…me duele el brazo...-se quejo el peliazul recobrando el conocimiento, sin darse cuenta de la escena hasta escuchar la estrepitosa risa de Star – ¿Murdoc? ¡MURDOC! NOO ¿QUÉ HICISTE? –

- No me grites Face- ache…Creo que me volví loco de una jodida vez, el gordo tenia razón jaja …- rió entre dientes con ironía.

- NO…Muds…no puedes… tu…- el bajista le dirigió una mirada fulminante para que se calle, podría cambiar de opinión y eso no seria nada bueno, las horrendas criaturas a cargo de Sun Moon comenzaban a arrastrarlo, luego de unos segundos, todos desaparecieron entre las llamas del infierno.

- La deuda esta saldada – resonó por cada uno de los pasillos de los Kong una macabra voz, volviendo toda la oscuridad al edificio.

- No, no por dios, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? No…Es-Esto no esta pasando…- repetía el vocalista con pánico, se habían llevado a su mejor amigo, así lo sentía, por esa maldita deuda, lo peor de todo es que no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada, como si todo se hubiera evaporado de su frágil mente – No…NO, por favor…chicos…- sollozo sujetándose las cara en pánico para recordar a los demás. Se dio la vuelta como poseído para encontrarlos a todos, un alivio por lo menos.

**...**

**- **¡NO! POR QUE NO HICISTE NADA PARA DETENERLOS, ERES…eres…eres un…-

- Tranquila Deb, tranquila…de todas formas no hubiera podido hacer nada – consuela el baterista, después de contar lo sucedido, se sentaron en la sala como muertos, no podía ser verdad, ellos aun esperaban que Murdoc apareciera por la puerta gritando que era una de sus bromas pesadas, ordenándoles que hacer, Noodle estaba en el Winne, parecía que la efecto mucho, el era como su padre mientras Deb lloraba de forma desgarradora, tanto tiempo buscándolo para que se lo quitaran así.

- Yo…tendría que haber echo algo…soy un inútil… - se lamento el tecladista mientras Noods entraba a la sala.

- Siento, que fue MI culpa…no puedo creerlo…- sentenció la japonesa dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Pequeña, no fue culpa de nadie, sabíamos que algo así pasaría…-

- No te hagas el superado gordo, se muy bien que todavía esperas verlo por aquí…- gruño Deb levantándose enojada y caminando al ascensor.

**...**

- JAJAJA TORTURENLO, DE LAS FORMAS MAS HORRENDAS QUE EXISTAN – grito con orgullo Sun al lado de su amo, disfrutando ver a Murdoc encadenado como un animal, oh pero ni piensen que el se arrodillaría o se dejaría caer ante sus pies, el tenia dignidad, aun en el eterno sufrimiento la conservaría.

- Nada de torturas, no entiendo que haces aquí, vete de una endemoniada vez…- gruño el gran demonio del inframundo con ira – Con que Murdoc Niccals ¿Eh? –

- Señor…-

- No diré que es un honor tenerte aquí, pero si es…interesante humano, puede haber una chancee de que asciendas junto a mi trono, no te aseguro nada, y claro que te torturaran, en cuanto al idiota de Star, luego me encargare de el...¿Qué opinas? -

- Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿Los dejaran el paz? –

- Oh ellos…Si, supongo…Deja ya esas inservibles emociones…Ellas fueron las que te enviaron aquí…- opino el Diablo desapareció entre el fuego, dejando a su mas grande deudor solo, con todos los demonios al asecho.

- Vamos hijos de puta, ¿Qué rayos esperan? Ataquen si se atreven…- ordeno de manera indiferente parándose firme y seguro.

**...**

- JAJAJA SOY GENIAL, EL MEJOR DEMONIO DEL MUNDO, LO LOGRE, JAJAJAJA, No mas problemas para mi...Mmmm….siento como si alguien quisiera hacer un trato…jijiji, PEQUEÑO AFEMINADO VEN AHORA –

- Oh, eh, ¿S-si señor? –

- ¿Qué esta haciendo la pequeña Niccals? –

- B-bueno...na-nada señor, en absoluto…-

- NO ME MIENTAS, Se que le sacaste y devolviste sus emociones nuevamente, eres demasiado obvio…- alardea limpiándose la palma de la mano.

- Lo…siento…señor Star…-

- No me interesa, ahora iré y la traeré, su tristeza me hace fuerte, luego será la otra niña, el idiota del novio y al final el gordo…para que sufra y se vuelva loco…jajajaja –

- ¡NO! –

- ¿Qué mierda dijiste? –

- No permitiré, que le haga daño a los demás, el gran amo Niccals me ordeno protegerlos…- contradijo el chiquitín enojado causándole risa a Sun Moon.

- Como si me importara basura…- hablo con sorna tirándolo lejos y desapareciendo.

**...**

- Noodle, tranquila, sabes que el esta bien…-

- No, no lo se 2D-san, siento que es mi culpa, ¿Entiendes? – lamenta la nipona abrazando a sus piernas, si bien, el bajista no era la mejor persona del mundo, era importante y parte de su familia, como un tío gruñón al que siempre molestas.

- Te juro que el regresara, no llores mas… ¿Si?– promete el peliazul haciendo puchero, el sabía que todo estaría bien, lo presentía. La guitarrista le asiente sin ganas, acurrucándose con tristeza en el hombro del cantante – Veras que Russ encontrara alguna manera de sacarlo…yo lo aria pero no se como…el debe estar encargándose con Deby -

- Lo entiendo y te agradezco que estés conmigo ahora Stu –

- No importa, aria lo que sea por verte bien – sonríe y besa a la chica haciéndola ruborizar, estaba algo sensible en todos los aspecto. Una brisa helada paso entre ambos, acto seguido un escalofrió sube por sus espaldas.

- Raro…- susurro Noodle temblando un poco.

- Creo que tendríamos que buscar a los chicos…- opino asustado 2D observando como el sol desaparecía y los zombies salían de sus respectivos lugares.

**...**

- AAAAHHHH MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE – chilla Deb rompiendo en miles de pedacitos un jarrón extraño con un bat acompañada de Russel que intentaba detenerla.

- NIÑA, PARA, PARA… ¡QUE PARES! VAS A DESTRUIR TODO –

- NOO ME IMPORTA, ODIO…MI…VIDA AAAAAHHHH – continua rompiendo cosas por todos lados con furia y melancolía a la vez, así venían sus grandes ideas, en un descuido gira rápidamente con el bat en las manos y le pega por accidente al baterista en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

- O.o ¿Russ? –

- X.x –

- AAAHHH NOO, LO MATE, LO QUE ME FALTABA T.T Ya se fue otro…-

- Gggrr, que molestia tan gritona…- la muchacha se da vuelta con ganas de despedazar a cualquiera que este detrás suyo, la persona indicada.

- Sun…¬¬ ¿Eres consiente que te golpeare con este bat hasta que todo el liquido de tu cuerpo este en el suelo, después cortare tu cabeza colgándola en mi habitación como un adorno y con el resto de tu cuerpo me haré un festín de dioses regidos por el canibalismo no? –

- Ya recuerdo que es lo que me gusto de ti…pero sabes…estoy aquí por otra cosa, muñeca –

- ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? –

- Un intercambio…yo se que mi gran Señor preferiría carne fresca en vez de al viejo Niccals, lo otros se están aburriendo de el... además lo veríamos sufrir bastante por perderte, seria…un espectáculo excepcional…-

- ¿Es todos? ¿Los dejaras tranquilos? –

- Claro, te lo prometo, una vez que Murdoc salga del infierno, no podrá volver a entrar, quedaran en completa paz hasta su muerte ¿Trato? – termino extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa repulsiva estaba demasiado confiado y animado para ver con quien hablaba, no era una chica normal, Deb lo miro a los ojos como intentando encontrar algo de esperanza en ellos, después recordó, todas y cada una de las cosas que su padre le había enseñado, era verdad si le servirían en su vida hasta mas allá de todo. La chica sonrió segura, estrechando su mano.

- Bien, firma esto…así estará todo arreglado…- siseo dándole un papel, el contrato.

**...**

- JAJAJA VAMOS MISERABLE, DINOS ALGO – insistió un extraño monstruo sosteniéndole la cara al satanista. Los ojos del hombre estaban clavados en una sola dirección, sin aparente expresión después de varias y casi interminables torturas, los demonios se estaban cansando de no sacar ni siquiera un ''Auch'' de él.

- Por favor, debes sentir algo…no puedes ser una piedra por siempre…- musito con crueldad otro de ellos, su asquerosa boca chorreaba ácido quemando de gravedad la piel del bajista, su cara sin embargo no cambio.

- Me estoy hartando, esto no tiene un jodido sentido…que retrasado mortal no tiene dolor o temor o algo… ¡Mierda! –

- Tal vez es esta cruz…- argumento al parecer el único con cerebro intentando sacársela recibiendo como respuesta un empujón de parte de su ''diversión''.

- No me toques, deforme –

- Este es raro…Creo que por eso el Señor lo quiere reclutar…es extraño –

- Idiotas, no soy extraño, soy yo Murdoc Niccals, un Dios…- acota con soberbia haciendo reír a los demonios, ellos se alejan aun a las carcajadas dejándolo en paz de una vez por todas – Aggh, malditos bastardos…- murmura para si mismo apreciando todas las heridas que su cuerpo tenia ahora, la sangre no dejaba salir pero no se desangraba, el dolor era insoportable. No se quejaría, no gritaría, no suplicaría, claro que no, asumiría todo como un hombre. No era como esas ratas patéticas que terminan allí por sus actos y ruegan piedad cuando ellos no la tuvieron jamas. Pudo imaginar el horror de su pequeña Noodle al estar en ese lugar, el se merecía estar allí. Siguió caminando sin rumbo entre las llamas y los restos de personas esparcidos por el lugar, en su cara apareció una sonrisa bizarra. ¿Qué mas podría pasar? Estaba perdido, no tenia por que seguir ocultando lo que pensaba o sentía.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Solamente quedan uno o dos y se termina la historia mas el epilogo. En fin, dejen reviews no sean perezosos ^^. ¡Bye!**

**K****amDe.**

**P/D: Ya se, ya se... están todos en shock por la decisión de Murdoc, a mi también se me hace raro hacerlo pensar y sentir como una persona con sentimientos...No dudo que los tenga, por lo mismo es impactante.**


	31. Trampas, lo que me enseñaste

**Bueno...u.u Solo queda el epilogo, T.T Ohh, va a ser tan lindo...No se lo pierdan. Como siempre los personajes no son mios y bla, bla, bla y Muchas Gracias a: Sarah Kish, Dark Angel, Sarah Tusspot, Fabuchis, Noodle5522, Misari y Noodle-Gorillaz. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

- Bien, solo debes firmas aquí con tu nombre y automáticamente se hará el canje – explico Sun Moon a Deb como un empleado de transacciones,ella lo mira con odio, acomoda el bat en su hombro, toma la lapicera y…

- NOO, no vuelvas a acercártele ¡NUNCA! en tu maldita vida ¿Escuchaste, niña? – grita frenético Russel levantándose de golpe y jalando a la muchacha lo mas lejos del demonio posible.

- ¡Suéltame o gritare! Es la única forma de traerlo de vuelta…- musita dolida abrazándose a si misma.

- Es verdad gordo, ella quiere a su papi de vuelta – secunda Star con tono burlón y señas afeminadas.

Russ mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y se lleva a la chica por los oscuros pasillos de los Kong, Sun toma la cintura de Deb, dobla el contrato en cuatro partes para ponerlo en su bolsillo sin que el afro americano lo notara, la adolescente lo observa llevándose la mano al pantalón jalando el papel para que no se viera.

- ¿Por que rayos insistes con firmar ese contrato? Buscaremos la forma, solo espera...-

- No quiero esperar ¡EH ESPERADO TODA MI VIDA! ¿Por que no quieres que lo firme? Te quitaría una peso de encima...-

- Por que...- suspira con pesadez girando hacía ella - No quiero que te vallas ¿Entiendes? - termina algo incomodo, Deb se queda helada y baja la mirada sin saber que contestar.

**...**

- ¿Tienes frió 2D- san? –

- N-no, ¿Que te hace pensarlo? –

- Es que hace media hora estas temblando…¿Te sientes bien?…-

- Si...Creo. Ya paso mu- mucho tiempo desde que se fueron los chicos y aun no regresan…- aporta el peliazul angustiado, ambos siguen caminando sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto, hasta que la guitarrista se frena sonrojada.

- Y si…ellos…están…- balbucea haciendo señas incomprensibles, 2D ladea la cabeza sin entender nada – Emm…Olvídalo ¿Si? Tenemos que encontrarlos…-

- Amor…creo que escuche algo por allá…- susurra apuntando con el dedo una silueta que se movía en las sombras, no se distinguía muy bien lo que era, pero definitivamente esa cosa estaba viva…y muy molesta.

- ¿Que esta diciendo? –

- Creo que no puede hablar Noods, mejor nos va…- la japonesa le tapa la boca de un movimiento brusco, toma un palo de escoba tirado en el desorden del piso y se acerca lentamente.

- GGRRRR, MFFMFF GRRRR – el ''monstruo'' se voltea hacia ella, que en un acto reflejo…

- AAAAHH TOMA MONSTRUO – grita alterada dándole con el palo mientras 2D la alentaba a una distancia prudente.

- NOO NOODS, ¡PARA! – Suena la vos de Deb que venia con un bat, una linterna y cara de preocupación - ¿Sabes que estas golpeando? –

- Emm… ¿Nani? –

- Estas golpeando a Russ…- Termina con resignación dirigiendo la luz a el, al perecer estaba inconsciente y tenia vendada en la boca con cinta adhesiva, la satanista no había soportado escucharlo al parecer.

- Lo siento Russel –san…- se disculpa apenada y suelta su ''arma''.

- Ohh ¿Creen que este bien? – pregunta con inocencia el cantante picándolo con el dedo.

- No se…tal vez… ¡Deja de picarlo! – ordena Deb irritada por la actitud infantil de 2D y le pega con el bat en la cabeza.

- T.T Perdón…-

- 2D-san, es de mala educación picar a las personas – sermonea Noodle divertida – Bien… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Lo llevamos a su cuarto? –

- Noo, si intento levantarlo me quebrare en dos como un palillo – excusa de manera exagerada el ojinegro.

- Bien, entonces déjenlo…después de un rato, supongo, se despertara…- opina Deb y los tres se van como pueden a la sala a ver televisión, mas desinteresados que de costumbre. Pensando que cuando Russel despertara tendría el plan para rescatar a su querido bajista.

**...**

- SEÑOR NICCALS, SEÑOR NICCALS – grita el pequeño demonio corriendo desesperado en dirección al hombre.

- ¿Qué, pequeña sabandija? – pregunta de espaldas sin muchas intenciones de escucharlo, tenia mejores cosas que hacer, bueno, la verdad no...pero no tenia ganas de prestarle atención.

- Él…Sun…Moon…Ese idiota…-

- Ya no es problema mió ese retrasado, no jodas…- pide haciendo un ademán para que se largara, Scary no conforme con la actitud de su amo se interpone ante el y logra ver las horrorosas heridas que su rostro y cuerpo poseían. Otra tanda de demonios lo habían atacado, a estos no les importaba si gritaba o no…solo querían lastimarlo lo suficiente para desaburrirse.

Murdoc se da cuenta de la expresión de su súbdito y frunce el seño ofendido.

- ¿Eso es todo? Deja de molestar imbécil…-

- Señor, el quiere traerlos a todos aquí…Y su hija será la primera…- informa desesperado, Muds lo mira con asco ante la palabra ''Hija'', nunca se le paso por la cabeza decirle así, prefería llamarla ''Error'', ''Descuido'' o simplemente ''Esa niña'',de solo pensar llamarla como el mini demonio lo hizo, de manera cariñosa la daban nauseas, luego reflexiona por un minuto.

- Pues encárgate, ¿Crees que puedo hacer algo desde aquí? Vamos enano, ve a hacer tu maldito deber…-

- S-si se-señor, prometo hacer lo que pueda –

**...**

- Veamos…entonces si firmo aquí yo…-

- Te iras conmigo y bla, bla, bla – termina restándole importancia, intentando de una vez por todas que Deb firmara el contrato. Ella miro el papel, chasqueando con la lengua.

- No se…Estoy dudando…-

- ¡YA FIRMA EL ENDEMONIADO CONTRATO NIÑA! –

- ¡NO! POR FAVOR, REFLECCIONE, NO PUEDE HACER ESTO – vocifera con espanto Scary apareciendo en una nube rosada, abalanzándose sobre los dos, Star lo atrapa con brusquedad metiéndolo a un armario de la habitación.

- ¿Eh? O.o –

- Firma de una vez, antes de que te asesine…-

- Okey, okey…- Deb garabatea su nombre en el contrato haciendo estallar en una carcajada a Sun Moon, la chica solo lo mira algo divertida.

Al escuchar semejante escándalo en la habitación de Debi, todos van a ver que rayos pasaba, inclusive Russ que ya se había despertado hace un buen tiempo.

- Te dije que encontraríamos otra forma, ¿Por que nunca escuchas?- se queja histérico el baterista.

- Noo, se la llevara – tiembla 2D ante la escena abrazándose a Noodle como nena asustada.

En el medio del cuarto un gran agujero de color rojizo empieza a succionar el suelo desde el primer piso, donde sale Murdoc, su estado era deplorable, lleno de sangre, cortes y parecía medio muerto, su cuerpo sale expulsado hacia un lado con brusquedad, Russ lo ataja manchándose de sangre, cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

- JAJAJA ¿LISTA PARA IRSE? – interroga con seguridad, los demonios salen del hoyo sin saber exactamente a donde ir, desorientados.

- La verdad…No, suerte en encontrar a una tal ''Débora Niccals'' – termina con una sonrisa de victoria, Sun Moon la observa desconcertado, la verdad no entendía hasta que paso por su mente todas las veces que su pequeño ayudante le decía que el nombre de la muchacha no era ese, ni no que llevaba el apellido de su madre.

- Mierda…me jodiste…- sentencio mirando de reojo a todos allí. Una sonrisa desesperada apareció detras de su mascara. Del gran hueco, ahora casi negro una silueta se iba visualizando de a poco, tenía más o menos la estatura de Russel en Plastic Beach.

- LO DEJASTE ESCAPAR, ME TRAICIONASTE BUENO PARA NADA -

- N-no...no señor...se lo juro...yo...-

- ESTA VEZ NO TE SALVARAS SUN MOON STAR – retumbo en los oídos de todos, era como estar escuchando una condena a muerte, Satán con una de sus grande manos tomo al demonio, disfrutando cada segundo – Fuiste útil niña, me sacaste un maldito peso de encima…- habla a Deb la cual se queda estática del temor.

- D-de n-nada…-

- Yo nunca te lo agradecí – reprocho con narcisismo, diferentes demonios emergían de su gran y deforme cuerpo, teniendo de objetivo a Sun Moon. Antes de hundirse en el infierno Sun juro destruirlos a todos, sacando una risa burlona del Diablo.

El ya no molestaría mas, nunca, nunca mas…

- Por dios…- musito Noodle abrazada a 2D con espanto.

- Un problema menos – aseguro Deb tomando sus manos intentando caer en lo que había pasado, tenia más o menos una idea pero…Sin la presencia de su gran Dios y todo eso.

- Pero tenemos otro…Esta perdiendo sangre…- informo el baterista en shock cubierto de carmín con Murdoc aun inconsciente a su lado.

- AAHH MUDS VA A MORIR, TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLO A UN HOSPITAL –

- Claro que no, nos mataría cuando despertara – se niega Noodle conociendo al satanista, corriendo en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Eso no servirá pequeña… Tenemos que…-

- Cállate gordo…Son solo unos rasguños… ¿Qué me creen? ¿Marica? Para no poder salir de esto, por favor. Sufrí cosas peores ya no jodan…- gruño levantándose, dejando un gran charco de sangre en su lugar.

- ¿Ven?, el es fuerte – vocifera con orgullo Deb acercándose eh inspeccionando con cuidado las heridas de su padre- ¿Por qué no son como el? –

- No voy a contestarte mujer ¬¬ -

- Bien, están peleando, significa que estamos todos bien como antes n.n – dijo la nipona entrando por la puerta, con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a limpiar las heridas algo profundas de Murdoc.

- Ahhi muñeca, despacio que duele…-

- Muds me alegra tanto que estés bien T.T – grita 2D tirándosele encima sin importarle el dolor que provocaría en el bajista, el sabia que iban a volver a estar todos juntos.

- AAAHHH HIJO DE PUTA, ¡HOMOSEXUAL DE MIERDA! ME DUELE JODIDO MARICA TE VOY A…-

- ¡Murdoc! Deja de decir groserías, ¿También te quejabas así allá abajo? ¿Como niñita? – provoca el afro americano con sorna, el le hace ''Fuck You''.

- Claro que no Fat-ass, era un dolor diferente, NO TE METAS –

- YO ME METO SI QUIERO –

- NO ME IMPOR…AUCH -

- Basta o llenare una bañera con alcohol etílico y te obligare a entrar…Baka – amenaza la guitarrista cansada de oírlos discutir aunque a la vez alegre.

- Como se nota que todo esta bien…¬¬ - dice Deb al observar como 2D empezaba a decir las incoherencias de siempre, su Muds y Russel peleaban y Noodle intentaba detenerlos.

- Luego tengo que hablar contigo niña...- susurra Murdoc echándole una mirada malhumorada, ella solo asintió como toda la nena bien que no era.

* * *

**Ooh, que tristeza, ya casi termina...T.T, en fin, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el cap...n.n y, no se, ¡Dejen reviews! No sean vagos, Jaa Bye.**

**KamDe.**


	32. Igual a Ti

**Bueno, esto llego a su fin T.T El epilogo obviamente es mas corto... Oh que tristeza, de seguro voy a seguir subiendo algunos One-shot. Pero, este es mi fic mas largo. Les agradezco todo el apoyo para seguir la historia hasta acá. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron. Y gracias por los reviews anteriores a: Fabuchis, Sarah Kish, Noodle5522, Misari, Dark Angel y Gabiiii981. Ahora los dejo con el ultimo cap. u.u**

* * *

- **Epilogo - **

Dos meses pasaron, todo estaba normal, bueno, normal al mas puro estilo Gorillaz. Como siempre luego de su recuperación Murdoc se encerraba en su Winne a beber o ver porno, si es que no traía a alguna de sus ''amigas''. Pero hoy era la excepción, solo estaba ahí en la cocina con Russel, mientras cocinaba, como un zombie mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

- ¿Piensas quedarte mas tiempo mirando la nada, Murdoc? –

- Eso no te importa Fat-ass…estamos en un mundo libre y hago lo que quiero –

- Pero por lo menos podrías decirme en que rayos estas pensando…- opina frustrado, hace horas había llegado con una cerveza a medio terminar sin decir una sola palabra.

- Creo que estoy olvidando algo… ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TE ESTOY DICIENDO ESTO A TI? Aggr, muerte gordo…- termina de mal humor como siempre y toma un sorbo de la botella.

El timbre sonó unas cuantas veces, ni siquiera, se molestaron en observar a la puerta. Hasta que el incesante ruido se torno insoportable.

- FACE- ACHE, ABRE LA ENDEMONIADA PUERTA – ordena irritado, 2D baja por las escaleras sujetándose la cabeza, parece que tenía otra migraña, miro a sus compañeros inmóviles en la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió…

- AAAAHH 2D – Una chica con onda hippie se le tira encima mandándolo al piso directamente con ella.

- Su…el…ta…ME, NOODLEE – la japonesa llega a la sala por el ascensor para ver por que tanto escándalo y ve al peliazul con una muchacha encima, forcejeándo para que lo soltara.

- ¿2D-san? O.o – la chica se levanta de encima y le da una cálida sonrisa.

- Vicky, te dije que no taclearas a nadie hoy, por que no me escuchas…- reprocha Faby entrando con indiferencia a los Kong. Russel y Murdoc salen de la cocina mirando la escena con cara de WTF.

- Murdoc Niccals – gruñe Faby acercándosele dominante, tronándose los nudillos.

- Hola, muñeca ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta con voz seductora mirándola de arriba abajo con perversión, ella frunce el ceño ante la acción del satanista.

- Como sea…- Deb aparece de la nada, como de costumbre y salta al sofá ignorando a las dos inesperadas visitas.

- Creo que tendríamos que pedir una pizzas y organizar habitaciones– agrega Russ notando que las chicas venían con unas cuantas mochilas dispuestas a quedarse por un tiempo.

- Claro, primor, tu te quedaras conmigo en el Winne ¿Qué te parece? – propone el satanista.

- Olvídalo tu me perdiste, por dejarme esperándote como un año, pervertido – sentencia molesta dándose media vuelta en busca de sus cosas.

- No seas dramática, solo lo estaba posponiendo...- intenta salvarse restando le importancia.

- Eres un mentiroso - juzga Vicky apuntándolo con el dedo, el bajista arquea una ceja intentando morder a su acusadora, haciendo que ella se sujetara la mano asustada.

Después de más o menos tres horas de disputa, de darles una habitación y pedir la pizza todos se reunieron en la sala para comer, 2D y Noodle peleaban sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente, terminaron de cenar y fueron al techo, se les había echo un habito desde hace unas semanas, era el único lugar donde podían estar a solas.

- Solo digo, no es que esté celosa…- dice la guitarrista cruzándose de brazos, excusando su comportamiento cortante.

- A mi me gustan tus celos – susurra el cantante abrazándola por detrás, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella.

- Eres muy dulce 2D-san – musita la chica dándose la vuelta, tomándolo de los hombros, mirando directamente sus ojos negros.

- Sabes, estos últimos días... tengo muchas migrañas por que…eh estado pensando en algo…-

- ¿En que? –

- Me gustaría…que pasáramos a otro nivel, Noods…-

- ¿Tener hijos? O.o Yo…no, no se, es muy...Inesperado, no creo, me encantaría si pero...yo quiero seis o siete... aunque no creo poder lidiar con eso aho... –

- No, no eso no. Ósea...¡Espera! ¿ Seis o siete? o.O ¿Segura?, piénsalo, quedarías redonda, no es que no me gustes redonda, lo circular el genial pero…– corrige con nerviosismo pensando las palabras de la japonesa.

- Jajajaja Te entiendo 2D-san n.n No Hay problema… ¿Entonces en que pensabas? -

- Bueno…Tu…querrías…ya sabes…Que…Emm – balbucea sin tener las palabras adecuadas, tendría que haber pensado en eso. Noodle ladea la cabeza sin entender hasta que analiza con cuidado sus palabras y sonríe de par en par, abalanzándosele en un abraso.

- Claro que quiero 2D-san –

- ¿De…de verdad? – interroga en shock y corresponde el abrazo con emoción, besándola de forma tierna.

- Sii, claro…Dame el anillo para decirle a Murdoc-san, sera divertido ver su expresión – pide aun sonriendo felizmente, extendiendo la mano para recibir la alianza.

- ¿Anillo? Oh mierda…lo olvide…-

**...**

- ¿Donde esta Stu? – pregunta Vicky mirando para todos lados en busca del tecladista.

- El iba a pedir la mano de mi pequeña…- cuenta el baterista secando algunas lagrimas con una servilleta manchada de salsa mientras Deb lo mira aturdida, Murdoc que estaba tomando una cerveza lanzo todo al diablo y empapo a Faby con la bebida.

- AAAH que asco T.T -

- ¿QUE EL QUE? -

- No tendrías a que haberlo dicho...- opina Deb en pánico escondiéndose atrás de un almohadón.

- VOY A MATARLO MALDITO MARICA, ES UN...AAAGGG - El satanista sale corriendo en cualquier dirección con ganas de asesinar a alguien, de preferencia 2D, Russ se le tira encima para impedir que haga una locura y después de un gran esfuerzo lo hacen entrar en razón, que había visitas, debía comportarse y todas las babosadas correspondientes a su reacción algo predecible.

- Ooh, eso es muy tierno – exclama Faby terminando de secarse, retomando el tema, mirando a Murdoc con cara de perrito ilusionando.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, el homosexual solo lo hace para conseguir que Noodle le chup…-

- ¡MURDOC! No digas esas cosas, es horrendo, la pequeña no es como tus ''Amigas'', y D no es como tu – reprocha el afro americano molesto ante la insinuación.

- Con que amigas eeh ¬¬ - sisea Fab con cara de ''Te voy a matar mientras duermes''.

- Ya muñeca, ahora solo eres tu jejeje –

Al tiempo de cenar, todos se fueron a hacer lo habitual, Russ lavaba los platos, las dos nuevas huéspedes estaban arriba acomodando su ropa y Noodle con 2D festejaban jugando un nuevo video en la Wii.

Todo estaba tranquilo, era bueno verlos a todos juntos y felices de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos…Murdoc salio al balcón y miro el cielo, estaba nublado, como siempre alrededor de los Kong. Tal vez los problemas se habían acabado al fin. Sintió unos pasos detrás de él, girando lentamente con mirada de mal humor.

- Hola, ¿Qué haces? – Pregunta Deb cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, sabia que si los demás los veían, se negaría a hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué crees que hago, niña? –

- Si…Bueno, sabes llegue a la conclusión…de que tendría que, no se…irme…- arriesga para ver la reacción de su padre, el bajista la mira a los ojos con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué quieres irte? – indaga con expresión neutra.

- Era broma solo quería ver si te preocupabas por mi, y funciono n.n -

- ¿QUÉ? Yo... ¿Preocuparme? ¿Por ti? jajajaja no me hagas reír, niña…-

- Si te preocupaste, si no lo hubieras echo nunca me hubieras preguntado el ''Por que'' – sonríe con confianza, la muchachita era lista y malvada, interesante.

- Eres una Niccals…- rió entre dientes con ironía, se sentía extraño hablar con ella, incomodo, pero de alguna rara manera siempre lograba sacar lo peor de el, su cariño.

- ¿Cómo la pasaste en el infierno, Muds? –

- Genial, era un paraíso… - dijo sarcásticamente intentando mantener su postura indiferente.

- Entonces, si yo voy también voy a estar bien ¿O no? – interroga divertida abrazándolo sin ser correspondida.

- Tú nunca podrás sobrevivir allí niña, no importa si eres mi hija – término con orgullo, aunque no sabia si lo sentía por el, o por ella. Mierda, uso esa repugnante palabra. Estaba empezando a creer que tal vez si seria una buena idea dejarla por un bosque aislado de Inglaterra, lo estaba haciendo débil.

- Por favor, soy mucho mejor que tu, papá – bromeo y uso esa OTRA palabra que lo perturbaba más que toda la conversación. Le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva y ella la combatió con una alegre sonrisa – Idiota –

- Idiota TU, pequeña aberración –

- Eres muy cruel – reprocha Deb haciendo pucherito, el lo ignora con algo de cansancio.

- Tu vas a ser como yo – aporta con desinterés apoyando sus brazos en el barandal del balcón – La misma basura, niña -

- No eres una basura, si lo fueras no estaría tan feliz...Por que yo se que voy a ser...Igual a ti...-

* * *

**The end. Gracias por leer. Por la paciencia y demás. Besos.**

**KamDe. **


End file.
